To Be Of Age
by youngpatriot
Summary: The fourth Quarter Quell has been announced, and the tributes from each district must be the same age. This time the Capitol plans to make no mistakes, and show no weakness. But few can forget the 75th games.
1. An announcement

**Welcome, Welcome...Thank you for checking into this SYOT. Yes, there was a 3rd Quarter Quell involving the well known Characters from the Hunger Games trilogy, but as you may learn in chapter 5, there was a different ending to the 75th games. For 25 years, little has changed in Panem, or so it seems...Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!**

The roar was deafening. Thousands crowded the Capitol center, screeching, cheering, and pressing forward in anticipation. Throughout Panem, others huddled staring at their screens, wishing they could be anywhere else. The announcement might be mandatory, but only a select few would enjoy it.

President Theopholis Snow stepped into the limelight, reveling in the immense power he held. This was his first quarter quell, and he was determined to make it memorable. He glanced back to make sure that his 7 year old daughter was following. As he did, all of Panem looked in dread, staring at the wooden box she cradled in her small hands.

"Welcome, welcome" Snow intoned, smoothly beginning his well prepared speech, "this year we celebrate 100 years of peace, culminating in our 4th Quarter Quell."

The little girl shifted nervously, her palms sweating. Mama had said to hold the box carefully, and not to drop it. But her mind wondered as the speech droned on. She looked at the Capitolites crowding the city center, admiring their outfits and wild hair. "I wonder if Mama will let me dye my hair like a rainbow, or wear a zebra dress." She began to pick thru various outfits, when suddenly she realized her Dad was quiet.

She looked up, and saw he was staring right at her. Quickly she thrust the box forward, hoping he hadn't seen that she wasn't listening to his speech. He reached down opening the lid, and pulling out an envelope, marked with the year 100.

Snow broke the seal slowly, gaging the crowd's breathless reaction. Pulling out the single sheet of paper he read, "As a reminder to the rebels, that all, no matter their ages were affected, each districts tributes must be chosen from the same age pool."

He smiled, letting everyone throughout the districts take in his words, "Happy Hunger games, and May the odds be _ever _in your favor."


	2. Tribute Form

_**Interested? PM your tributes, I can hardly wait! Remember, each district will draw an age, so there's a chance a Career district might draw a younger number, than say, district 11. Whoever submits an age first decides the age for that district!**_

**Tribute form for To Be Of Age**

Full Name:

Nickname, or name they go by if any:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Backup District:

Reaped/Volunteered:

If Volunteered, why?:

If volunteered, name of person volunteered for:

Appearance:. (DETAIL please!)

Health

Personality: (This is extremely important. Make your character interesting, if character seems stale, then there's a chance they won't be accepted)

Likes&Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Relationship status:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History:

Family: (remember, not everyone is an orphan)

Friends: (also remember, everyone has friends or at least has once had a friend in their lifetime)

Rich/Average/Poor?:

What are they doing pre-reaping:

Reaping outfit: (Details)

costumes:

Interview outfit suggestions:

Private Training: (Just strategies, not everything over the course of the days)

What they show gamemakers:

Training score: (this is strictly suggestion)

Token in the games: (if any)

the games:

Open for alliances?:

Open for Romance?:

Weapon of choice:

Bloodbath, participated or ran away:

Preferred death: (this is also suggestion, I will do what I feel is best suited for each tribute)

**Have fun! Don't get bogged down in the details.**


	3. Making the Games

His head bent over the screen, enraptured as he studied the Quarter Quell's massive arena.

"I assure you, sir." the Head Gamemaker, spoke quickly, "Everything is progressing well. There is nothing to concerned about."

President Snow straightened, staring into Mr. Lafayette Trope's eyes, "Mr. Thrope, you are a fool. There are always concerns. Do you forget the mistakes of my Grandfather? How one callous choice nearly brought down Panem?

"Uh, no sir, I simply meant..."

"It does not matter what you meant." he waved his hand for silence. Various Gamemakes glanced at Mr. Thrope, their own throats tight with fear. "Are you all listening to me." Snow demanded.

"Of course, Mr. President." The assistant spoke smoothly. "We value your opinion, and wish to do all possible, to make your games the _very_ best."

"Good," Snow nodded. "I do not like the mutts. They are too expected. Create something," he gestured wildly. searching for the perfect word. "Radical, very radical."

"And the arena," he continued, "I know, and you know, it can be better."


	4. Tribute List

**District One**

Female Radiance Osmium (15) (A M4D TE4 P4RTY)

MaleGlaze Malachite (15) (A M4D TE4 P4RTY)

**District Two**

Female Odile Vesatyn(17) (dothegeekdance)

Male Achilleus Jarvis (17) (NarcissusThe Great

**District Three**

Female Pixelle Waite (12) (dothegeekdance)

Male Theodore (Teddy) Brow (12) (Heslen)

**District Four**

Female Chelsea Douglas (15) (HogwartsDreamer113)

Male Marius Rings (15) Me :-)

**District Five**

female Abigail Hope Voults (17) (stellaslomps)

Male Adam Rutherford (17) (HogwartsDreamer113)

**District Six**

Female Stella Tracks (15) (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

Male Herman Rail (15) (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

**District Seven **

Female Leota Velissa (!7) (SeungriPanda980

Male Grel Gracy (17) (SeungriPanda98)

**District Eight**

Female Taylor Thread (15) ( 13)

Male Mathias Dunner (15) (Lulubell2495)

**District Nine**

Female Marie Perin (18) (Heslen)

Male Philadelphia Rexen (18) your's truly :-)

**District Ten**

Female Bailey Pasture(13) (Vhagor)

Male Bexter Brux (13) (SeungriPanda98

**District Eleven**

Female Kasha Caldmeyer (17) (xSakura-Blossomsx)

Male Catalon Pert (17) me, again

**District Twelve**

Female Maureen Jettson(17) (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

Male Mark Hawthorn (17) guest review

Every day I'm going to try and post some for our story. Obviously, I can't get to the reaping, until we have a few tributes! But there is plenty of background to this Quarter Quell...

**Please PM me your tributes.**


	5. A Never Ending Cycle

Copper glanced at her cousin, gauging his reaction to the President's announcement. He settled back on his chair, and his clear blue eyes turned to her.

"So," Odyssey began, without emotion, "wonder what age our district will draw."

She wet her lips, "Hopefully, an 18 or 17 year old."

He raised his eyebrows, "But the Capitol already expects them to volunteer." He stood, running his hands through thick blond hair, "It depends on how good they want to treat our district. Or if they want a surprise."

Copper nodded, and looked down into her wine glass, remembering her own Hunger Games thirteen years before. "I just hope we don't have to mentor someone who ends up dead."

Odyssey sighed, "I wonder, you know, will they never stop?" He faced her completely, an edge of pain to his voice, "And no matter what anyone does or says, every protest ends in defeat."

"I can't believe they messed up so bad last time," Copper fidgeted with her own blonde hair, "I was only a kid, but Katniss was my hero." She inhaled sharply, remembering the brutal end to the 3rd Quarter Quell – every victor dead, either in conflict or by suicide.

"Yeah," Odyssey agreed, "I wonder if we'll ever have the guts to stand up to the Capitol like they did." He laughed bitterly. "But here, you know, I loved the games, that is, till I won them." His eyes grew dark, thinking of the Capitol's manipulation, and his own tortured years of victory.

"Only the outer districts see the games for what they really are," Copper whispered, "And they would never trust us to help them." Her blue eyes wandered, gazing through the windows at the large Victor's Village of District One. She knew that as they spoke, countless kids were training at the Academy, longing to be chosen for the arena, envying the success of past victors, like Copper and Odyssey

"So the cycle continues," he spoke flatly, crushing his hands into fists, "But, you know it can't continue forever. People learned from the 75th games, the Capitol can make fatal mistakes, and then," he shrugged, "someday, _someone,_ will break the cycle."

**What do you think of these District One mentors**?

**Is the plot easy enough to follow? Does what happened in the last Quarter Quell make sense?**


	6. The Hunger Games Channel

"Ladies and Gentleman, here is your host, Augustus Flickerman!"

The live television audience cheered in anticipation. Flickerman talk shows always had the best scoop, and Augustus, the nephew of the legendary, Ceaser, was no exception to the rule. He smiled, waving his emerald studded hands, and quieted the studio.

"I know what we are all looking forward too," he began, with a laugh, "It's time to hear from the man behind this year's Quarter Quell." His voice went up an octave, as Augustus continued, "I give you, the Magician of the Games, Lafayette Thrope!"

The studio filled with screams of delight, as the dark Gamemaker stepped on the stage, bowing, and waving to the Capitolites, and anyone in the Districts who also happened to have tuned in.

"So," Augustus began, as Thrope seated himself, "How many years have you been involved in the games?"

"Well, this is my seventh, but I always studied them, you know, it was my dream to be a Gamemaker." He crossed his legs, and glanced at the screens, admiring his appearance.

"Of course," Augustus began smoothly, "We enjoy what you've done in the past, but" he leaned forward, silver eyebrows raised, "But what this audience longs to know, is this year, what can we expect?"

Lafayette laughed, "Even my expectations, are changing Augustus," he turned to the audience, "And I'm certain, Panem would rather be surprised, than informed." The audience clapped at his words, eating them up like candy.

"Certainly, Lafayette, surprises are wonderful. Yet, we are all, I'm sure, wondering, how will the arena be different this year?"

He smiled, "I created a landscape, which has not been used before. I wanted to take the best of several different games, and tie them all together."

Augustus eyes lit on hearing this, "The best of multiple games, Lafayette, we are now all wondering," he gestured to the audience, "What in your opinion, were the best games?"

Lafayette grinned, "I think the 2nd Quarter Quell, had a very good designer

"Yes, I agree,"

"And I enjoyed the dessert of the 47th games."

"Scorching heat, bitter cold nights," Augustus mused.

"The swamps of the 83rd were also very original"

"Ah, yes, those crocodiles!" The audience screamed, remembering the ghastly deaths of many of that years tributes.

"But, you have a personal favorite?" Augustus pressed, leaning in close.

"All Gamemakers do," Lafayette nodded, "But mine are probably the 91st games."

"The 91st?" The interviewer, stopped, picking through memories of games, "Wasn't that the year of the arena shaped like the seven continents?"

"Yes, that's right," Lafayette grinned, "I love geography, and that, well it was perfect."

"And how many of you," Augustus turned to the audience, "Agree with our own Lafayette Thrope?"

Screams filled the studio, and it was few moments before any further questions could be asked.

Finally Augustus managed to probe once more, "One more thing, this year with the quell and each district sending in the same ages, I'm wondering, How's it going to work?"

"Well," Lafayette nodded, glancing at the studio clock, only 15 seconds left on air, "Our escorts for each district, will draw ages, as well as names, this year. Also, only tributes from that age group may volunteer."

"Sounds intriguing. I mean, some districts always send in older kids. Take One, or Two. They are almost always 17, 18 years old."

"Exactly, Augustus. We'll have to see how the fates dictate this year."

Augustus laughed, "Indeed we will." He shook Lafayette's hand, wishing him a productive time preparing for the games.

The audience clapped and cheered, as Augustus wrapped up the interview, reminding viewers to send in questions, and that special programming would continue, on this, the exclusive Hunger Games Channel.


	7. A Gaggle of Escorts

**Have you enjoyed the story so far? If so…submit a tribute! Still have lots of slots open, but please don't make them all 18 year old giant menaces ;-) And if you can't submit a tribute, a review would be great, too.**

The chatter in the room couldn't have gotten any louder. "Alright ladies," a man in a crisp yellow suit, and sparkling red tie, called them to attention. "Now, I know all of you are terribly pleased to be escorts this year, right?"

A chorus of delighted affirmation followed his question. "We've chosen you for your obvious talents, and past experience." He picked up a sheaf of envelopes, "Within these, you will each find your assigned districts. Remember, 11 might not seem as ostentations as 2, but to the Capitol, they all matter equally."

The ladies nearly crushed their carefully ironed, sparkling, wild outfits in their eagerness to reach the platform. Ever since the last Quarter Quell, the Capitol no longer allowed escorts to serve the same district twice in a row, having decided that such a cozy relationship among the districts and escorts might not be to Panem's advantage.

The first escort, a middle aged woman, who dressed in black and white, reminding one of a cow, tore open her envelope. "Oh," she pouted, "They gave me twelve,"

"Don't feel bad, Albany," sighed a red skinned woman, "I got six, and believe me twelve isn't all that bad."

"Who has one?" Asked a woman with orange bells tingling from her ears.

"I believe ladies," announced a dark blue girl, with diamond studded cheeks, "That the honor of district one, has come to me." She held up her card, the number 1, embossed in swirling silver.

"Oh, Tempest, you are so lucky," the red skinned woman sighed, "I can't wait till I win a career."

"I have 2," a platinum blond wig bobbled, "Can you believe that?" She bounced, and her ruby earings jingled, as she giggled.

"So Juliet, looks like we'll be a team," Tempest scanned the room, looking for the district 4 escort.

"Can I join you?" an escort with wings attached to golden ringlets, spoke softly, "I did get district 4, so…"

"We're a team!" shouted Juliet, as Tempest quietly nodded.

The three walked out, chatting about stylists, the upcoming reaping, and their favorite past Career victors. They did not notice the unusually tall woman till she towered over them.

"Are one of you for Four?" Her dark brown eyes scanned the rainbow ensemble, "I need to meet our escort."

Tempest shoved Heavan forward, "This is who you're looking for," she grabbed Juliet's arm, digging her long silver nails into the soft skin, provoking a high scream. "Come on," she hissed, "We need to get!"

Heavan tore her eyes from her two comrades, and gazed at the tall young woman. "You are?"

"Annora, I'm the mentor for District Four." She looked Heavan up and down, studying every little detail. "You seem good enough." She crossed her arms, her lips pursed as she thought.

"Good enough?"

"Yeah," she turned, and walked down the hall, Heavan following unsure of what else to do. She spoke over her shoulder. "What district were you last year?"

"Seven, but I was thinking…"

"Nice, that idiot Lydia killed out tribute Azlyn." She looked down at the escort, wondering how much more glitter one could possibly add to one's hair.

"Yes, it was such a joy to work with…"

Annora turned in the hall, catching the escort off guard, "Listen, Heavan, that's your name right?" The shimmery head nodded, "You won't be getting our tributes out alive, I will." She jabbed her fingers into Heavan's pudgy nose, "I won these games, I know how to help someone else win. You have never fought to the death, so KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

Heavan eyes widened, "But, but I'm the escort."

Annora scoffed, "Guess what? I'm the victor." She turned on her boots, and stormed out of the building.

Heavan sighed. She had always wanted a Career district. Maybe she should have waited for District One to be open. Copper seemed like such a sweeter victor.

**Sound good? Which mentor do you like better? Still waiting on tributes for districts 6-11, and 3, males for 4 and 12**


	8. Not Just Any Mutts

**I accidentally deleted this, but I'm going to move it back where it belongs! Sorry for the confusion.**

And what is this supposed to be?" Lafayette frowned into the panoramic screen, his black eyes furrowed, as he flicked through the diagram.

"The mutt, sir," the man, pressed some buttons, swallowing nervously, "We were thinking that it would be more physiological, than physical, you know, people like…"

"People like to be bored?" Lafayette snapped, bringing his fist down on the nearby table, sending various wine glasses tumbling. Gamemakers jumped all over the room as Lafayette focused his full fury on the squeamish man in front of him. "I have a job, and you, you are ruining it! This stupid, shoddy, inept, idiot mutt won't be tolerated." He stopped too infuriated to think of more words to describe this dog.

The yelling was making everyone shake. Lafayette looked around at his trembling underlings. What was wrong with them? Were they really as stupid as this?

"Excuse me," a petite woman, her undyed brown hair neatly pulled back, stepped forward, "Julian and I didn't agree on this mutt, so he left out some of my ideas."

"What's your name, again?" Lafayette sighed wearily. First he had President Snow breathing down his neck, and now these clearly inept assistants.

"Gemini, sir." She glanced at Julian, whose own plump face was ringed with sweat and worry.

"Well, Gemini, it seems I might need to talk to you." He turned to Julian, "You are too _stupid_ to work on this project. Get you lazy self over to sponsorship, and report to Velvet." Julian stood slowly, his orange cheeks pale, as he wiped his hands on his white blouse.

"And," Lafayette's mouth was inches from Julian's nose. "I don't want to see your filthy face again until your funeral. Got it?"

Julian's lips trembled, "Uh, yes sir, I uh."

"Just get out!"

As Julian stumbled from the room, Gemini stepped forward. "I believe if we can give the mutts a keen sense of smell, especially for blood, then they'll be able to track down wounded tributes…"

"And kill them?" Lafayette stared at the models of the strange looking dogs, his fingers running thru his oily black hair.

"Not quite," Gemini, pulled a tablet out, showing him her sketches, "Would this work better?"

He took the tablet in his hands, his fingers scanning the columns. "This is genius," he muttered, "where did you come up with this stuff?"

"Oh," her fingers played with the end of her ponytail, "I was doing a bit of research on ancient superstition, and pre-Dark Days torture practices. The two kind of merged."

"Well, Gemini, the President will certainly love this," he looked up, noticing her clear blue eyes for the first time. Rubbing his eyes, he thought quickly, "I, I mean, we need to talk about this just a bit more." He scanned the room watching various Gamemakers, knowing that he needed to check on all the stations. He handed her back the tablet. "Tell you what, you have lunch free, right?" He watched her nod, "I'll see you in the City Center Cafeteria, we'll discuss this more in detail there."

Gemini took the tablet, grinning to herself. Yes! He liked her mutts! Julian had said they were a waste of time, but Lafayette _liked_ them. She could hardly wait for lunch.

**Almost ready for the reaping! Need a few more tributes. If you have any ideas for mentors, or mutts, please PM them.**


	9. The Best Games Ever?

**Here's our first tributes! Thanks to A M4D TE4-P4RTY. **

_A Home in District One_

"Mom, don't worry, if they draw 15, I can beat any of them!" Glaze put his arm around her thin shoulders. "I have worked really hard for this day, I can win these Games."

Sapphron wiped her eyes, trying to smile for her boy, "Of course, Glaze. I just wish you'd wait till next year, get more training, and stuff like that."

He straightened, a cocky grin lighting his face, "Hey, I'm ready now Mom. No one is better prepared. If they drew some other poor 15 year old, he'd die. On the other hand, I would live."

She stood and wrapped her arms tightly around her only son, "I know," she spoke hoarsely, "Just be careful."

He rolled his eyes, but before he could speak again, he heard his sister calling him. He kissed his mom's cheek then ran up the stairs to Ivory's room. She had been training to volunteer last year, but a horrible accident had left her crippled, confined to a wheelchair. "You ready to go?" he asked as he walked into her room.

"Yeah," she nodded as he reached down and scooped her up. His mom wanted to find a single story house soon, but so far nothing had come up. For now, it was Glaze's job to carry Ivory downstairs to her wheelchair each day. He didn't mind, she was his sister after all.

"You're just going to wear that for the reaping?" Ivory looked at his simple trousers, and white shirt, as she settled into her wheelchair.

"Yeah", he grinned sideways, pushing some dark hair out of his eyes. "Anyway, they might not draw my age, so why dress up too much." He pulled her chair to the front door, ready to wheel her to the square.

Ivory raised her eyebrows, letting his case rest.

_The Academy Gymnasium_

Whack! Radiance stepped up to the dummy with a smile, pulling her favorite sabre away from the now empty neck.

"Good grief," Silk, her best friend rolled her eyes. "Save that for the games girlfriend!"

Radiance grinned, "If I get there this year," she twirled the sabre, watching the silver metal glint in the Academy's clear lights.

"Well, it's going to be one of us," Silk threw her spear, lodging it in the heart of a dummy 23 feet away.

"This year's mine," Radiance grabbed Silk's arm, stopping her from retrieving her weapon. "Remember, your promise." Her eyes grew fierce, her determination to win this year growing as the clock ticked down each second closer to the reaping.

"To let you go first," Silk shook her head, blond curls coming unpinned. "Don't you remind me of it every other day?"

"Better be safe than sorry," Radiance scanned the gym, checking for any listening ears, "listen, Silk, Shimmer's nice and all, but I can't stay cooped up with my step-mum, like this. I need to get out, and win my own house in the Victor's Village." She glanced at the clock, her eyes widening as she saw the time.

Silk pulled her to the doors, "Look, I don't have anything special to wear, so why don't we go to your house and dress up?"

"Awesome," Radiance reached for her jacket, "You won't believe the heels I picked up, they are like, so, just amazing."

_City Hall, approximately 9:00 am _

Tempest straightened her midnight blue hair, putting each tendril in exact form. Her fame would be made as District One's escort, and she was in ecstasy. A tap on her door woke her from this reverie.

"Miss Tempest, they are gathering in the square, and your presence is requested on stage."

She smiled, "Of course, I'll be right there."

Just another layer of silver lipstick, and blue eyeliner, and she stepped out into the sunlight. Wow, this district was amazing. You could feel the excitement, the pulse of energy. Her glance rested on this year's mentors, Copper and Odyssey. She was too young to remember their games, but now she could touch these victors' hands!

"Hello," she trotted over, heels clacking, "I'm Tempest, your district escort. Isn't this going to be the best games ever?"

Odyssey wanted to block out this annoying Capitolite, and he was grateful Copper spoke for the both of them. "Our main concern, Tempest," her voice was soft, but carried authority, "Our _only_ thoughts, are centered on saving a young tributes life. The games can hardly be exciting when you are thinking this."

"Oh," Tempest's mouth formed the perfect vowel, her head cocked as she tried to make sense of this. She started to speak, but the mayor began to call the district to order.

Glaze smiled in his sister's direction. She knew he was going to volunteer, at least if his age was drawn. He made no attempt to focus on the mayor, did anyone? Finally the escort stepped up to the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, this year, I'm going to draw our age group!" She walked over to a single ball, her fingers skimming 7 sheets of paper.

"Come on," Glaze murmured, how on earth could she take so long? Finally, she picked a paper, holding it up for all to see.

"Here now, our age group, for your tributes is…15!" Everyone looked at the cordoned area. Glaze felt a lump in his throat. He was going to volunteer! He refused to make eye contact with his mom.

Two peacekeepers brought out envelopes, emptying them into two bowls. The blue woman reached into the girls, and pulled out a name. She smiled and read clearly, "Glitter Silver,"

A girl shrieked, covering her face, but then a tall girl, stepped from the age group. "I am the volunteer" She walked to the stage, and Glaze noticed she was obviously well dressed in a dark red blouse, prepared to be doing this.

Tempest placed an arm on her shoulder, "Oh my dear, what is your name?" Her silver earrings dangled against the mike, cause a loud pooping sound.

The girl shrugged her off, scowling at the invasion of her body space, "Radiance Osmium" She spoke loudly, eyes daring anyone to fight her.

"Well," the escort huffed, and walked to the boy's bowl, her fingers twirling through the limited names. She withdrew the envelope, and stepping to the mike reading, "Mercury Onyx"

Glaze didn't know him, and he didn't care, he stepped forward, shouting loudly "I volunteer!"

The escort's eyes widened, and she blinked rapidly. "Such young brave volunteers," she sighed, then her voice rose to unbelievably high octaves, "I _swear_ this is going to be the _best_ games ever."

Glaze looked out over District One, noticing his mom standing next to Ivory. How proud Ivory would be when he won! The escort asked him to shake hands, and as he did, he noticed this girl was strong. "Wonder who will end up killing you," he thought, before putting that out of his mind. Now was not the time to think about her death.

_City Hall_

The doors closed, and Radiance leaned against the wall, too excited to sit. "I'm here, I'm going to win," she whispered. The boy was tall, muscular, and fit. But she was smart. He would die and she would live. The doors opened, and her Dad and step-mother came in.

"You didn't have to do that," her dad shook his head, "Why don't you tell me you're thinking such ideas?"

Radiance rolled her eyes, "The only person you listen to is Shimmer, and I did it for my Mom not for you."

Shimmer wrapped her in hug, "I'm going to miss you," she sniffled, "I can't wait till you get back."

Her dad noticed her gold bangle, "Your mom gave that to you didn't she?"

"Yes, why do you care," she scowled at him.

He sighed, but before he could answer peacekeepers stepped in, and took them away. The door had hardly closed when Silk, and Garnet, a guy from school rushed in.

"You did it!" Silk screamed, jumping up and down. "You're going to win, I just know it!"

Garnet brushed her hand, "I'd rather you'd stayed here safe, but I do wish you luck."

She frowned, "I've already told you, I have to win these games, Garnet. I can't believe what you think about my decision."

Silk brushed Garnet away, "Don't worry girlfriend, he's just a sissy."

Garnet blushed, and began to protest this epitaph, but the two girls just laughed him off. They wanted to talk more but peacekeepers came, and escorted her friends out.

Radiance finally sat on the plush couch. In a few hours Panem would see the face of the future victor, and she smiled softly at this thought.

_Room Two_

"I'm going to miss you," Ivory spoke before the doors were even shut. "But I know you're going to win for me."

Glaze grinned, giving his sister a hug. He looked up into his mom's red eyes.

"Come on, Mom," he laughed, "It's not that bad, knowing your son's going to win?"

She grinned slightly. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," he hugged her, and pulled back knowing peacekeepers would soon break up their meeting.

They each gave each other one last hug, before Ivory made her brother promise he would win. "Of course," he spoke confidently, "Do I ever loose?"

**Did you enjoy it as much as the writer enjoyed writing it? I hope so! What stood out to you about these tributes?**

**Trying to post as often as I can...but college starts in such a short time, and life is****_ very _****busy. **

**Still need a few more tributes!**


	10. On Air

Augustus settled into his swivel chair, smiling politely towards his air partner, Patrician Modale. In a few minutes they would begin their broadcast from District One. It wasn't a live reaping, because no normal citizen in the Capitol would be awake at the ungodly hour of 9 am.

The studio countdown began, and Augustus smiled winningly towards his fellow Capitolites, "Good Morning, I'm your host, Augustus Flickerman, and for this _special_ morning we have our unique guest, Patrician Modale!"

Patrician waved a very plump hand, complete with 3 rings on each finger. He was nervous, and trying not to show it.

"In a few minutes," Augustus whispered dramatically, "we're going to get the scoop on the District One reaping." He turned towards his co-host, "So Patrician, what are your thoughts on this year's Quell?"

"Ah, I believe it's fantastic, and I'm sure everyone thinks so too," he nodded emphatically, his hair sliding at a precarious angle. His stylist had assured him that twisting one's hair to look like whip cream topping on ice-cream was the most popular statement this year. He was frustrated though, because the studio had forced him to remove the live cherries from the top, saying food wasn't allowed on the set.

"Well, my sources inform me, we have just a few minutes till we're going to get the District One broadcast!" Augustus grinned, then looked to Patrician for another line. The man was smiling stupidly. Oh, he groaned inwardly, _why_ did the idiot rich always buy their way on air?

**Trying to finish up District 2 this weekend...**


	11. Our next tributes are

**Ready for some new tributes? Here's district two!**

"What happens if they don't draw your group?" Delilah looked at her best friend, her eyes wide at the thought of such a terrible possibility.

"Oh," eighteen year old Odile laughed, "I'm not even going to think about that. That escort won't dare draw any other number."

The three girls laughed, before one asked another question, "Do you know what guy is going to volunteer?"

Odile shook her head, her dark blue eyes sparking, "No clue, but does the guy really matter, Alex? After all, I'm going to be the victor!"

Before they could respond, a fist started pounding on Odile's door. She rolled her eyes dramatically, "What?"

"Odile," a sing-song voice sang, "Momma wants to see your outfit."

"Which one is it?" whispered Delilah.

"Amethyst," grumbled Odile, "She always sings when she talks to me." She stood and reached for her blue four inch heels. "What do you think," she asked her friends, spinning in her lavender dress. She even danced a bit, provoking a round of giggles from her two good friends.

"Odile!" Another screeching voice, "Mom says to get down here RIGHT now!"

Opening the door, Odile stuck her head out, yelling in frustration down the stairs, "Just a minute, I am _very_ busy!"

Delilah spoke from behind her, "Come on Odile, why don't we all go down, and then walk to the square?"

"Wait," Odile scrambled to her nightstand, picking up a silver necklace, "I have to wear this, it's going to be my token," she reached behind her neck fastening the chain, letting the silver pointe shoes rest against the soft fabric.

Alec's lip trembled, "I'm glad you're so brave, but,"

"Oh, Alec," Delilah slapped her back, "don't whine, Odile is going to be fine." She wouldn't let her own fear for her friend show.

Odile grinned, "Come on, we can't be late!"

_Another part of town..._

"I'm going to get out of this place," Achilles straightened his black tie and stepped to look at himself in the full length mirror. He was going to scare everyone at the square today, of that he was sure. "None can defeat me," he forced himself to focus on this thought, as he headed down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" a vicious looking man stepped in front of the door.

"Nowhere." Achilles refused to look at his merciless father. Soon he would volunteer, and never speak to this brute again.

His father grabbed him by the shoulder, speaking through his clenched teeth, "I should have killed you when your mother died, that way I wouldn't have to deal with a brat…"

Achilles swung, catching the man off guard, and making a direct hit to his jaw. "Leave me alone," he growled, quickly pushing him aside, and stepping out the door.

His dad clamored for the door, but Achilles slammed it in his face. He was done with that monster. The thought of the beatings he had endured, the way he had cruelly carved their district symbol into the back of his head, filled him with rage. Today, he was going to be done with that man. He would volunteer, and win.

The Square

Odile stood in line, watching kids signing in. New banners, picturing the faces of District Two victors from the last century, decorated the hall of justice. She smiled, a sparkle in her eyes, soon she would be on one of those banners.

"Your name?" Odile realizing it was her turn, answered quickly, and held out her finger to be pricked. She smiled with anticipation, and walked over to the area set aside for 18 year olds. Delilah and Alex joined her, and they watched as the square filled with people, chatting on what kids looked like this year. There were quite a few nervous faces, mainly younger kids hoping their age wasn't drawn.

"Welcome," the mayor began tiredly. "I'm excited we're all here this year, and I'm sure we are going to be very proud of our tributes."

Delilah leaned over towards Odile, whispering loudly, "He sure does sound excited!" Odile clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, while several others nearby snickered. The mayor continued droning on, reading the Treaty of Treason, and emphasizing the role their district has played in past games. The escort nodded happily, her ridiculously short skirt being picked up even higher in the cool breeze. She occasionally tried to pull it down, balancing precariously on her wedges. Delilah struggled to maintain a straight face, while Odile elbowed her, to keep her quiet.

Standing aloof, distant from the other his age, Achilles stared, showing no emotion. He hates this district, and could care less what this incompetent mayor has to say. The stupid escort stepped up to the mike, her platinum wig decorated with rubies. Achilles shut her voice out, he didn't care what she had to say. He listened long enough to hear that his age group, 18, was it. This was the only thing he could smile about all day.

The escort pulled out a name, Katerina Swanson, and a rather short girl quickly volunteered. Achilles smirked to himself, not paying attention to her name. He had already decided that she would be an easy kill. The escort walked to the boys bowl, but Achilles rushed forward, knocking several guys out of his way.

"I volunteer!" He shouted, catching the escort off guard. She smiled, and pushed the mike towards him, asking his name. "Achilles Jarvis," he growled, clenching his fists as he looked out over this stupid district filled with obnoxious idiots.

"Do shake hands," the escort squealed, jumping on her toes, and motioning the two tributes towards one another.

Odile reached for Achilles hand, but he just crossed his arms. "Well," she thought, "good luck on sponsors with that attitude!" She in turn flashed a winning smile towards the cameras, determined to be known as the nice one from district two.

_City Hall_

Once inside, Achilles found himself in a room alone. He didn't want to see his father, and he didn't expect him to visit. His mother was dead, and he had no friends, He decided that this waiting was a stupid waste of time, but obviously there was nothing he could do about. He was very surprised when the door opened, and a small girl entered.

"Achilles?" she stood nervously, a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Alexis, why are you here?" She followed him around everywhere, she had even trailed him this morning when he had wondered around looking at everything one last time before signing in at the square.

"I wanted to say goodbye," her large blue eyes looked up at him, "You were so brave to volunteer! Here are some flowers I picked for you." Her small white hand held a bunch of slightly wilted lilies.

He stared in disdain, "Look, flowers will make me look weak, I just can't take them."

"Really?" She brushed back her blond bangs, "I'm sorry, and," her smile widened, showing her dimples, "I know you can win."

Achilles tried to be nice, "Yeah, well thanks." He would have said more, but peacekeepers opened the door, saying time was up.

"Have a happy life," he mumbled as she left. Only then did he notice that she had set the flowers on the arm of the chair.

_Room Two_

There was hardly a moment of peace for Odile. Her twin sisters burst into the room, sobbing, blubbering, and screaming that she better not die. She somehow managed to tolerate them, without knocking them out. Her mom and dad acted all sentimental, giving her hugs, kisses, and fretting over the giant boy volunteer. He was no big deal, Odile was sure she could handle that jerk.

Then Delilah and Alex came in. They weren't as emotional, more like giddy with excitement. Good grief, she needed a moment of quiet, just to collect herself for the cameras. Now was the time for her to win!

**Who's your favorite tributes so far? Any other thoughts?**

**Still don't have district 3 tributes...**


	12. Never in Our Favor

_Thanks to dothegeekdance and Heslen for these tributes! This story wouldn't be here without your input!_

_Playing the numbers_

Pixelle stared at the numbers. Last night she had managed to break into the district database on how many kids her age lived here. It was depressing. Not just, oh that's a small number of kids, but more like, oh, there's not enough kids. Even though three was a small district she hadn't really ever worried about being reaped for the games. Of course, her name had never been put in before. But this year, not only was there a very small chance, because her name was now involved, but the bigger fear of, what if her age was drawn? There were only 33 girls her age. One in 33 chance. This was scary.

She picked up her hairbrush and began to stroke her brown hair thoughtfully. "My name can't be drawn", she thought out loud, "I probably shouldn't worry." But no matter how often she said this to herself, the nagging fear wouldn't leave her. She stood up, refusing to look at her computer screen any longer.

Dad had brought home a new flower printed sweater for her to wear today. Looking in the mirror, she turned slowly, smiling at the pretty blue skirt, and white blouse. Her new sweater would go well with this. She picked it up, slipping it on, and studying the pattern, trying not to think of the reaping. If she didn't think about it, maybe the fear would dissolve. Better yet, she could convince herself that the escort would not possibly draw her age group.

_Facing the future_

"Mom, what should I wear?" Teddy, looked up from his bowl of unappetizing oatmeal. He was tired and couldn't think of the right thing to wear to the square today.

"Theodore," his mom's brow furrowed, "Wear whatever's clean. The reaping doesn't matter anyway." Turning her back, she began to scrub furiously at the counter, though Teddy knew it couldn't be dirty. She was worried, he decided. She always acted busy when she was concerned about anything.

Quickly scarfing down his food, he went back to his room, and stared at his nearly empty closet. He was dressed from working a half-shift at the factory early this morning, but he didn't want to wear these dirty clothes to the square. He had never seen anyone look bad on reaping day, and he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. He was pretty sure that's why they had these games, to kill off people who made too much fuss, or didn't follow the rules. Last year an older classmate had tried to help unionize the factory, and then got reaped. Teddy didn't know if his actions were related to the reaping, but he didn't want to do something stupid and find out.

His dad was watching a TV show when he came back out, and Teddy stared at the screen. It was reruns from past games, and he watched fascinated as this really crazy tribute tried to set a forest on fire, hoping to kill anyone hiding in there.

"Did he win?" he asked his dad, as he sat down and tied his shoes.

His dad shook his head, "No, some mutt came charging out of the fire, and killed him. Served him right for setting such a cruel trap." He changed the channel hoping for something more lighthearted. Being reaping day, there was nothing, so he just turned it off.

Teddy nodded, unsure if he agreed. Was it wrong to set cruel traps to save your life? Obviously people here in 3 thought it was, but other districts felt it was ok to do anything to stay alive. He sighed, wishing he knew why people thought such different ideas.

"You want to walk to the square with me?" his dad spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sure," Teddy smiled willing himself not to show his fear. Yes, he had watched the reaping before, but never been a part of one. He wondered how different it would feel standing in the ropes, rather than watching from the sidelines.

_The square_

Pixelle was fascinated by the peacekeepers computers. She wondered how hard it would be to break into the Capitol's system. She didn't even look at the woman who pricked her fingers, she was too busy thinking of the programs they probably used.

She walked over to her age group, nodding at girls her age. She looked around, checking if her dad was standing in the crowd yet. She didn't see him, but that didn't matter. He was always late, too busy working on the schools computers to notice the passing of time. That's why her mom had left, saying she wanted a man who spent his spare time thinking about her, not computers.

Pixel ran through the numbers again, looking at the stone ground as she thought. She was so engrossed, that the voice of the escort actually made her jump. Had that much time already passed?

"Welcome, one and all!" The escort smiled widely revealing white teeth, with little jewels embedded in each one.

Pixelle shook her head, this lady was really weird! She crossed her fingers, hoping her age wasn't drawn. She watched as the escort walked over to the bowl and pulled out a paper. Holding her breath, she closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the woman theatrics.

"Our special tributes, they will be taken from," the woman smiled, looking at the paper, "the 12 year olds!"

A gasp from the crowd. Pixelle's heart stopped. No! Her eyes flew open, and she realized she was trembling. "Please don't let the name be me…"

Peacekeepers quickly filled the other two bowls, and the escort withdrew a name. Again Pixelle closed her eyes, crossed her fingers, and bit her lip willing it to be someone else's name.

"Pixelle Waite!"

Pixelle opened her eyes slowly, knowing all 32 girls were staring at her. Somehow she took steps forward to the stage. Somehow she didn't fall, and she even took the freaky escorts hand. She looked out over the square, but all she saw were spots.

Teddy watched the girl, feeling sorry for her. He guessed she was in a state of shock, and he wondered how anyone handled being drawn. He looked at the boys his age, curious as to how they would react. He continued to watch their faces as the escort walked over to the boys bowl.

"Now, our male tribute for District three is…"the escort paused, looking at the anxious crowd, "Theodore Brow!"

The boys turned to Teddy, as his eyes widened in surprise. He was it? This was so strange. He stepped forward, and managed to get to the stage without falling. The escort smiled, and he wondered how she could be so happy about his death.

He shook hands with the girl, noticing her smudged glasses, and tear stained face. Boy, she wasn't taking this well. For that matter, he decided he wasn't either. His own brown eyes were filling with tears, his thin legs shaking.

_City Hall_

Pixelle's dad flew into the room the moment he could. He hugged her, allowing his little girl to cry softly. Then he spoke, taking her face in his hands, "You are smart, you can outlast those full of themselves Careers."

"But Daddy," Pixelle's voice broke.

"Remember what I taught you about programs?"

"Yes," her lip trembled as she nodded.

"The games are just a program, figure it out, and you will win."

_Room Two_

Teddy sat quietly on the couch, rubbing his eyes, His parents came in, each crying and telling him to stay strong. Teddy knew it was the last time he would see them. He simply wouldn't survive, he thought sadly.

"Here," his mother handed him a chain bracelet, "I wore this to all my reapings, you wear it in your games."

"Alright Mom," he hugged her, "Thanks."

**Oh, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am very happy that people are enjoying the story :-) Oh, there's not yet a district 4 male...**


	13. Whispering Waves

_**This District has a different flavor, so I hope you don't get lost…enjoy! Thanks to HogwartsDreamer113 for our female tribute!**_

_The Academy_

Annora stood, her arms crossed, staring at the empty Academy gymnasium. It was hard to comprehend how many hours she had spent training here. Harder still to face the kids in the square who also spent hours here. "I failed them," she thought darkly, "If only they really knew what the games were about."

Walking across the floor she stepped up to the swords. Picking one up, she ran her fingers down its slick surface, weighing the memories as she felt it. Her eyes wondered to the tridents, the axes, the maces, all weapons she was familiar with.

She knew she would be late to the square but she was the victor, the stupid mayor, and annoying escort could wait. Kneeling she wondered who would volunteer this year, throw their life away, and weigh her down with more guilt.

"Annora?" a male voice behind her. It was Licides, a trainer. His brother had won the 58th games. But then he had died of an overdose. At least that's what Annora suspected, the autopsy would never say anything like that.

"Sorry, Licides, I thought no-one was here." She stood slowly, stretching to her full height of nearly six feet. Letting out a pent up breath she asked, "Why are you here anyway?"

He chuckled, his green eyes filled with amusement, "Cause every year you're late, and I thought someone should make you show up on time." He bent down, picking up the sword she had left on the mat.

For some reason his humor made her angry, "No one needs to watch me, I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my own." She grabbed the sword hilt, pulling it away from him. "Why are you really here?" She demanded.

"Whoa!" he held up his arms in mock surrender, "No need to interrogate, I'm just being friendly."

"Yeah right," she muttered, "I have work to do," glowering at him, Annora turned on her heels, then stormed out of the training center.

_No time for Peace_

"I told you already, lay it off!" Marius fist clenched, as he shouted in his brother Quint's face.

Quint towered over him, blocking Marius escape outside, "Yeah, you think you're so special, well," he sneered, "Just you wait, I'm going to volunteer, and leave you in the dust!"

"I don't care what you do, if you'll just leave me alone," Marius yelled back, his genuine fear of Quint creeping into his voice, as much as he tried to hide it.

"And are you really scared of me? Ha, I could kill you right, now," Quint grabbed his throat, as Marius tried to free himself, fruitlessly pushing and shoving his older brother.

Just as Marius was sure he really was going to die, the front door opened, and his dad stormed in. One look, and he was ready to explode. "Quint," he yelled, dragging his eldest son by the ears, "Are you trying to kill your brother?"

Marius choked and sputtered, gasping for air while Quint yelled profanities at his dad, "He's not my brother, he's your wife's son."

Darius Rings had enough. Grabbing Quint he hauled him out the front door, throwing him to the ground, "Look," he roared, causing people in the streets to look up in surprise, at the normally very calm Darius Rings, "You get out, and stay out! I won't have you sully my name. Don't come home until you can change your attitude!"

Marius limped to the bathroom exhausted from his fight with his brother. Why did Quint have to hate him so much? He hated hearing his dad yelling outside, but knew intervening would only spark Quint's rage. He heard his Mom, and stepped out to greet her.

"Hi," he said sheepishly, seeing that she had been crying.

"Oh, Marius, how I wish Quint would accept us." She pulled on her coat, too overcome with emotion to notice Marius's bruised neck.

Marius watched her scurry out the back door, probably going to go cry with her best friend. He waited for his Dad to come back in, hoping to convince him to forgive Quint. After all, Quint had beat up Marius countless times, though his dad rarely found out. It didn't bother him too much, he would rather they stayed together as a family, then kick Quint out.

"I know what you're going to say," Darius spoke before Marius could even open his mouth, "But Quint can't keep treating you like this." He held up his hands for silence, "I know that he does a lot more than you ever tell me, and I want it to stop."

"But Dad, I love Quint, and want…"

"Maybe you should forget about your stepbrother, focus on your own life." His Dad's voice was final, but Marius was still very grieved. His Dad spoke again, "Are you ready for the reaping?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You should wear a scarf, don't want to show off what Quint did."

"Oh, yeah, guess so," Marius hurried back to his room, and found a brown scarf to match his blue polo. He looked into his mirror, and cringed at the red marks, the bruises starting to form. Shaking his head, he tried to forget what his dad had said. They would talk more over dinner, and he would convince his dad to forgive Quint.

_By the shore_

"This is the most beautiful place in the whole district." Chelsea sighed, her eyes scanning the vast ocean.

"Yeah," Stefan nodded, "You know scientists speculate salt water originated…"

"Come on, Stefan, no-one cares about salt water," Sophie elbowed him, "Do we Chelsea?"

Chelsea grinned, "Unless it has anything to do with the games."

Stefan's eyes brightened, and he pursed his lips, "Have any of the arenas been oceanic?" He was asking Chelsea because she was an expert on everything Hunger Games related.

She shrugged, "Oh, there's been a few. One of our victors won, because the arena flooded." She turned, smiling, "Then there's Finnick, his arena had a lot of water, and he used his brains." She grinned, "You can be really smart, Stefan, but you have to use your wits, and brawn to win."

Sophie laughed, "Are you saying that my dear brother doesn't have the wits to win the games?" She poked Stefan playfully as he reddened.

"Oh, if the shoe fits, wear it," Chelsea spun, laughing, "But I don't want to be late, so come on, we've got to get back.

Sophie nodded, "Stefan and I we'll meet you at the square, OK?"

Chelsea nodded, looking down at her sand encrusted feet. She needed to go get dressed, and find some decent shoes.

The reaping

"Chelsea, you like took forever!" Sophie, gave her a quick hug, then stepped back her eyes wide, "That is a cute outfit! I love the shirt!"

"Yeah," she smiled, "Lila told me it would look good. She even wanted to curl my hair, but I'd rather leave it up." She ran her fingers as she spoke through her ponytail, twirling the end in her fingers.

Sophie scanned the crowd, "Speaking of Lila, where is that sister of yours?"

"Oh, she stayed with dad." Chelsea's green eyes scanned the stage, "Who's the escort this year?"

"I heard," Sophie stage whispered, "That her name is Heavan."

"Heavan? You know she did district 9 last year, but her first year was with 3, that was about." She scrunched her brow, trying to remember the exact details.

Sophie slapped her playfully, "You study these people way too much, they might even think they're being stalked."

"Really?" Chelsea raised her eyebrows but before she could say anything more, the mayor had stepped to the podium.

Annora crossed her long legs, watching the square half-interested. She vaguely wondered how Copper was doing with her tributes, what sort of kids they were. Over the last few years the two had developed a close relationship, bonded by their loathing of the games, and determination to not let the Capitol wear them down. Copper would tell her bits and pieces, vague memories of the last uprising, and Annora would take notes, calculating when the time was right for the next move.

Annora's reverie was interrupted by the high-pitched voice of the escort. Good grief, these people needed lessons on how to talk normally. And how to dress, and walking lessons too. Anyone who wore those heels needed to learn how to walk like a normal human being.

"Now," Heavan's voice rang out over the square, "Now's our special moment." She reached into the glass ball, fingering 7 slips of paper, before pulling out one. Opening it she read the age to herself, then raised her eyebrows to the district. "Your tribute district four, is going to be - 15!"

Chelsea raised her eyebrows, leaning over and whispering to Sophie, "District 4 had only sent 11 fifteen-year olds to the games."

"Really?" Sophie whispered back.

Chelsea nodded, "Yeah, when you're older you have more of an advantage you know,"

"Chelsea Douglas!" The escort's voice cut through the air.

"What?" Chelsea felt Sophie's eyes grow wide, than her amazed whisper, "You're it!"

Chelsea walked forward, her heart beating rapidly. This wasn't the plan! She was supposed to volunteer when she was 18, get more practice, learn, develop. The escort hand pulled her over next to the mike, and she stared out at the crowd. Wouldn't somebody volunteer?

"Now for the lucky gentleman," the escort reached into the ball, and brought out the slip of paper. Chelsea heard the name, Marius Rings. She watched as a blond haired kid mounted the steps, his hands shaking. She had never seen him before, and didn't think he had ever trained. And this kid was wearing a scarf, what a dunce!

"Now, let's shake hands, and clap for our tributes!"

Waiting

Marius couldn't believe his name had been called. His hands hadn't stopped shaking when his dad, and mom came in the visiting room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," his mom kept muttering, as if that would change anything.

He nodded, unsure of what to say. Then his dad wrapped him in a bear hug, and the words just came, "Well, I guess you and Quint will get along now that I'm gone."

Darius' eyes darkened, "Don't say that. You can win these games, and it's not your fault that Quint and I argue. Don't ever believe you're the problem."

That was nice of his dad, but Marius knew better. If he had never been around, Quint would not be so jealous and angry. Pretty much everything was his fault anyway.

Room Two

Lila sobbed in Chelsea's arms, her 9 year old heart breaking. "Don't cry," Chelsea murmured, "It's going to be alright."

Sean Douglas struggled to not break down in front of his daughter. Instead he reached into his pocket. "Chelsea, I have something for you." He opened her hand, placing an emerald ring in the palm, "Your mom wanted that for your wedding day, but I just thought, what better time than now?"

Chelsea clutched the ring so hard it hurt. Which was worse: being reaped, or remembering Mom death when she was 10 years old? Her tears flowed, and she angrily rubbed her eyes, trying to stay strong.

A peacekeeper opened the door, saying time was up. "Be strong, you can win," she heard her dad call as he was escorted away.

Seconds later Sophie and Stefan rushed in. "You know everything about the games, you are going to win!" Sophie grabbed her shoulders, "Don't give up!"

"I'm not," Chelsea blurted out, "I'm fine really, just a change of my life plans, you know."

Stefan shifted nervously, "Well I hope you get back soon, I'll miss you."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You listening to us, Chelsea?"

"Yes, I'm going to win," she murmured as her friends were led away.

_**Hope you liked our new tributes! I won't be able to post as much after this, but don't worry I'll do as much as possible, as quickly as possible :-) **_

_**Need about 10 more...**_

_**Any thoughts? Enjoying reading the reviews- they make my day!**_


	14. Almost an Orphan

**Shout out to HogwartdDreamer113 and stellaslomps for District 5!**

"You like my glasses?" Adam grinned at his baby daughter, who was thoroughly enjoying her "daddy time".

"You shouldn't let her have your glasses, Adam."

He glanced over at his sister and shrugged, "why, she wants to play, so why stop her?" he tickled the baby as he spoke, laughing as she giggled.

"Because," Leah rolled her eyes, as though the answer were obvious, "She could break them, and you can't afford new ones." She turned as her brother's girlfriend stepped into the living room. "Don't you agree Elise that Adam shouldn't let Luna play with his glasses?"

Adam looked up, wanting to avoid an argument, 'You know, I should just play the harmonica, Luna likes it too."

Leah shrugged, speaking as she left the room, "whatever you think, it was just my advice. I have to get ready anyway." She always made it a point to skedaddle whenever she was the only one around with Adam and Elise.

Elise came and wrapped her arms around him, "You're not going to wear this ugly brown shirt to the reaping are you?"

"Um," Adam reddened, "Do you want me to wear something else?"

"Not if you don't want too." She smiled up at him, her lower lip protruding slightly, "But it is up to you, babe."

"Come on Ellie, what should I wear?" He hated to make her unhappy.

"I think, it would be cute if we matched, so," She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, "How about that baby blue you wore when Luna was born?"

Adam nodded, "Ok, but after I'm dressed I'd like to play harmonica for Luna…"

"Oh, there's not going to be time!" Elise protested, "You promised you'd order the cakes for tonight. You're still going to do that right?"

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "I guess there won't be time." He sighed as he headed off to change. He wanted to spend extra time with Luna, but he would also feel bad if he disappointed Ellie.

_The Orphanage_

She felt Spencer's arms around her, and knew everything would be alright. "It's so hard to leave you, I don't know how…"

"Shh," Spencer shushed her, "I wish you didn't have to go back home to her." He stepped back, his brown eyes filled with pain, looking at the ugly cuts and bruises her Mom had caused by beating her daughter daily. "Sometimes, I think I'm going to go crazy thinking about how to stop your mom."

"Don't," Abby grinned trying to lighten her mood, "I mean you can't have two crazy people in your life."

Spencer laughed, "I didn't mean it that way," his voice softened, "I wish you could stay here with me."

Abby nodded, "But they would sure throw a fit, and no matter how insane my mom goes, she's still there enough to realize if I'm not home at night."

They heard bells ringing, and Abby frowned, "They don't normally ring now do they?"

"It's the reaping," Spencer muttered, "We have to go."

"Oh," Abby's eyes widened, "I can't go - I'm wearing my pajamas!" she had snuck out early this morning, not taking the time to dress.

Spencer swore, "There's no time for you to head home," he looked around his room frantically, "You'll have to wear a uniform," he reached over and pulled one from a drawer. Shaking it out, he tossed the drab grey fabric towards her, "Not quite your size, but…"

"I know," Abby tossed her hair playfully, "I'll get dressed as soon as you leave."

He grinned, bowing low, "As you wish."

"Well," Abby looked into the mirror, "It could be worse." At least no one would see her beat up arms. And she had her necklace, of course. Spencer teased her about wearing something so morbid, but it was for her, the symbol of the end of a happy childhood.

Yes, it was morbid. A simple chain, with a child's knucklebones hanging from the end. Her dad had made it, indirectly. He had cut off a little boys arm in a drunken stupor, been shot, and she had been left with an insane mother, and these bones. She closed her eyes tightly, as her throat closed in anger. "Breathe," Abby thought, "Stay strong, happy, smile."

Spencer knocked, and she jumped, "You ready?" his voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," she ran her hand over her messy ponytail, "Guess we need to leave, huh?"

He opened the door, "Yep, time to go. Hey, you don't look too bad in grey."

She rolled her eyes, "Neither do you."

_The Square_

Adam kissed Ellie, then took his place next to guys his age. He squinted, trying to see all the people on the stage. His glasses were definitely needing replaced.

"So what's your favorite thing about her outfit?"

"Sully," Adam jumped, surprised by his good friend, "didn't see you!"

"Obviously," Sully grinned, "But my question remains." He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I don't really study her outfit," Adam shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you study Ellie. Too bad for the escort, sure she was looking for such a cute boyfriend."

"Sully!" Adam's face reddened, "What, that lady, is a dork! How could you say.."

"Shush man," Sully whispered, grinning, "The mayor's about to talk."

Adam immediately turned to the stage. He always paid attention, because his mom had told him that proper boys pay attention to whoever's speaking.

He blushed, thinking of Sully's comments when the red-shaded escort pranced forward. She spoke of what an honor it was to be in this district, then drew an age.

"Our age this year is 17!" Good, Adam thought, Ellie won't be reaped. She was 3 weeks older than Adam, and had just turned 18.

"Our female tribute," She unfolded a paper, "Abigail Hope Voults!"

Adam strained to see the girl. She looked like she must have come from the orphanage, and appeared pretty tough.

"And our male tribute is…Adam Rutherford!"

Adam's eyes widened. He couldn't go, what about Luna and Ellie? He couldn't leave them. He realized Sully was pushing forward, and somehow he made it to the stage.

The girl was staring at him. Do I really look that bad? His eyes wondered, and he caught sight of Ellie, and Luna. What would happen to them? Another thought popped in his head. Would they eat the cakes they had ordered earlier?

**Not publishing the goodbyes in this chapter...that will come up later. I don't yet have a male for 6 or any for 7. Doesn't anyone like our lumber district? **


	15. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Here's district 6-we're halfway done with reaping day. What is 11:30am in the Capitol? **

**Thanks to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for this pair! **

When you're writing, everything can be blocked out. No worries about friend, family, or life. For Herman, this was the best part of his life. To be able to go and re-write his life story, to imagine the possibilities, and disappear in its pages.

Of course, not all good things last. Herman was sitting at his desk, nibbling on the end of his pencil, and he heard his dad. Not just his dad, but the girl. The girl his mom didn't know about. He wanted to stop up his ears, to go blind, to be guilt free. Every time his mom came home, he would look at her, and feel terrible. She didn't know about her husband's betrayal. Herman knows, but he just can't tell her. Instead he writes, trying to forget his father's mistress. But today he's stuck, he had heard this called writer's block, and now just when he stopped, he heard the girl and his dad.

Why was she here in the middle of the day? It was the reaping day, and his mom would probably be home to change clothes. He stood up, curiosity getting the better of him. Walking over to his door, he opened it just enough to hear the voices.

"I can't live like this, Casey," the girl was talking. It made Herman shudder. "You love me, divorce her for me."

"I've told you before, Mercedes," His dad's voice was strained, "I can't leave Nylah, not while Herman's still here, and she doesn't know and it would just kill her."

Herman found his teeth were clenched, and he backed away from the door, too shocked to listen any more. His dad was so stupid! Would it hurt him any more than knowing about the girl and his dad's betrayal? And his dad knew he knew! He sat down, picking up his pencil. He had to write, to erase the guilt, and placate his hurt.

_Scene Two_

"So does he like me or not?" Seraphina leaned forward, her eyes pleading with her friend Stella.

Stella smiled sweetly, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" She picked up a brush and began running it through her gold ringlets.

"Come on Stella," Seraphina whined, "I couldn't ever talk to Copan, but you did didn't you? Please, please tell me."

Stella shook her head just enough to shake her curls, "What do you think? Like my hair? Or should I wear a hat?"

Seraphina sighed, "I asked you a question Stella!"

Stella stood up, walking to her wardrobe, "I'd really have to guess for your answer, I mean, you think Copan would talk to me?" She reached in her closet, pulling out a pale blue cardigan to go over her tank top.

"You must know something, or else you wouldn't ask me how I felt about him."

Stella raised her eyebrows, "I asked you? I thought you told me," she finished putting on her silver belt, adjusting the loops as she continued, "Are you sure, you didn't tell all of us at that party last Friday?"

Seraphina frowned, "I'm sure I didn't, I don't want Marigold to hear; after all he is her boyfriend." She fidgeted nervously, anxious to know what Stella would say next.

"Well, Seraphina, you were really drunk. I mean, I'm pretty sure everyone heard you say you loved Copan."

"What," Seraphina gasped, "That's like," she stood, her face reddening, "Are you sure Stella?"

Stella looked at her friend, as she finished the last touches to her makeup. "I'm sorry, I can go ask around, see if Marigold heard anything."

"Please do, I just couldn't," she picked up her purse, "I've got to run home, and," her words stumbled together, "Guess I'll see you later."

"Of course!" Stella wrapped her in a hug, "Just keep quiet, and I'll work on this whole deal. Don't worry about a thing."

Seraphina nodded, her lashes coated with tears, "OK, I just am so worried now, you know I must have drunk too much."

"Yeah," Stella nodded sweetly, "but at least no one found out about the alcohol. After hiding that, I'm certain, I can get this little mess straightened up."

Seraphina smiled, trusting that Stella would fix this whole situation. "Ok, I'll not say anything to anyone, and let you, do whatever." She laughed nervously, "And just so you know, you look pretty stunning."

Stella twirled, "Yeah, you should go get dressed too. Even if Marigold claims Copan, you might snag him with your stunning looks." She raised her eyebrows, causing Seraphina to dissolve into giggles.

_View from the stage_

Sybil looked out over the square, trying to get her gloves on over several rings. The rings were lovers gifts, and she hated to take them off. "Do you think," she whispered to the mayor's daughter, who was sitting beside her, "that I should wear my sunglasses?"

The girl puckered her lips, saying what any 7 year old from district 6 would say, "It's not very sunny, I think that would make you look even sillier."

Sybil pursed her lips. Children could be _so_ naïve, "It's not for sunshine, it's a fashion statement." She inclined her head towards the girl. "Don't you like fashion?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably, "I guess so. My mama always picks out my outfits."

"Well, perhaps someday, you'll visit the Capitol and see true fashion there." Sybil smiled towards the girl, then straightened as the town's mayor strode towards the podium. She scanned the crowd, wondering which age, and who she would draw.

"Now our escort will draw ages, and we will find out who are tributes is this year."

Sybil stood, making sure her peacock feathers did not come loose as she nodded at the mayor. She noticed one of 6's victors was nodding off, and she bit her lip in frustration. These outer districts had no sense of the importance of the games!

"Now," Sybil smiled into the mic, "I'll draw our ages." She reached into the glass ball. Which of these 7 sheets of paper should she pick? She started to choose one near the bottom, but instead grabbed one along the sides. She unfolded it, and glanced at the crowd.

"Your tribute will be," she paused, enjoying their anticipation, "Age 15!" Sybil looked down, searching for that age group. She frowned. It was easy to find them, they looked, well just a bit nervous.

She stepped back, watching the peacekeepers emptying the large envelope marked with the age, 15. Then she reached for the ball, deciding to not choose one slip, but randomly picking a paper up.

"Stella Tracks." Sybil smiled at the girls, watching as they parted for the chosen one. The girl looked surprised, but assured. "Well," she thought, "at least she has a sense of fashion!"

Stella pranced up the steps, and shook her ringlets. Was she happy to be going into the games? OF course not, but she could at least not act like it scared her. Shaking the escort's hand, her eyes met Seraphina. Stella smiled to herself. Seraphina looked scared to death. Boy, was that girl gullible.

A boy came up to the stage, and Stella scolded herself for not listening for his name. She didn't think she had ever seen him before. Well, he was certainly scared, trembling, and hardly able to shake hands.

_Hall of Justice_

Herman gulped when his parents came to say goodbye. Should he tell his mom, knowing he wasn't ever going to see her again? But she was already so upset, he couldn't stomach making her day any worse.

"Well," his dad spoke, "I could give you my watch, and it might be useful token in the games." He started to take it off.

For a moment Herman's eyes flickered with anger. He didn't want anything from his cheating dad! "No, no, I don't need it," he managed to stammer.

His dad took in the look on his face, almost surprised by, was it anger? in his son's eyes. "Alright, fine, that's fine."

Nylah Rail squeezed her son into her arms, "I love you, Herman, be brave." She was choking back tears, making Herman ache. Why was his name the one drawn?

He spoke to his dad, bitterness creeping in slightly, "Hope you have a happy life with the ones you love."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I love you Herman," he spoke softly. But before anything more could be said, peacekeepers announced the time was up.

Room Two

Stella's twin sister Isabella flew in, nearly catching Stella by surprise. "You have to win," she cried, tears ruining her makeup, "I can't live without you!"

Stella shrugged, "Of course, I can do this."

"Really?" Isabella eyes widened "I hope you do, but what kind of weapon would you use"

"Something girly," their brother Michael spoke, making Isabella jump.

"Oh, Michael," Stella rolled her blue eyes, "I have more talents than being pretty you know."

"Like what?"

"Ignoring you," Isabella spoke loudly, "What's going to be your token?"  
>Stella smiled, "My twin ring, see I'm wearing it today."<p>

Isabella sniffled, but before she could say anything further, their parents stepped in. Wrapping Stella in a bear hug, they both spoke at once.

"Your smart, sweetie," Paisley murmured through her tears, "You can get a good alliance."

"And we'll try to send you sponsor money, we have some more funds laid aside."

"What?" Isabella spoke loudly, "You said we couldn't afford my,"

"Shut up," Michael groaned, just as peacekeepers announce time was up.

Stella leaned against the wall after her family left. She wondered what was going on with that clumsy looking boy. Didn't sound too exciting, but Stella knew everyone had some secret. And that boy, whatever his name was, was an open book.

**So...now we have 12 tributes? Just curious, who do you think deserves to die first? **

**saw this joke...yes it's not factual, just funny.**

**France-anyone heard from America lately?**

**Mexico- yeah, they're still having kids kill each other every year in those Hunger Games.**

**UK- Shouldn't we intervene, I mean, isn't it kind of barbaric?**

**China-no way, as long as they don't annoy us!**


	16. Who Said Life Was Fair?

**This chapter has some fairly mature themes, so be warned. I wondered when I first got these tributes what to do with their stories, but the challenge was worth it! Thanks SeungriPanda98 for these two!**

Grel stared at the tool in his hands. What had he just done? His eyes wondered to the girl. "I'm sorry," he stammered, "I just couldn't let him do that to you."

The girl's face was covered in tears, and she trembled, "Did you just kill him?"

Grel glanced at his ax, seeing the end covered in blood, and looking at the bloodied head of the man he'd just struck. "Yeah," he nodded slowly, realizing the truth, "I think I did."

The girl struggled to her feet, clutching her torn clothes, "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know," Grel shook his head, "I'm guessing the Peacekeepers aren't going to be very happy with me."

"You were very brave," she was stepping away from him, "I got to go home."

Grel felt himself growing frantic, "Wait! I need you to testify…you can't leave now."

"No," the girl backed up, "If anyone finds out about him, and what he was doing, I'm ruined." Tears flooded her eyes, and she bowed low, convulsed with trembling.

"It wasn't your fault," Grel spoke softly, hoping she would take comfort in his words.

"No," she moaned, "I'm going to get blamed." As if motivated by this statement, the girl turned and fled.

Grel looked at the ax. What was he going to do? He had come across the crime, and had acted impulsively, and now there was a dead man lying in front of him. He didn't know the girl, and she apparently wasn't going to vouch for him. His day was not going as he planned.

He sighed, thinking of his now useless plans. His mom was dying of cancer, and he desperately wanted money for medicine. He had come to talk to the foreman of the lumber mill, and had found _this_. It had infuriated him to see that man preying upon the girl, even if he didn't know her. What a mess.

And it was almost time for the reaping, he realized. No wonder there weren't any peacekeepers around! Thinking about the reaping, the idea just dawned on him. He must volunteer; that way he didn't have to worry about this dead guy. At least he had just found out that he could kill.

_Scene two_

Leota skimmed through the mountain of homework. She hated school…every bit of it. Yesterday she had gone for the first time in 2 weeks, and now look at the results. Homework. And not just a page or two, but binders full of the stuff. Ugh!

It wasn't that she hated studying or even learning. It was the other kids. Leota never got along, and disliked how everyone treated her. First she had been bullied in earlier years and now, she knew how everyone talked about what a dork she was. And Leota knew she was a dork. But working in district 7 doesn't mean you need that much of an education.

Leota jumped when she heard a knock on her door. "Yeah, I'm here."

Her mom opened it, causing the hinges to squeal, "Honey, you need to get ready for the reaping."  
>"Really? Is it today?" for the life of her Leota could have sworn it was next week.<p>

Her mom sighed, "Why can't you pay attention! I told you last night, now get going!"

Leota shrugged. She stood up, and looked down at her brown dress. Should she change? No, but my hair need brushed, she thought, running her fingers through the drab strands of brown. Why bother doing anything fancy? No one cared what she looked like.

She met her mom in the dining room, "Are you walking with me to the square?"

Her mom shrugged, "Sure, why not?" she reached for her hat, then squinted at Leota, "Why don't you ever dress up nice?"  
>Leota bit her lip, "There's not too much to be happy about, Mom. People should only dress up nice when they're happy."<p>

"Not true," her mom shook her head as they stepped into the street, "The whole district dresses up for the reaping. And I don't know anyone who's actually happy about it."

"I didn't say the whole district isn't stupid."

_From the square_

Grel tried to blend in with the other guys, praying no one knew anything about what he'd done. He had gone home, and tried to gently explain to his mom that he was going to volunteer. It was hard telling her that, but he had an easy excuse. Supposedly he was trying to win enough money for her cancer treatments. He scanned the rows of girls, searching for the girl he'd rescued. He was still looking when the escort started talking. Man, he'd forgotten about the age drawing thing. Please, he practically prayed, draw age 17. Someone must have heard him, because she drew that age.

"Our female tribute" the nasal voice made Grel want to vomit, "is Leota Velisa"

Leota? Grel knew who she was. Shoot, everyone at school knew her. She was definitely weird, always so depressed and sappy. And Grel decided today was no exception. It didn't even look like she'd showered in a week.

"Our male tribute," Grel straightened, "is Hadrian Malkos"

Grel shouted the words before Hadrian could even begin to worry, "I volunteer!"

The escort looked taken aback, but began to beam, "Alright, now what is your name?"

Grel wondered how close he should get to the mic, he didn't want to sound too loud, "Grel Gracy."

His eyes scanned the girls once more, and he saw her. She was literally sobbing, her friend standing beside her obviously had no idea why. He briefly wondered if she would visit him, but then brushed that thought away. She wouldn't want to draw that much attention to herself.

Grel realized he probably wouldn't have visitors. He had said goodbye to his mom already, she was too sick to leave her room.

Leota managed to not speak when her mom stepped into the room. She was blubbering, but Leota just nodded passively. Life always dealt her the bad hand, and the reaping was no exception. She was actually surprised to not have been reaped earlier.

**I know I didn't give much on Leota, but her spotlight's coming. Any special thoughts? Oh, and the reviews are so great, I've learned alot from your perspectives.**

**At this point who sounds like possible allies?**


	17. Trivial Pursuits

**We're to District 8...three quarters done! (At least with the reaping) Thanks to...Lulubell2495 and 13**

**Have enjoyed working with the characters ya'll send me! (And yes, I say ya'll ;-)**

"Taylor, I need you to stand still," Gigi Thread spoke around the pins she was holding in her mouth, "We need to get these dresses done."

"Mom, it's fine," Taylor flicked her blonde curls, "everyone loves your style, so why worry?"

Gigi glared at her daughter, "The Capitol," she hissed, "expects things on time."

"All I really care about, is what I look like at the square, I mean,"

"Why don't you wear that green dress" Estee, Taylor's younger sister spoke up from her sewing machine, "It's going to get shipped out in the next batch to the Capitol, so why not enjoy it?"

Gigi gasped, "Estee that is for a customer!" She slid the last pin in place, and stood up, her hands on her hips.

"Mom," Taylor began to beg, "Please, I've already modeled in it, so what's the difference of wearing it a few hours?" She stepped down from the chair she had been standing in, raising her hazel eyes to implore with her mother.

"Taylor, it's the principle behind it. If my customer were to find out,"

"You mean some Capitol pig," Estee snorted, as she finished the hem of the fabric she'd been sewing.

"Estee," Gigi's voice was sharp, "They pay us, and I'll not have you abuse my customers with such language!"

Estee shrugged, "I'd rather take other pay, Mom."

Tayor decided it was a good time to leave the room, letting Estee and her mom argue this one. She skipped up the stairs, and slipped into her mother's bedroom. She rummaged through a few packages, and found the green knee length dress she had modeled last week. She held it up to her, admiring herself in the mirror. Should she wear flats or boots?

Stepping across the hall, she pulled the dress on, and tried her tall black boots with it. Yep, this was the look. Mom would probably be so perturbed with Estee's attitude to notice what she was wearing. But just in case, she pulled out a fluffy gold scarf, a present for her birthday, and draped it over her shoulders. Then she posed admiring herself, before deciding curls looked too girly. Today she was going with sophisticated, and needed a chignon bun.

_A Trivial Tribute_

Mathias rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his mother's worrying. She always freaked out on reaping day. And all he really cared about was getting to the square and impressing some girl. Preferably enough to go out with him. That's why he needed his younger sister. His older sisters were too practical to care. Holly was his favorite, but always wanted to hag out with mom, especially is mom was in the least bit upset. Mom was crying right now, and there she was, giving her hugs, trying to make her feel better.

"Hey, um, Holly, I kind of need you…" he leaned against the wall, and raised his eyebrows at her. He wanted to grin at the disturbed look on her face, upset that he could be so rude.

She scowled, then spoke to mom, "Mom, I'm sorry, but Matt needs me."

Mom rubbed her eyes with her tissue, "I know, today is so important," she waved her hand, sighing helplessly, "Go help your brother."

"What do you need?" Holly questioned as soon as they were out of earshot.

He grinned, "What do girls like to see guys look like?"

Holly scrunched her nose, "I'm only 8, Matt. Girls your age are different. How am I…?"

"Look," he patted her shoulder, "You've been around fashion stuff, just tell me what I should wear today, ok?"

"Ok," Holly sighed, heading to glance through his wardrobe. Man, he kept it a mess! She finally pulled out an orange t-shirt. "You look good in this color, it matches your hair.'

"My brown hair?" Matt chuckled, "what about shoes and pants?"

She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips, "Mathias Dunner, you have a brain! Use it on your own!" She threw the shirt on his bed, and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Matt slipped on a pair of khaki pants, deciding that pants didn't matter too much. He gelled his hair, and picked out his favorite sneakers, of course he only had two to choose from. At the last minute he realized none of his socks had gotten washed in the last month, and dug through a pile of dirty clothes till he found a purple pair. Yeah, the bottoms were black, but who was going to see his socks?

_May the odds be..._

Taylor batted her eyelashes at the peacekeepers, hoping they recognized her from her mom's clothing line. Apparently they didn't, or they didn't care. Either way it annoyed her. It wasn't like everyone had a face like hers.

She strutted over to her friend Priscilla, and began to complain about the peacekeepers ignorance. Priscilla giggled, apparently finding it amusing.

"It isn't funny, Pris," She crossed her arms, "My mom spends hours on their clothes, and they can't even acknowledge her model! Pathetic."

"Come on, Tay," Priscilla struggled not to laugh, "don't you think they have other stuff to worry about today?"

"I guess so," Taylor huffed, before turning her attention to the stage. Wow, the escort's skin was orange, and her dress was a shiny neon green. Her mom had definitely not designed that!

Taylor glanced over at where parents stood, checking to see if her mom was looking at her. It had been easy to sneak out with her outfit, Estee and she were still quarreling. Now she had to make certain her mom did not study her too closely.

"Aren't you excited to be choosing an age this year?" the escort beamed comically at the district.

Taylor noticed Estee whispering to a friend, and knew what Estee was saying. That they never chose anything, _the Capitol chose everything_. Honestly, couldn't Estee get over herself and just be happy the Capitol paid them good money for fashion?

"It's our age," Priscilla whispered, her eyes wide.

"What?" Taylor glanced at her friend. "Why does it matter?"

Priscilla might have responded, but then the escort spoke, too close to the mic, causing a obnoxious squeaking, "Your female tribute is, Taylor Thread!"

Taylor stiffened. This is stupid, it can't be me, she thought. Isn't someone going to volunteer? She looked around, expecting someone to step forward for her. It dawned on her that no one was, and she pranced forward. Mounting the steps, she placed a hand on her hips. She didn't need to worry. Her mom would have all her customers sponsor her, she would win these games.

_Our Male tribute..._

Matt, and his friends Kyle and Zeke were standing together, staring and whispering about their favorite girls. When the female tribute was chosen, Zeke elbowed Matt, whispering, "Isn't she hot?"  
>Matt nodded, wishing he had gone out with her. Then some guy's name was called, and he saw the kid barley able to walk towards the stairs. All of sudden he was yelling, "I volunteer!"<p>

He scrambled up to the platform, leaving Zeke with his mouth hanging open. Now he was going out with the hot chick! He grinned as the escort asked his name, then winked at Taylor when they shook hands. He almost laughed when she rubbed her hand on her skirt. Apparently she thought she was too good for him, well he would show her wrong.

_Au Revoir_

Taylor was shocked by how mad her mom was. She was literally fuming, all because of a stupid dress.

"You were standing there, and I realized, Taylor, you little thief!" She grabbed Taylor's shoulders violently shaking her.

"Mom," Taylor pulled away, shocked by her mother's temper, "I'm going into the Hunger Games, and can't you say anything else?"

Her mom's eyes narrowed, "When you win, you owe me for that outfit." Peacekeepers stepped in, and Gigi Thread left the room, muttering about ungrateful children.

The door hadn't closed when Priscilla ran in, "I can't believe it was you!"

"Where is everybody? Isn't this the time for all friends to visit?" She opened the door but didn't see anyone but peacekeepers standing in the halls.

Pris shrugged, "I guess I'm the only one." She lowered her her, embarrassed for her friend.

Taylor shook her head, "Everyone likes me, they should all be here."

"I'm sorry, Taylor," Priscilla had genuine tears in her eyes, "I guess they all liked your mom's extra money."

"What!" Taylor sputtered, and would have shouted more, but peacekeepers announced time was up.

_Matt's farewell_

Matthias mother could hardly contain her tears. "Why?" she kept moaning.

Holly held Matt tightly, letting her tears fall silently.

"Come on," Matt laughed, "I can't do too badly. Look at me, the girls will love me!"

His mom shook her head, "your older sisters wanted to say goodbye, but they both had shifts at the factory." She continued to rub her eyes, too overcome to say more.

"Are you going to keep Dad's ring as your token?" Holly looked up into Matt's grey blue eyes.

"Yeah," he glanced at the ring of his father, the ring he'd worn since his dad had died in a factor explosion. "Think it looks good?"

Holly nodded, but before she could speak again peacekeepers broke them up


	18. The Ties that Bind

**Made bread this morning, listened to college lectures, did homework, and wrote a chapter! Enjoy...Thanks to Heslen for Marie**

Philadelphia woke up, and wondered why he had gotten to sleep in this morning. He rolled over, and saw the sun shining, thinking how quiet it was. He squeezed his eyes, then remembered, today is the reaping! Now he jumped out of bed, and scrambled to the kitchen. He found a note,

"Dad's helping at the square. I'm at Grammy's. Wake your sisters."

Shoot! He had wanted to go with dad to help put up the banners, and set up the platform. Now he was stuck with Agape and Philia. He ran back to his sisters' room, throwing open the door, he shouted, "Come on girls, you can't sleep forever!"

One of the 14 year old twins groaned pulling the pillow over her head. Agape whined, "Go away 'delphi we're sleepy."

"Nope," he pulled back the covers, making the two girls shriek at the cold air, "Mom's gone, and I'm in charge of waking you. So get up, I want to get to the square."

Philia glared at her older brother, "Why do you want to get to the square?"

He rolled his eyes, "Exciting stuff is happening! Dad's the prep crew, and I want to go help!"

"Can't we have breakfast first," moaned Agape, "We're not even dressed, and you're even still in your pajamas! It's a waste of time to get there this late." She crossed her arms, as if her point was proven.

Philadelphia glanced down at his clothes, "I can get dressed in seconds, and we're going to leave. Just grab a piece of fruit or something."

The two girls groaned loudly, "Why can't we stay home?" Agape stood, hands on her hips, "What makes you think we want to go to the square early?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't think you want to go to the square early, but that doesn't matter, cuz we are leaving." He stepped out of the room, ignoring their protests. Closing the door behind him, he announced loudly, "Ten minutes."

"What!" shrieked Philia, "Come on 'Delphi, we have stuff to do!"

"Fine," he yelled back, "15 max! And I'm leaving!"

_One of Many_

Marie woke up to the sound of her baby brother screaming. She slipped out from under her covers, and crept to the side of the baby bed. "Tavah," she murmured, "It's alright, Mommy will be home soon."

Mom was gone most nights, out bringing in money. Sometimes Marie was upset, even angry about it, but then she would think about all the extra funds her Mom brought in. Then she would just be resigned.

Tavah balled his fists, his face turning redder. Marie reached down and lifted the baby to her chest, "Are you hungry little guy?"

Her eyes looked around the crowded room, and she reached over and flipped on the light. "Come on Kiddos, time to get going."

Her siblings murmured, squinting at the light. Slowly they all rolled over, knowing to do what Marie said. The older ones helped out the younger ones, as Marie was taking care of Tavah.

Marie fed the baby, then handed him off to Ice to dress him. She helped her conjoined twin sisters Myria and Fiesta button up their dress, then headed up to her room to change. She and Ivy shared the small bedroom, the rest of the kids slept on the couch. Pausing by her dad's room, she knocked letting him know that it was a quarter past eleven.

Ice sat in front of the mirror, combing her long brown hair. "What are you having for breakfast," Marie asked as she pulled her clothes out.

Ice shrugged, "Felix is pouring oatmeal up for the little kids, thought I might grab some toast."

Marie nodded, pulling on a pair of socks. She looked up as Ivy spoke, "Why aren't you going to dress up more?"

"Ice, I was up half the night with either Prie, or Tavah. At this point I don't care what I look like." She stood, tying her hair in a quick knot. She softened as she saw the hurt look in Ice's eyes.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I'm just on edge with the reaping and all." Ice nodded. "I can't imagine how many times our names have been put in."

She didn't really need to say more. Even with Mom and Dad working, with 16 kids, you had to take tesserae. Not just once, but dozens of times. And it wasn't just Marie, but Ice, Felix, and when he turned 12, Gomme too. It was times like these that Marie grew frustrated with her mom for selling herself and having all these kids.

_The Reaping_

They didn't make it in 15 minutes, or even 20. Philadelphia figured they were at least 45 minutes later than he wanted. The twins just couldn't get out the door without wasting so much time. He saw his dad standing next to the sign in table, and ran over to join him, leaving his sisters to themselves.

"Hey, Dad you should have got me, I wanted to help out."

His dad's cool grey eyes looked him over, "That's alright, we got everything without your help."

"But Dad!"  
>"Phil, I really don't want you helping set this up," Arean Rexen spoke softly, then added loudly, "Why don't you go ahead and sign in?"<p>

Philadelphia sighed, wishing his dad would explain what he thought more. He signed in, then wandered around the filling square till he ran into his best friend, Rander.

"Hey, Delphi," Rander grinned, "worried about the reaping?" His blonde hair was in his normal state, messy and uncombed.

"Nope, you?" He tried to never really think about the possibilities, life was too short to worry.

"Trying not to be, though I know you got my back." The two boys had promised to volunteer for the other if one was reaped. It was an old promise, made between two eight year old math partners. But it was one that would last forever.

"Ladies and Gentleman," the escort spoke, calling the crowd to order. Rander nodded at the empty boys' ball, his eyebrows raised slightly. Phil slapped him on the back, assuring him that he would be alright.

They listened as the age group was drawn, 18 for their district. "Look," Rander whisper, "All of us have our name in their!"

"Hey, Rander, you and I, we've never taken Tesserae, we'll be fine." He whispered back, then turned his eyes back to the stage to listen to the girl get called. Her name was Marie Perin, and she looked as pale as a ghost. Scared but determined, Philadelphia thought, that's what she looks like.

"And our boy tribute is, Rander Kelian!"

Rander began to tremble, grabbing hold of Philadelphia for support. Phil felt his pulse quicken, and saw the look of terror come into his friend's eyes. "Wait," he stepped forward, swallowing his own fear, "I'm the volunteer."

The crowd's surprise was not lost on Marie. She knew this guy was a really popular fellow, playing in the school band, good grief, his dad was the mayor's assistant.

"What's your name?" the escort asked, holding the mic close to his lips.

"Look, I don't need to kiss," Phil pushed it back slightly, "And for those who don't know, I'm Philadelphia Rexen."

The escort smiled, and clapped, while the district applauded politely. Phil caught his dad's tortured look. "You taught me to keep promises," he thought.

_Goodbyes _

The room could hardly fit all of Marie's family. Her mom was there, trying to be brave, but still crying. Ice held her hands, as cold as her name.

"Look," she spoke firmly, "I'm smarter than those other tributes, I'll be back."

Ice looked up at her, "But you'll have to hurt Delphi!"

"You like him?" Marie asked sharply, hurt by Ice's words.

Marie's dad tried to intervene, "she wasn't saying that she preferred you die.""

Marie stiffened. She knew the district was probably prouder of Delphi than her. This fact was only proven more when her friends came in. They cried over her fate, then blabbered on and on about how sweet it was for Delphi to volunteer for Rander. As if she needed reminded.

_Too short a time_

Arean Rexen attempted to not scold his son. But he still had to ask why. Fortunately Philadelphia spoke first.

"Look Dad, I'm sorry, but it was a promise to Rander. I had to do it." Arean could hardly argue with that. And even if he had wanted to, the twins and his wife were making too much noise to hear anything sensible.

"How could you?" Agape threw her arms around him, nearly choking him.

"Hey don't kill me before I get into the games!" But his protest were lost amid the girls noise.

"You can't leave us!" Philia wept, as her mom tried to peal her off Delphi, so she could also give him a hug.

When the peacekeepers interrupted the twins had to be practically dragged from the room.

Philadelphia wished only Rander had come to visit him, but half the school filled the cramped room. They crowded around, telling him how brave he was. He hardly had a moment to tell the grief stricken Rander that it wasn't his fault.

**Any ideas for stylists? **


	19. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Alright, thanks to Vhagor for Bailey, and SeungriPanda98 for Bexter. Now I worked in a chicken processing facility in high school, so decided to have them working with chicken instead of cattle, after all chicken's healthier than beef ;-) Mainly I knew what it was like to de-gut chickens...**

Bailey flipped the pancakes, trying to keep an eye on the tv screen. It was a talk show, showing this year's probable Hunger Games fashion. Last year he had fallen in love with the rainbow theme, and was hoping that it would be something she could enjoy this year too. He mom stepped in, asking how breakfast was going.

"Great, I'm going to go ahead and eat mine."

"But they aren't all ready," Alerie Pasture, took the spatula in her hand, "Why don't you wait?"

Bailey took her plate to the table, "It's hot, and everyone else takes so long." She sat down, and started eating, while her mom just shook her head. Bailey didn't notice, as she continued to stare transfixed at the Capitol models. Someday she hoped to be on TV, then her family would be so proud of her! She would be famous, and get to live in the Capitol, and her brother would do whatever she wanted.

_Bexter Brux_

Bexter stretched the muscles in his hand, scraping his fingertips along the rib cage of the dead chicken. Pulling out the intestines, he searched for the tiny lunges, which always managed to elude him. And no one wanted to find chicken lunges in their supper. He put his hand back in the bird, his fingernails pealing as he searched, until there! He felt the tiny pink sponges, pulling them out and throwing them in the bucket with the kidneys.

He turned, speaking with the kid who was pealing the giblets, "How many more birds do we have to do this morning?"

The kid shrugged, "Don't know, but we have to stop soon to get ready."

I know that, Bexter thought, as he worked on another set of intestines. He looked down, and realized most of his fingernails were nearly gone. Well that's what you get when you scrape along a chickens ribs.

"We've already done about 700 birds this morning," the foreman stepped into the loud room, shouting to be heard over the fans and freezing machines, "They've just about finished up the slaughtering, about 800 total."

The tired crew nodded. Chickens were finicky, if you didn't slaughter the birds between 12-14 weeks: the meat grew tough, the fat thickened, and processing became even more difficult. So even on reaping day the facility ran, though luckily they only had to work a 4 hour shift.

Bexter thought about the reaping, trying to not focus on the long line of chickens he had to de-gut. It was his second year, and he wasn't too worried. Until two years ago he had never even thought about stuff like the reaping, or dreamt he would work at the Capitol Meadows Processing Facility. But then his parents had died in a house fire, and to eat you have to work.

"Last ten birds," the girl next to him sighed. Her job was to cut off the fat glands, as well as cutting a hole for Bexter's hand. He couldn't wait till he was promoted to scissoring, anything would be better than scraping ribs. Someday he hoped to work in the kill room, but you had to be 15 to get a job on the other side of the wall.

He sighed with relief, as he released the last bird, watching it go down the assembly line. He stepped back, sloshing through the water, and blood that covered the floor. As he scurried to the sink, he failed to realize that the new guy doing giblets was letting fat fall to the floor. It happened so fast, he wasn't sure what happened. In one motion, he was slipping, reaching for anything to steady himself. The only thing to grab hold of were the buckets, carefully balanced on carts. But the buckets were full of kidneys, hearts, and fatty giblet peals. And falling, he pulled the bucket down, all on him.

BANG! Metal against metal, and Bexter in a heap on the concrete floor. And not just any heap, but a heap of dead chicken parts. The whole room was staring at him, then they were all laughing. And Bexter didn't even want to know what he looked like.

"Come on," Jetts, the foreman, pulled him up, dragging him out the door. Bexter stood, tentatively placing his hand on his thick dark hair. Gross, he could feel the fat. Worse, his skin was coated in the stuff. His eyes widened as he saw Jetts dragging a hose over.

"What are you going to do?"

"What does it look like? You need a good bath, and we can't let you walk home smelling like that!" He turned the power stream on, and Bexter shrieked, trying to cover up his face.

"Come on," Jetts laughed, "Ain't scared of water are ya?"

_Reaping_

Bailey was so excited to see what the escort looked like this year. They always had the prettiest clothes, and the loveliest hair. Her mom had done her hair up in pigtails, though she wished she could have done it herself. Dad had walked her to the square, and now she stood with the other girls her age, talking about the escort's fashion.

North spoke loudly, "She is sooooo tall, and she's wearing those heels. That is just crazy!"

"North!" Bailey gasped, "It's a fashion statement." She smiled wistfully. "I wish I had heels like that too."

Leodane giggled, "That's because you're so short! IF you were tall, you…"

"I would still wear heels," Bailey spoke sharply, wishing her friends could see how serious this was.

Bailey looked up as the escort strode to the mic, elbowing her friends to stop giggling and listen, Her eyes widened when the escort drew age 13, wondering who would get to represent her district.

"Our female tribute is Bailey Pasture."

Bailey began to tremble, and struggled to not cry as she walked up the stage steps. Up close the escort towered over her. Her brown eyes were wide with fear as she looked out over the square. Where was Mom and Dad? Momentarily she realized she was on camera, and wondered if anyone liked her outfit or thought she was pretty. But then she remembered Hunger Games talk shows and how the hosts always spoke about how escorts acted for the games, not the clothes they wore.

She jerked to the present as the guy's name was called. It was someone named Bexter Brux, and he actually marched to the platform. As he mounted the steps, she noticed that his hair was wet, and not just his hair, but his clothes too! The escort told her to shake hands, and she did, deciding that this boy must have gone swimming before coming to the square.

Bailey didn't think much about the boy when her family hustled in to say goodbye. She was too busy crying, and holding on to her parents.

"It's ok," her mom murmured, "Just stay away from everybody and hide."

"So no alliances?" Bailey looked up, her face splotchy red.

Her dad nodded, "You can't trust anyone but yourself."

_An Empty Room_

Bexter sat in the visiting room, knowing no one would visit him. First everyone had hated him because his dad was the mayor. Even though they had hated him, at least they had been civil. After someone had retaliated against his dad by burning down their house, he had been ignored. No one was going to visit him. He considered the foreman a friend, but knew he would be busy overseeing the vacuum sealing of the 800 birds they had processed. He grinned, wondering what kind of sight he had made on camera. He must have been real shiny.

**I am so glad the reapings are almost done! **

**Should I do a sponsor system? This is my first SYOT, so I'm hoping for your advice on this.**

**I was writing out alliances, and making the list of who would ****_possibly_**** die first, etc, when my dad came to say goodnight. Like always, he asked if I'd been a "good girl" (Just a tradition) "yep," I reply, then he says goodnight,, and I go back to writing. **

**"wait I think, I'm not being very good. I'm planning the death of these sweet kids!'**


	20. Unseen

**We have District 11 thanks to...****xSakura-Blossomsx! **

**And Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! "I have decided to stick to love, hate is too great a burden to bear."**

Catalan gritted his teeth, praying the branch was strong enough. He was carefully balanced, his thin legs maintain a precarious grip on the flowering Bradford Pear tree. Pulling up to the next branch, he was glad it was a bit thicker, it was definitely the perfect spot. He tried to settle back, enjoy the view, but it was hard, when you had to worry about someone catching sight of you.

And Catalan Pert did have to worry. After all, the tree was just a few steps from the Hall of Justice. But the view was irresistible. You just had to twist a bit, and you could peer into the mayor's office. Catalan wanted to know what went on there, especially pre-reaping. His brown eyes watched, though he wished he could actually hear what was being talked about.

Catalan nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name hissed. Looking down, he visibly relaxed when he saw it was his friend, Sinsecorn. "Sincere!" he whispered back, calling him by his much easier said nickname, "What are you doing here?"

Sincere grinned, "It's reaping day, duh? Though, I should ask you the same question. Have you checked in?"

"Yeah, I checked in before climbing up here." It would have been stupid not to.

"When are you going to come down?"

Catalan looked around, seeing that he had stayed up in the tree much longer than originally intended. Looking into the window, he saw the mayor was stepping out of his office. Swallowing he thought of what he should do now. There were peacekeepers everywhere, he couldn't just jump down with everyone standing around! Especially not with the kind of Peacekeepers 11 got stuck with.

"Well?" Sincere grinned up at him.

"I can't, guess I'll have to stay up here till after the reaping." He watched unamused as Sincere doubled over in laughter.

"Young man." A peacekeeper stood next to Sincere, "Are you causing trouble?"

"No, no sir," he straightened, trying to draw attention away from the tree, "I was ah, you know, just noticing, the um, escort's hats. Did you see," Sincere glanced towards the stage, "It looks like a giant peach!"

The peacekeeper's eyes shot over to the stage, and he nodded slowly, "I should think you wouldn't want to laugh at a citizen of the Capitol."

"Oh, sir, I wasn't laughing at her, just her hat."

The peacekeeper scowled, before muttering about this stupid district and walking off. Not before turning, and giving Sincere a look that said _"I will be watching you."_

Catalan let out a held in breath, hissing at his friend, "You nearly got me arrested!"

Sincere stepped back, giving him a subtle thumbs up, before heading over to the 17 years olds, where Catalan was supposed to be.

Catalan scanned the square, seeing his siblings, mom and dad, and even grandparents, searching for him. He knew they would be worrying but he just couldn't leave the tree. Not only would he never get to spy again, but the out of district peacekeepers, who came in just for the reaping, would no doubt give him a lesson he had no desire to receive.

_Another View_

Kasha held unto Apple's hand as they approached the square together, guiding her across the rough stones to a seat along the ropes.

"What does the escort look like this year, Ash?" Apple was blind, and Kasha loved to describe the beautiful world to her.

"Well," she knelt down, glanced at the flamboyant escort, then turned back to her small friend, "Her dress is made of feathers, soft like cotton plants, but fluffy like your sister Sage's hair."

Apple grinned imagining a dress like Sage's unmanageable hair, "What color is it?"

"Sparkly white, like soap suds."

"Oh," Apple breathed, "That would be so pretty."

"Yes," Kasha nodded, enjoying Apple's pleasure, "It is. Do you want to hear about her hair and hat?"

"Please!"

"So her hair is the color of leaves, shimmering in the early morning, like the taste of fresh peas." Apple smiled, peas were her favorite. "And her hat, is fussy like some kittens, and is the color of fresh peaches growing in the orchards." Even thinking of this made both girls mouths water.

"Hey," Sage strode over, "How's my little sis today?"

"Sage," Apple squealed, "Ash was just telling me what the escort looks like this year."

Sage smiled at her friend, grateful for how she took care of Apple. Sage worked as a clerk in the mayors office, and Kasha babysat Apple, as well as her own young sister Willow. But Mom had the day off, so had taken over Willow for the morning.

Sage ruffled Apple's curly hair, speaking brightly, so Apple wouldn't worry about anything, "We have to go sign in, so you stay here. OK?"

"I know," Apple smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kasha placed a hand on Sage's shoulder guiding her to the tables, "Don't worry about her, Sage. She's strong."

"I know, I just hope I'm never reaped and have to leave her."

"Oh, that could never happen, Apple needs you." Kasha shuddered at the thought of something like that happening. It made her want to spit at the peacekeepers who enforced these stupid Hunger Games.

The two girls joined the others their age, occasionally glancing at the spot where they had left Apple. Kasha smiled when her mom and Willow joined Apple, the two little girls were good for each other. They didn't talk, it was too hard to be chatty knowing some child was going to be sent to their death.

For Kasha, it was fairly easy to zone out, as she really didn't care about all the extra stuff that the mayor said. Her thought drifted to Apple, and Willow, not paying attention to the mayor's small talk, or the escort's rambling. Then Kasha was studying the blooms in the Bradford Pear next to the stage. Was there something in that tree? She wanted to take a step closer, when suddenly she heard a familiar name.

"Sage Sawyer!"

Sage yelped, and her hands shook. She tried to take a step, but nearly fell down crying out Apple's name. Kasha was horrified, Apple needed her older sister, this couldn't be happening. Peacekeepers strode towards Sage, dragging her to her feet. Kasha rushed forward, saying the words without thinking, "I volunteer"

The peacekeepers dropped Sage, allowing her to fall to a heap on the pavement. They took her arms roughly instead, pushing her in front of the escort. "And your name? The escort trilled in her face.

"Kasha Caldmeyer." Sage was still sobbing, and Kasha caught sight of Apple being led by Willow to her sister.

"Our male tribute is Catalan Pert"

The boys all glanced around one another, but no one stepped forward, "I said Catalan Pert?"

A rustling in the trees, and then a tall skinny boy fell clumsily to the ground. "It's me." He croaked, rising and stepping forward. The whole crowd stared at him, stunned by what he'd been doing.

"All right," the mayor grabbed the mic from the escort, pushing her roughly out of the way, "We have our tributes, time to go." The escort protested, but was ignored.

Peacekeepers grabbed Catalan, pushing and dragging him into the Hall of Justice. Catalan searched frantically for his mom, yelling his goodbyes. District 11 was harsh: Catalan would be punished, no time for farewells for him.

_Short Time_

Kasha was estatice to see her mom, and give Willow one last hug. She knew the boy had been dragged to the train, the peacekeepers hadn't let him see his family. She had been worried they would do the same to her, but thankfully, she had apparently been cooperative enough.

"The doctor," her mom spoke softly, "He put Sage out, she was so upset, it was frightening to see her like that."

"I couldn't let Apple go without her, Mom. I'm sorry."

Her mom shook her head sadly, watching as Willow cried into Kasha's arms. A peacekeeper threw the door open, his tone slipped, even angry, "Your times up. Get out before I.."

"We're going," her mom spoke quickly, smiling painfully at her daughter. They both knew how low her chances were.

**I'll try to post 12 soon, but I'm going out-of-town tomorrow for a very busy political event, so it might take a while longer.**

**"Our Lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter." MLKj**


	21. But Now I See

**I know it's been a _long_ time, but our internet provider switched systems, and so we lost wifi this week. :-( But I can finally post a chapter, Yeah! Thanks to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for Maureen, and a guest for Mark.**

"Did they come up with anything for after the reaping?" Maureen stepped in from outside, wishing there was enough food for breakfast. Mom had them skip the morning meal, so they could have a larger supper. The only problem being, they might not even have a bite for supper.

Mitchel shook his head, bending down to lace up his boots, "Nope, haven't heard anything, Dad's down at the Hob, he might trade something."

"What's he found to trade?"

"I can't let Mom know." He glanced out the open window, before whispering, "It's one of Mom's art pieces, Dad thought a peacekeeper might like a bit of class."

Maureen snorted. Her mom saved these art pieces, saying they were from her family's pre-dark day's business, too special to get rid of. Yes, she thought they were pretty, but what could you do with them in the Seam? Hopefully someone else could appreciate their value, at least enough for food.

"Which one did he take?" She sat down on the three legged stool, balancing carefully, as one peg was broken.

Mitchel shrugged, "Some piece made by the R guy."

"Renoir?" Maureen gasped, that piece was beautiful, her grey eyes grew stormy at the thought of loosing that piece.

"You really shouldn't wear that tank top, you're too skinny for it."

She scowled at her brother, "I like this shirt, what made you think you can tell me what to wear?"

He shrugged as he stood up, "Just saying I can see all your ribs, it's like announcing we haven't eaten a good meal in a month."

She rolled her grey eyes, "No one's eating well, Mitchell, and at least we can show the Capitol how they treat us."

Mark Thorne

"Give me a fair price," Mark scowled at the overweight merchant man. He hadn't gone out at midnight to catch this bird, just to get cheated at noon.

The man frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I need a nice bird for our party tonight, will you take some of this corn?" He held out his basket, inadvertently showing his whole catch to Mark eyes.

Mark eyed the corn, his mouth watering for the sweet taste. It was still in its husk, he could only imagine how well his Mom would make it. But now he could also see the red berries, and grinned at this guys foolishness.

"I'll take some corn, those trays of cranberries, _and_ that bottle of cider" He stared the man down, daring him to argue.

"Guess you could have some berries." he looked into his basket, "But this is my special cider." His voice whined, as pulled the corn from his basket.

"You have more at home, you want the bird or not?" Time to cinch this deal, not haggle.

The man sighed, frustrated at being out traded by this Seam kid. "Here's your stuff," he handed over the coveted food, "Enjoy it." He mumbled, as he placed the pheasant in his own basket.

Mark didn't need told twice. This was going to be a special feast, corn, berries, and a bottle of hard cider.

* * *

><p>Crossing her arms, tapping her black and white heels, Albany decided this district was just as bad, maybe even worse than she had pictured. Everyone back home talked about these places like idyllic country cottages, which was really far from the truth. Albany couldn't stand how dusty this district was, every surface was so dingy, it was getting her perfect gloves terribly dirty. And she was trying so hard not to touch anything.<p>

She stepped out of the cramped escort's room, and approached the open foyer. There were two district 12 victor, both won when she was just old enough to enjoy the games. Twelve, and fifteen years ago. Used to be three victors, but Haymitch Abernathy had died, drunkenly wandering in front of the coal train. At least that was what was said on the news.

"I'm Albany," she held out her gloved hand, batting her long black eyelashes at the male victor.

He stood, touching her shoulder, and forcing her backwards. "Snider, you've probably heard of me."

"Yes," she smiled, and turned to the woman, "You're Raquel?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm the man in the moon? Who else could I be?"

Albany bit her lip, confused by these victors' brusque manners.

"Listen," Snider began to pace, "Just gonna tell you now. You can't expect 12 to win. Remember that in 75 years, we've won only three times."

Albany's eyes widened, "Actually," she began, correcting his obvious mistake.

"No," Raquel shouted, making Albany nearly jump out of her heels "You cannot mention those two, especially not in twelve." Her eyes sent daggers at the escort, "Never, not to the tributes, not to us, not to anyone, while you are the escort here."

Albany shook her head slowly, confused by Raquel's words.

"It's something you learn in 12," Snider spoke softly, "They killed Haymitch for those two, they kill anyone who brings them up here, their pictures aren't even on the wall of tributes."

"They killed Haymitch?" Albany's voice rose, "What are you talking about?"

Raquel stood, grabbing the escort by the velvet collar, "Listen," she hissed, "you are probably the stupidest escort I've ever seen. So, you know I don't want to get killed, you better just shut up, and don't bring up Haymitch, or that girl!" She let go up the fabric, allowing the escort to collapse on the floor.

Snider tried to smooth things over, grabbing Albany's neck, and pulling her to her feet, "You just got on Raquel's nerves, we have to do this to all our escorts, so you aren't actually the stupidest, maybe just the slowest." Raquel glared at him, daring Snider to contradict her once more.

Albany decided to lean against the wall, ignoring the dust that would coat her white skirt. The question dawned on her, and she just had to ask. "Are you two saying that this district is mistreated?"

Raquel rolled her eyes, "I've got to go get some fresh air.' She slammed past Snider, storming out the doors.

Snider shuffled nervously, "We just have to be on our guard. The Capitol had made a point to not let our kids win, I'm not even sure how Raquel and I even made it. Of course, we might not have wanted to win, if we had realized our hellish future."

Albany shook her head, her voice rising in shock at his impudence,"Our Capitol would never rig the games!"

"Come on, don't blind yourself." His grey eyes looked into her intensely, as he shook his head at another escort's unseeing picture of the games. He warned them every year, but it was pretty much the same stupid reaction.

"Don't get close, or fall in love with these tributes. If they live, I'll end up dead." He stepped back, watching her facial muscles twist at his words. He barely kept back a round of laughter at her open mouth. She would live, and never breathe a word of this conversation, the escorts never would admit to each other how depressing twelve really was.

Albany stood seemingly frozen in shock by what she'd just heard. Ruby had told her 12 wasn't that bad of a district, but obviously she had had a different experience with these insane victors. Capitol interference with the games was utter nonsense, she must put those silly ideas out of her head. And she knew how to do that, focus on something much more pleasant, like applying another coat of silver nail polish to ones' nails.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm not going to write a squarereaping deal, it's going to be covered in the recaps anyway. Hope that's alright.**


	22. The Scoop

_So, I've gotten alot of input on a sponsoring and here's how mine will work for this story..._

_After interviews, and private sessions, there will be a list of Available tributes to sponsor, and their Capitol Ratings. Not all will be on the list, because some aren't popular enough. Throughout the actual games this will vary, and change._

_I'll put up the sponsor amounts, costs, and from on my profile in a few days. Hope this makes sense, please feel free to PM me ideas and questions. Right now saying it outloud makes sense to me, not so much writing it down ;-)_

* * *

><p>"Seven minute break folks!" A collective sigh of relief filled the studio as the cameras cut from the bland reaping at district 12.<p>

Augustus stretched back, his fingertips touching, "Hadrian is my coffee coming?" He yelled, rubbing his temple. He was fighting exhaustion, nearly 11 hours of uninterrupted broadcasting.

"Almost sir, we're getting those booster pills." Those pills were a lifesaver, keeping you going, but allowing you to sleep when you were ready.

Augustus nodded. His partner had abandoned him at half-point, complaining that Augustus didn't let him talk enough. Good riddance of that idiot and his stupid hair piece. It was nauseating to see the ice cream look alike drowning in a pool of sweat.

"Sir?"

He glanced up, noticing his assistant's own impeccable appearance. At least he didn't look insane, just like a Capitolite. "Enjoying the broadcast?"

"No, I really don't think…"

"I need a partner Hadrian. Patrician abandoned the job." Whatever Hadrian was going to say, Augustus would never know.

"I know, he's been gone,"

"3 minutes!" The director's voice cut into the air.

Augustus leaned forward, looking down at the list of updates on his tablet. "Already starting the betting on the tributes, Hadrian, who do you put your own money behind?"

Hadrian paled, his purple lips turning an iced color, "It's against the law for a broadcaster to bet, sir."

Augustus rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Everyone does it, even my uncle put money down." He cracked his knuckles, then gestured to the chair next to him, "Sit down, I need a bouncer."

"But, I'm not made up, or know the stuff,"

"It's nothing, just help me blabber on about our favorites." As he spoke the director started the countdown, and Hadrian reluctantly sat next to his boss, "what's your last name?" Augustus whispered

Hadrian glanced at his boss, who was now smiling at the cameras, all traces of his frustrated exhaustion gone. Should he whisper back his name? Or would the mics catch the sound?

"Good evening, Panem. We've had a very fun day! I'm Augustus Flickerman, and Here's my host Hadrian," He turned, raising his eyebrows at his partner.

"Micles" Hadrian mouthed, pretending to smile.

"Micles!" Augustus clapped, "We've all seen Hadrian perform on Panem's Spotlight, and he's a gifted musician, a talented voice in our bland world today. So it's an honor to welcome such a star to the show!"

Now it was Hadrian's turn to raise his eyebrows in confusion. Why was his boss saying this stuff that was obviously not true? Instead of continuing to fret, he nodded at the camera, smilingly agreeing with the nonsense Augustus was spouting.

"We had a few surprises this year, didn't we Hadrian?"

"Yes, that's right!" Hadrian managed, scrambling to remember all of today's continuous show. What had stuck with him the most? "I would say, that kid falling out of that tree gave me quite a shock."

His cohost laughed, "That's right! And a District 11 volunteer! Two surprises from one district, what at treat!"

"There were actually a lot of non-career volunteers wouldn't you say?"

"Well it is a Quarter Quell, no one want's to miss out on all the action!" He clapped Hadrian on the back, surprising the young man.

"Yeah," Hadrian muttered, before continuing with a routine question "what do you think of the reaped tributes?"

"No real surprises, I'm not betting on our district 12, 3, or 10." Augustus shrugged, "They're either sending in young tributes, or they look too weak."

"Any thoughts on whether some of the volunteers might join the Career Alliance?"

"What's so interesting about that is a lot of our volunteers don't appear incredibly games worthy," he pulled up a picture of the volunteer from District 9, "see this guy, Philadelphia Rexen, nice looking kid, but doesn't have victor looking qualities."

Hadrian nodded, scrambling to decide on a victor looking volunteer, "That kid from 7, was his name Grel Gracy?" A picture appeared on the screen behind them, "Doesn't he look tough, eager for the games?"

"Yes," Augustus agreed, "Though obviously our toughest competitor this year appears to be our 2 volunteer, Achilles Jarvis, he even refused to shake his partner's hand!"

"That's right!" Hadrian reminded himself to keep smiling, "And Odile Vesatyn seemed like such an eager volunteer, though the girl from One," he glanced down at their notes, while her picture flashed on the screen, "Radiance Osmium, she seems very prepared, even dangerous."

"Yes, look at those eyes, daring you for a fight," Augustus nodded, "And only 15 years old for District One this year!"

"But we still have our volunteers." Hadrian shook his head, "Such brave young tributes."

"Exactly, but Hadrian," Augustus smiled at his partner, his voice rising in excitement, "The Capitol actually knows one of our special tributes this year!" He tapped his tablet, bringing up the District 8 female.

"Taylor Thread, she's a model right?"

Augustus slapped his hands together, "I just can't wait to see what her stylist puts her in tomorrow!"

"The suspense is going to kill us all!"

"I know," Augustus moaned, "But we have an exciting surprise for our audience." He leaned towards Hadrian, his voice slipping to a conspiratorial whisper.

"Really? What's up your sleeve this time, Augustus?"

"We've managed to have one of our stylists come in for a live chat tomorrow, merely hours before the parade!"

Hadrian managed a gasp in surprise, even though nearly every year a stylist showed up, why must they act like it was so cool? He was relieved that the bells rang, indicating air time was coming to a close. It was his turn to speak, and he struggled for the right words, finally managing, "I can't imagine anyone in Panem not tuning in for this interview!"

Augustus laughed, agreeing with his co-host, before signing them off. The cameras clicked off, and he turned to his young assistant, "You did great! We'll be playing re-runs all night, so be sure to get some rest, I need you here at 6 tomorrow."

"You mean, you want me on the air again?"

"Of course! Any partner's better than these guys who keep buying their way on air."

**Hoping to update soon! Now that we have all our tributes, could you list your top favorite 3, and top 3 least favorites? Thanks! **


	23. Train rides-part one

_So not sure how much I'll be putting in each chapter, I don't think there will be too much of a pattern. _

Glaze cracked his knuckles, his mind busily calculating the long list of tributes he would soon be dealing with. Turning down the TV volume, he left it running, just in case the reruns from a super interesting game came on. He turned as the door opened and their female mentor walked in, trailed by his talking partner.

"The careers need a strong leader, and I don't think the kids from 2 or 4 measure up. Basically, I think our district is better this year." Radiance flopped on the sofa, changing the channel to some sort of modeling show. Glaze chewed his lips in frustration, but decided to stay quiet, rather than annoy his potential ally.

Copper was holding a notepad, and writing as she stood at the window of the still train. They had arrived in the Capitol long ago, but couldn't leave the train till tomorrow morning. "So Copper," Glaze began, "what do you think?"

"We'll wait for Odyssey before officially making any plans," she tapped her pen, "But it is important for you to really weigh the opposition. Gauge their reactions, study their eyes, try to see how confident they are."

Radiance shrugged, "I can't stand that dude from 2, he acts like a maniac, he wouldn't even shake hands. We should see about keeping him out of our pack."

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast." Glaze and Radiance jumped, they hadn't heard Odyssey enter. He stared at them, "You better learn that handling weapons is an asset, but paying attention to your surroundings matters more. I could have killed you while you were rambling on, Radiance."

Radiance scowled, while Glaze spoke, "Sorry, I can pay attention, just not in that mode right now."

Copper placed a hand on her cousins shoulder, "Don't be sorry, Odyssey was being sneaky." He rolled his eyes, shrugging her off, before sitting down.

"Why'd you volunteer Radiance?"

She stared for a second, "I've trained, I want to win, live the life I deserve." She crossed her arms, daring this annoying mentor to pester her further.

He nodded, his eyes moving to Glaze. "And you?"

Glaze shifted, "My sister was going to volunteer, but she had a training accident. That left me, I've trained, and I know I can win."

Copper spoke softly, "Is your sister Ivory?"

He turned, his face flushed, "You know her?" He scrambled to remember the trainers who had been present the day Ivory became paralyzed. Briefly, he wondered if Copper had been involved in the accident. It was clear that she had been when she jumped up, and rushed from the compartment.

"What's up with that?"

Glaze wanted to punch Radiance, he was partially glad Odyssey spoke so sharply to her, knowing he couldn't take his anger out on her. He didn't hear what the mentor said, too distracted by Copper's reaction to his sister.

The door swished open, and Glaze glanced back, expecting to see Copper. Instead it was the blue escort, who danced in, chirping giddily. "You are the best set of volunteers this year! We definitely beat two and four! Isn't this exciting?"

"Yes, Tempest," Odyssey sighed wearily, "Absolutely wonderful."

"Have you two eaten anything?" She pranced over, placing her long fingers on Radiance's shoulder. The girl winced but didn't move. "We have fresh lobster, and the most divine cheese balls! You two must eat!"

Odyssey stood motioning for them to do the same. Radiance crossed her arms, unsure what to think of the escort. She hadn't changed from her reaping outfit, and she would feel so much more comfortable in a pair of jeans. The escort was practically dragging her to the table, her nails digging through the red fabric. She grit her teeth, determined to not look like a sissy.

"You get to sleep on this lovely train tonight, but imagine tomorrow, your rooms will be so stupendous, and your prep crew are the most charming people. Now remember, getting off the train tomorrow, smile, smile, smile! Glaze you have lovely cheeks, and such a nice looking jaw. Smile wide! Radiance, wear a shorter skirt, those braids," she paused, "We'll think about those."

"Why?" Radiance picked at the shrimp on her plate, wondering if she should have chosen the clams.

"Braids are more outer district, too plain, fine for training, but you need to be pretty!"

Radiance glanced at Odyssey, but he appeared to be too engrossed in his soup to notice what the escort said. She caught Glaze's eye, he looked as confused as she felt. They were from district one, did it really matter how they looked? Everyone would love them no matter what, right?

* * *

><p><strong>District 2<strong>

Odile rolled her eyes at her district partner. He was such a jerk. Even their mentor, Loki seemed to dislike him.

Loki turned to her, "What kind of strengths do you have?" He picked up his wine glass, as Achilles continued to glare from across the table.

"I'm a fighter, I've trained, and I am definitely going to lead the career pack."

Achilles scoffed, "You? You are probably the shortest Career in history, and I could just snap your neck!"

Odile picked up her steak knife, ready to end this guy once and for all. Before she could even blink her hand was pinned to the table, the female mentor Rhea, speaking, her voice like ice. "Save it, both of you. Achilles, you are wrong, I am shorter than Odile, by 2 inches. Odile suck it up, if you can't take a hit, than forget about winning."

Loki raised his eyebrows, "Good thing our dear escort isn't here. Than we would have made such a nice party."

Achilles glared at Loki. He couldn't stand him. Now Rhea, she was a bit better. He might not glare at her for the entire next 3 days. She had at least handled that brat of a partner he had.

"About the career alliance," Loki spoke, as he cut into his slice of pecan pie, "I think all three districts have decent tributes."

"I'm not joining." Achilles growled.

Odile's eyes widened, and Loki purred, "Are you sure, this is such a rash decision."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well," Loki spoke around a piece of pie, "There will be little Rhea and I can do for you without an alliance."

Odile smirked at him, making his blood boil, but then Rhea spoke, "Come on Loki, there have been tributes from our district who've skipped out. Achilles has his own plan, why not help him?"

"My dear, Rhea, those tributes never win. Achilles, I'll give you one names, Coruan Flins. Don't let the same mistake be your ruin." He swirled his wine, eyes studying Achilles.

"I don't care," he muttered, "it is my choice."

"Fine." Loki set his glass down, "Rhea may help you, and I'll assist our winner." He stood, motioning for Odile to follow, which she did quite willingly.

"Great," Achilles muttered, "we got rid of him."

Rhea studied him for a few minutes, before leaning in towards him. "No one ever disagrees with Loki, my dear, you have made a fatal mistake."

_Hope you liked this! Who do you think will lead the careers? Do you think Achilles will make an alliance of his own? If so, with who?_


	24. Pulling In--Trains Part 2

_**Approximately 35 minutes from the Capitol**_

Pixelle stepped into the darkened train compartment, checking to see if anyone was still up with her. It was almost midnight, but their escort said they just had stay up till the train pulled into the Capitol. Pixelle didn't want to miss out on the view, so had happily agreed to try out the coffee the avox had served.

"Theodore, you're staying up?" she came over, sitting down on the couch, noting that he was watching replays of today's reaping.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." He turned on the lamp next to him, "And call me Teddy, everyone else does."

"Fine," she looked at the screen, "Why are you watching these again? Fedora said once was enough."

He shrugged, "I'm just trying to figure these kids out. I mean, why would someone volunteer to die?" As he spoke the girl from district 3 volunteered.

Pixelle squinted at him, "Why are you even thinking like that?"

"Well, I just want to know why. It's just so strange."

"Life is strange, Teddy. Let's watch one of those funny shows," she picked up the remote and began flipping channels, informing him on which one's were actually funny.

"How do you know about these shows?" Teddy questioned, bewildered by her knowledge, "They don't play these in our district.

She shrugged, "It's fairly easy to get into the Capitol's shows. You just have to figure out access codes, and network monograms."

Teddy shook his head, confused. He really didn't care about being entertained, but when he realized Pixelle was going to stay awake until they arrived, he hadn't wanted to appear younger and go on to bed.

"Children," A voice sang, "We're entering the tunnel. Soon you'll see our Capitol with your very own eyes!"

Pixelle jumped up, "Really, Fedora? Is our mentor going to come?"  
>The escort shook her head, orange curls bobbing, "Bernard has gone to bed, but we won't let that dampen our spirits, right?"<p>

The kids shrugged. Bernard had ignored them from the very start of the trip, Pixelle figured he didn't think they were worth mentoring. Which was too bad, since their district didn't have a female mentor to balance out that grouch. Maybe that's why they only had one victor, Bernard just wasn't too interested in mentoring.

"Go ahead and stand by the windows, you'll get a good view when we leave the tunnel." Fedora pushed Teddy to a window seat, while Pix stood next to one.

Teddy gasped at the bright displays of light, dancing colors on the lake, and illuminated skyline. Pixelle shook her head, in awe of the programs that directed this vision. Fedora clapped her hands, trilling on what joy the sight gave them.

"Wasn't it worth staying up for?"

Pixelle nodded, stepping back from the blinding view. She took her glasses off, rubbing them on her flannel pajamas top, "Thanks for telling us about it."

"Does everyone get to see it?" Teddy whispered, too in awe to turn from the window.

"No," the escort giggled, "Four and Five might, but their trains pull in even later in the morning, so those tributes probably sleep through it. Of course, the others either get here before dark, or after daylight today. So you see how special you are!"

Their train pulled into the docks, blocking the city. Teddy slowly stood, wishing he could have seen more.

"Well, children, it's nearly 1 o'clock. You must get your sleep, and be fresh for our very exciting day tomorrow!" She patted their heads, and handed them each a pill, "Take this, it will dilute the effects of the caffeine so you can get your beauty rest."

_**District 4 Train, a few hours earlier**_

Annora glanced at her two tributes as she sat down in the dining car. She had made it clear to Heavan that she wanted to speak to them alone, and thankfully the escort had listened. Of course she still had to contend with her partner Ripley. But Ripley knew Annora well enough to let her take the lead.

"Marius, why are you wearing that stupid scarf?" Chelsea suppressed a snort as Marius' face turned red from their mentor's question.

"I, uh, get cold."

"Really?' Annora cocked an eyebrow, before growling at the boy, "Than why are you wearing shirtsleeves, and sandals? In case you don't know, I don't like getting lied to."

Marius shifted uncomfortably, "I need to cover up my neck."

Chelsea spoke, "That's strange, I mean, you have chicken pox or something?"

"No," he shook his head, but before he could speak Annora had enough of this nonsense.

"Take it off." She commanded, folding her arms, and giving the boy a deadly glare.

Slowly Marius unwound the scarf, revealing an ugly set of bruises. Chelsea gasped, while Annora rolled her eyes. _Figures,_ she thought.

"You get that in training?" Ripley spoke for the first time, eyeing Marius from his perch on the far side of the room.

"No," Annora sighed, "He's never been in training, and if he won those, he would have been showing them off." Ripley always had the stupidest ideas.

"Not acting like such a nerd," Chelsea laughed, "What's the Capitol going to think?"

"That's he tough, not that you gotten beaten up." She gave Marius a pointed look, "Stop cowering, and act like you're from 4." She faced Chelsea, "You've been thru some training, so I'm not worried about your attitude."

Chelsea's eyes widened, "How did you know about training?"

"I know the name of every kid who walks thru those doors." She stood, "It's been a long day kiddos, get some rest, I'll see you both at breakfast tomorrow."

They watched her walk out, not noticing Ripley standing up, "Don't cross her, you won't like it."

Chelsea frowned, "I didn't know Annora was that grouchy!"

Ripley shrugged, "Not if you do what she wants." He ruffled Marius hair, "And be sure you get to breakfast right on time, Annora thinks your lazy if you show up late." He sauntered off, yawning loudly.

**Who's you favorite mentor? **

**The reviews are fantastic! It's awesome to know what people think of the story.**


	25. Arriving Part One

Adam woke up, feeling panicked. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to remember where he was. He glanced about the room, and fumbled for his glasses. He stumbled from the bed, trying to recall where he had placed them. As his toes touched to plush carpet, he was overcome, realizing exactly where he was, and what had happened yesterday.

He jerked as he heard their escort's voice coming down the hall. She wasn't coming in here, was she? He rushed on his clothes, relieved that he was dressed when his door was thrown open. "Good morning!" the red dyed escort smiled brightly, "It's so good to see that you're already awake! Now we arrived at the Capitol _very, very, very, _early this morning, so come eat, so you can meet everyone!" She clapped loudly, making Adam jump.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready."

The escort frowned, her yellow lips puckering, "Aren't those the clothes you wore yesterday?"

Adam shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm still clean."

The escort gasped, "Of course not! Hygiene is _very, very, very _important, you must shower and change clothes, young man!"

"It's alright," a voice spoke from behind them, a tall man stepped in, "Don't let Valentine scare you, I don't think anyone can shower enough to make her happy."

Valentine pursed her lips some more, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm going to go check on our female tribute." She lifted her head, and swept past the mentor, clearly annoyed.

Adam nodded, "Thanks, I, um, wasn't sure about whether I really need to change,"

"It doesn't matter that much, By the way, I'm Bren." Adam nodded. He should have met Bren last night, but had been so upset that he had disappeared into his room, just wanting to hide.

As if reading his thoughts, Bren spoke, "It's okay, don't worry about your hiding out last night." He ran his fingers through his thin blonde hair, "Guess you know Myrica died of old age, so it's just me."

"Yeah," Adam followed Bren as he headed down to the dining car. Adam kept stopping to stare at the windows, in awe of the view. Bren laughed as Adam continued to gawk, hardly watching his steps as he entered the dining car.

"Yep, nice view right?" Bren chuckled, "Enjoy it while you can, but come on to breakfast."

Adam turned, seeing the table for the first time, "This is a lot of food!" He sank into a chair, a bit overcome. He felt bad, wishing he could let Elise and Luna try out some of this feast.

Bren smiled, picking up a spoon, "Eat up, chocolate pudding is my personal favorite." Adam nodded, before picking up a spoon, and trying to decide where to start.

"I met your partner, Abby." Bren looked up from his bowl, "She's a nice girl, a bit tough, but she'll be a good ally."

"Ally?" Adam felt his voice squeak.

Bren smiled, "Don't worry, you can always find someone else."

Adam swallowed some water, trying to not appear nervous. He had been too distraught after saying goodbye to Luna to pay attention to his partner. As if on cue, the doors swished open and Valentine and Abby walked in.

"Now, Abby dear, eat, the crowd's will be coming any moment to see us!"

"Crowds?" Adam asked.

Abby glanced his way, "Nice to know you're finally around." She loaded her plate, filling up on scrambled eggs, bacon, and the weird fluffy fruit salad.

Bren spoke, "Abby and I talked after you went to your room, Adam. I'm afraid she didn't quite understand your emotional state."

Abby brushed back a strand of hair as she sat down. Bren had way understated her feelings. It made her angry how upset and emotional this guy had gotten. Come on, it was like he had already given up. You couldn't get so sappy and just shut down like that.

Focusing on her food, she realized the guy was watching her. "What? You need something?"

"No," Adam stuttered, "Just wondering on your plan for the games." He looked down at his plate, suddenly enamored with his french toast.

Abby glanced at Bren, who just shrugged. "I'm not sure yet," her voice softened, "But I'm certain Bren will help us come up with something good."

Valentine clapped, "That's the spirit! We'll have a marvelous strategy, with loads of sponsors!" Adam looked at her, could he really win any sponsors?

Bren pointed with his fork,"See? Folks are really starting to gather."

Adam and Abby looked in the direction he had pointed. Sure enough a rainbow of colors had appeared, as a large crowd pushed and shoved towards the train entrance.

"They expect us to come out in about 15 minutes," the escort beamed, "It's going to be so fun!" She stood, tiptoeing over to the mirror to check on her hair and make up, "Now, children eat quickly! You need to brush your teeth and get ready to go, go, go!"

* * *

><p>Only have time for these two today, lots of homework, and catching up.<p>

And it's going to be 77' tomorrow...you might not be able to tie me down to my computer when I can go enjoy TX January! Really, my next update may take awhile

Sorry! :-(


	26. Sponsoring Info

**So, I know you want a chapter...but this is important too. I'll put up a list of current sponsor points on my profile _soon. _Have fun!**

Obviously you can sponsor any tribute, so enjoy collecting points!

Sponsoring points.

If you submitted a tribute-automatically receive 50 points

Reaped tribute - 20 points

Volunteered tribute- 50 points

Tribute Assessment 6 or below—100 points

Tribute Assessment 7 or higher—200 points

Capitol likes tribute interview—200 points

Survives Bloodbath—300 points

For every day survived—receive 100 points (day one it would be 100, day three 300, day five 500, and so forth)

Tribute makes an ally—75 points and for every additional ally made

Make alliance with district partner- 150 points

Alliance of 2 - each receive 70 points

Alliance of 3—each receive 80 points

Alliance of 4 or more—each receive 115 points

Kill district partner—25 points

Kill member of alliance—50 points for each alliance kill

For every kill add 200 points

Tribute dies in bloodbath—375 points

Tribute dies before top 8—400 points

Member of last 8—500 points

Reviewing story - 30 points

Following story - 30 points

Answering chapter questions 100 points

* * *

><p>Hope these sound good...here's our inventory. And everyone needs to thank AnnabethTheTributeThatLived for creating it!<p>

Pack of crackers 5 points

Pack of jerkey 5 points

Trail mix 10 points

Granola bar 10 points

Popcorn 10 points

Energy bar 15 points

Loaf of bread 20 points

Cup of broth 20 points

5 apples 25 points

Pack of dried fruit 25 points

Pizza party (Medium pepperoni pizza, 10 wings, 10 pieces of celery w/ ranch, 2 liter of Root Beer) 250 points

Capitol feast (BBQ ribs, pot of lamb stew, rice, mixed vegetables, 20 rolls, goat cheese, fruit salad, 3 cups of hot chocolate, 3 cups of lemonade, silverware, plates and napkins) 550 points

8 oz water bottle 50 points (filled)

16 oz water bottle 75 points (filled)

64 oz water bottle 100 points (filled)

Survival:

10 feet of rope 5 points

20 feet of rope 10 points

40 feet of rope 15 points

Small coil of wire 5 points

Medium coil of wire 10 points

Large coil of wire 20 points

Small first aid kit (3 band-aids, 5 pieces of gauze, tape and antiseptic) 75 points

Medium first aid kit (10 band-aids, 20 pieces of gauze, tape, antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, pain killers and fever reducers) 100 points

Large first aid kit (25 band-aids, 50 pieces of gauze, tape, antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, peroxide, pain killers, fever reducers, burn cream, tracker hacker anti venom, Pepto Bismol, medicinal plant book, needle and thread) 150 points

Torch 15 points

Flashlight 35 points

One person tent 200 points

Multi person tent 700 points

Net 25 points

Blanket 130 points

All medicine 999 points

Small shovel 30 points

Matches 40 points

Sleeping bag 100 points

Iodine 20 points

Compass 50 points

Awl 65 points

Spile 80 points

Empty backpack 50 points

Sneakers 40 points

Belt 25 points

Boots 50 points

Jacket 75 points

Body armor 3,500 points

Shield 2,500 points

Change of clothes (T-Shirt, jeans, jacket, extra socks, hair tie, boots and sneakers) 300 points

Small random backpack (About the size of a medium sized purse) (Contains 3 of the following: matches, rope, small coil of wire, iodine, change of socks, small first aid kit, hair tie, dried fruit, aloe spray; chosen randomly; orange in color) 150 points

Medium random backpack (Actually a drawstring bag) (Contains 5 of the following: Matches, rope, medium coil of wire, iodine, boots, sneakers, loaf of bread,medium first aid kit, small water bottle; chosen randomly; green in color) 250 points

Large random backpack (Contains 10 of the following: Matches, rope, large coil of wire, change of clothes, large first aid kit, iodine, medium water bottle, lotion, Chapstick, umbrella, fever reducers, pain killers, 5 Apples, cup of broth, empty syringe, survival knife, screw driver, wrench, tent; chosen randomly; black in color) 500 points

Weapons:

Dagger 100 points

Pack of 3 throwing knives 250 points

Pack of 5 throwing knives 400 points

Sword 800 points

Machete 875 points

Sickle 900 points

Spear 500 points

Trident 1000 points

Whip 275 points

Bow and 5 arrows 450 points

Bow and 10 arrows 650 points

Bow and 25 arrows 1750 points

Mace 700 points

Baton 240 points

Scythe 750 points

Blowgun with 10 darts 500 points

Blowgun with 24 darts 1250 points

Small axe 375 points

Crossbow 1400 points

Large axe 800 points

Gun powder and matches 1500 points

Slingshot 130 points

Misc:

Bar of soap 30 points

Bottle of lotion 35 points

Chapstick 45 points

Shampoo 55 points

Towel 25 points

Wash cloth 15 points

Tooth brush 10 points

Tooth paste 10 points

Small hygiene pack (Bar of soap, towel and tooth brush) 45 points

Medium hygiene pack (Bar of soap, shampoo, towel, wash cloth, toothbrush) 75 points

Large hygiene pack (Bar of soap, bottle of lotion, Chapstick, shampoo, towel, wash cloth, toothbrush and tooth paste) 90 points

Pen and paper 30 points

Sunscreen 25 points

5 hair ties 25 points

5 head bands 45 points

Plastic wrap 15 points

Aluminum foil 25 points

5 Ziplock bags 30 points

Tribute tracker 3500


	27. Stepping Out

Hermann was shocked by all the people screaming for them. "Are we really going to have to walk through that crowd?" The curtains were closed, but they could still hear the chaos outside.

Sybil bounced on her toes, "They are so happy to meet you! Come now, smile and let them know how happy you are to see them!" She waved her hands in the air, shaking the wrist bangles loudly, "I'm going to go get your mentors. They are in the lounge car still." She blew them kisses as she stepped out the door.

Stella nodded, "I'm sure your excited Hermann, right?" She wanted to laugh at his panic stricken look.

"How can I be excited?" He shook his head slightly, "I mean, it's not doing me any good."

Stella places a hand on his shoulder, speaking sweetly, "Oh, but your family is going to be so proud of you on tv today. Aren't you at least happy about that?"

Hermann bit his lip, "Mom might watch, but I really just don't want her to, I feel bad you know."

"You shouldn't feel bad about being reaped it wasn't your fault." She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's not the reaping," he muttered, "It's just other stuff."

"Like what?" she questioned innocently. "I'm certain your mom loves you no matter what you did."

Hermann began to shake nervously, "No, I didn't tell her, that's the whole problem."

"Oh," she breathed, her eyes wide, "You should never keep things on your chest. Tell someone, you'll feel so much better." Stella eyed his reaction, seeing how he broke out in a sweat, his pupils dilating. Boy, this kid was hiding something big!

"Well, I just don't know, I mean who could I tell now?"

Stella looked down at the floor, speaking very softly, "I don't know, maybe me?"

Hermann's eyes widened, "I just can't!" he blurted, taking a step back.

"Oh, we're all going to die soon, so why not make yourself feel better?" She shrugged, "but it is your choice, you don't have too."

Hermann thought of this for a second, "Are you sure I'll feel better?" She nodded, and he took a deep breath. This girl had been so nice to him, maybe she could help him? "Well, a couple of years ago, I found out my dad was spending a lot of time with this prostitute. I, uh, I, really should have told my mom, but I just never could." He looked at the carpet, embarrassed by his lack of courage.

Stella smiled to herself, before giving the boy a quick hug, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Hermann, I know how terrible such a secret is!" She stepped back, "But now you're going to feel a lot better, trust me."

The car doors open, and Sybil dragged in their mentors. One looked zoned out, and the other just angry.  
>Stella smiled towards Sybil, "Is everything ok?"<p>

"Well," Sybil brushed at her wig, "Andronica just was having a bit of trouble." The zoned out mentor glanced their way.

"Did you say my name?" she mumbled, before whining loudly, "I don't want to talk to Caesar today."

Sybil exhaled, "How many time do I have to tell you! Caesar is retired, you will never talk to him again!"

The other mentor spoke sharply, "Give her a break. Come, on are we gonna get out of here or not?" He crossed his arms, his face showing his annoyance. Stella had hardly gotten a word from either of them last night, and was beginning to wonder how much help they would be.

Sybil stepped towards the window, opening the satin curtains, "I think we're ready." She smiled at Hermann and Stella, "Chins up, bright eyes!" She pulled out a pair of sunglasses, apparently she didn't care about having bright eyes herself. She pressed an intercom, speaking to peacekeepers outside.

Hermann smiled nervously at Stella, who managed a reassuring nod. The outside doors opened, accosting them with all manners of Capitolites. Hermann stumbled out, barely keeping himself steady. On the other hand, Stella gracefully walked down the steps, blowing kisses to her screaming admirers.

* * *

><p>Grel couldn't believe the cheering crowds. He glanced back at his mentor, but Cedar just pushed him out of the train. He waved, and grinned at these weird people who were chanting his name. He tried to ignore the purple hair, orange lips, and tattoo inlaid cheeks. Suddenly a woman jumped out in front of him, forcing Grel to stop. The crowd quieted, in awe of the brazen behavior of this green haired creature.<p>

"Made plans for tonight?" She leaned forward, and Grel forced himself not to take a step back from her revealed breasts, after all she might be a sponsor. He felt the cameras on him, as the woman placed a decorated hand on his chest, "Hmm? I'm totally free." She raised her eyebrows, biting her lips.

"I'm not sure," Grel managed, "I think my mentors might have something planned."

The woman pouted slightly, "Well I claim you as soon as the Games are over." She twirled, her skirt rising as she stepped back into her friends.

Grel wasn't quite sure how to react, so he just waved slightly, and bowed before entering the double wide doors. Leota was standing in front of him, her eyes narrowed, and arms crossed.

"You let her throw herself at you! I can't believe you're my district partner." She was yelling, attracting attention from stylists and other tributes.

The escort grabbed Leota's shoulders, "You must not speak so loudly, follow me." Leota glared at Grel, but allowed Spangle to lead her away.

"You actually did fairly well," Cedar spoke from behind Grel, "You now have quite a load of lady fans."

Minnie, their female mentor, scoffed, "That was a fun show Grel, good job."

"I've never seen anyone do that on TV, was it ok?"

The two mentors eyed each other, "Sure," Minnie shrugged, "Lavender's a pretty rich gal, and she'll probably want to send you a gift or two."

"But for now," Cedar spoke, "Focus on training, you did a good job working that crowd, and we'll definitely perfect that ladies' man job for your interview. But all in good time."


	28. I'm Wearing This?

**Tribute Parade coming up! Things are starting to get exciting! And this story now has over a _100_ reviews, amazing!**

"What is this supposed to be anyway?' Taylor stared in horror at the garment her stylist had just slid over her body.

"It's a quilt," the stylist giggled, "made from all the lovely fabrics your district makes! Isn't it wonderful?"

Taylor thought it was the ugliest thing ever! It was wrapped around her like you would do with a towel after a bath, but the motley of fabrics was what made it so weird. The top was pink satin, shiny, and even pretty. The middle was tight red corduroy, contrasting to the loose way the satin fell, but what was worse was the white cotton balls, and strips of blue linen arranged across the waistline. It was just stupid. And hanging from the linen were sparky feathers, flopping in all different directions.

But overshadowing it all, was the silver, heavy stuff, which weighed down her hemline. Curious she took a step forward, her knees brushing against the material, before jumping in pain. "What in tarnation is that?" She pointed down, and the escort gushed.

"That is the pinnacle, steel wool! Makes your district look dangerous, like you create steel. Don't you agree?"

"No, it is totally stupid, my mom should be doing my dress, not you." She tossed her hair across her bare shoulders, "Who thought of this?"

The stylist frowned, making his eyelashes nearly touch his nose, "I created this, and you have no idea what genius it is. You should learn to respect your elders."  
>Taylor shrugged, this man was an idiot. And she was going to be made a fool all over Panem. Why didn't he let wear one of her model dresses?"<p>

"Have you even checked out one of my Mom's designs?"

"Your family makes lovely clothes, but not tribute parade material," He smiled widely, revealing his green dyed tongue, "But now we need to put on your jewelry, so hold still."

Taylor clamped her eyes shut, only opening them when the stylist stepped back. The man had created a collar from steel wool, lining the inside so it didn't scratch her. Still it looked, just awful.

"And now your hat. Don't you love lace?"

"Lace and steel wool?"

"Of course, sweet and deadly," he laughed, and settled a wedding veil on her head. Taylor wanted to strangle this man and his stupid idea of fashion.

* * *

><p>Matt hoped the totally hot Taylor liked his get up. It wasn't every day that a guy got to go dressed in a bath towelquilt costume. He didn't care about the weird tangle of fabrics, it showed off a lot of bare skin, and made him look hot. At least he thought so. And the wreath of steel wool on his head was definitely an asset.

"Hey Taylor girl," he headed her way as soon she stepped from her styling room, "Like our costumes?"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "Literally the worst things I have ever seen. At least you don't have to wear a stupid wedding veil." She pointed at the intricate lacing that was framing her curls.

"So I guess we can't pretend we're getting married," Matt grinned at her, "After all, I kind of like you dressed in a bath towel."

"Oh, just get away from me." She scowled at him, then stormed off to where their escort was talking. At least the stylist had fixed the steel wool so it didn't hurt when brushing against her knees.

"Dear me," the escort smiled, "don't you look fine! And where is Matthias?"

Taylor tried to change the subject, "Can we please just go down to staging, I'd love to see what other costumes tributes are wearing."

"Of course," Julian nodded, her large ear ring hoops made of bird's claws bobbing, "I suppose Hector can grab Matthias, he's a great mentor, and takes good care of you two."

Taylor nodded, and glanced back to make sure Matt was staying with Hector. That jerk better keep his distance.

* * *

><p>Making it down to staging, Taylor decided her outfit was definitely the very worst. She thought District Seven was actually pretty cool, skirts made out of leaves, with flowery necklaces. She made her way over to them, curious about their costumes.<p>

Leota scowled, some girl was obviously walking right towards them. "That girl is going to come talk to us." She muttered to Grel, who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Thought you weren't talking to me, you haven't said a word since you yelled at me."

"Say another word about that, and I won't talk to you for real." She deliberately turned away from him, and even took a step to the District 8 girl. Minnie had bitten her head off for yelling at Grel, coupled with their escort, Spangle, scolding her the whole way to meet her prep team. She did not want to hear another word about that, ever.

"Hi, I'm Taylor, I think your costume's cool." She held out her hand, but Leota didn't take it.

"Anything is better than what you're wearing." Instantly Leota regretted saying that thought out loud. She heard Grel gasp, and saw the blonde Taylor's face turn a stormy shade of red.

"Who made you the judge of fashion?" Taylor nearly screamed, putting her hands on her hips, trying to ignore the cotton balls sticking to her fingers. "Guess what, when I get to the arena, I'm going to make sure you die first!" She spat the words out, turning on her heels and marching away.

Several tributes snickered, and one loudly guffawed, "At least we know who the baby around here is."

"Did you mean to do that?" Grel asked from behind her.

"Of course not," Leota snapped.

* * *

><p>Philadelphia loved working with bread, but he had never dreamt of dressing up like a giant breadstick. He could barely walk with this thing, and ended up tumbling from the elevator, nearly knocking over the little girl from 3.<p>

"Whoa, I'm Sorry, uh, what's your name?" He place a hand on her shoulders to keep her from falling backwards.

"I'm Pixelle," she frowned at him, "are you from 9? You're wearing bread right?"

"Exactly," Philadelphia laughed, "You can call me Delphi, that's what my friends call me."

"You're saying we're friends?"

Philadelphia mentally slapped himself, was it right to be friends with this little girl? "Sure, yeah, I mean, you'll need someone older to help you in the games, right?"

Her eyes widened, "You're offering to be my ally already! You've not even seen me train! And you don't know what my skills are!"

He shrugged, "Sorry, I didn't think about that, but any skills are better than no skills, right?"

Pixelle studied him for a second, "Thanks for being nice, but I'm going to wait a few days for allies. Test the waters, you know?"

Philadelphia nodded, and watched her wobble away, she was also having trouble in her thumb drive costume. He just felt bad for the little kids, and wanted to help them out. It was so hard to ignore the fact that they were all so small, and really didn't have a chance unless someone helped them out.

* * *

><p><em>"So hold this, and stand tall. No slumping, be proud of your district."<em> The words rang in Maureen's ears, as she and Mark headed for their chariot. They were dressed in coal miner's outfits, no surprise there, but were supposed to hold blowtorches. The torches weren't too heavy, just not accurate. Miners couldn't afford fancy torches, they would normally just have oil lamps. But their stylist, Gabriel, had brushed off that concern, saying no one in the Capitol cared about that, indicating Maureen was totally silly for even bringing her worries up.

She didn't really want to mingle with the other tributes, so went on ahead and mounted her chariot. Mark hung around, and she wondered how he could be so comfortable dressed like a coal miner. But then, they definitely looked better than those two dressed like bath towels. At least that's what they looked like to her.

"Holding up alright?" Raquel spoke right next to her, making her jump.

"Sure, I guess so."

"Don't worry, at least you're not naked. And the blow torches are cool, the Capitol will like them."

Maureen hadn't even thought about having to go naked, she was now glad that Gabriel had more sense than that.

"You should try to get to know some of the other tributes, maybe see about allies?" Raquel inclined her head to where Mark was chatting with the skinny kid from 11. He appeared to be dressed like sunshine.

"I don't think I'm going to mess with that, I don't have any skills worth anyone's time."

Raquel smiled sympathetically, "Yep. I know how you feel." She shrugged, and began to walk away, but turned to say one more thing, "Just my little advice. You don't have to take it seriously."

_**More on our parade in the next installment...**_


	29. Parade!

"So who are you suppose to be?" Radiance leaned against their chariot, eyeing Glaze's costume as he approached.

"Today, I'm Apollo, and you are?"

"Athena, goddess of valor and wisdom," She shrugged, "my stylist said that we're suppose to be matching with 2 this year."

"Really? Have you seen them yet?" Glaze turned, scanning the clusters of tributes. "Oh, I think that's their male tribute in their chariot already."

Radiance nodded, before changing the subject completely, "My stylist was so nice to weave my braids into this bun. i couldn't believe Tempest wouldn't let me wear my braids down."

Glaze ignored this, "We should see about getting together with 2 and 4, I'm going over to talk to that guy, ok?'

"Sure, just be back to mount up on time. I'm going to stay here in case Copper or Odyssey show up."

Glaze nodded, then walked over to two's chariot. The guy was dresses as a Greek warrior, and Glaze noticed he didn't seem too friendly. "Hey, I'm Glaze."

"i know." Achilles snorted, before growling back, "Why are you over here anyway?"

"You don't want to be allies this year?" Glaze shifted uncomfortably, he sure didn't care for this guy's attitude.

"No, not with losers like you."

Glaze took a step back, fed up with this guy. He looked down to four's chariot, noticing that the girl from two was also down there. He jogged their way, bypassing Pixelle and Teddy. They weren't wort checking into, too young, easy looking kills.

"Looks like One has finally come to join us," the girl from two crossed her arms as he approached, "We were beginning to wonder what had happened to you guys."

"Sorry, I stopped by your place, but you weren't there." He nodded to the four tributes, "i'm Glaze, my partner Radiance didn't want to leave our spot."

"I'm Chelsea," the girl from four smiled pleasantly, "it's great to meet you."

"My partner won't be joining us," Odile sighed, "He's just too full of himself." She tossed her hair, "Can you believe I'm stuck in a chariot with him? Though I just love my costume."

"They did my partner up as some warrior Goddess, she even has a sheath of arrows."

"Seriously! I'm suppose to be some beauty queen, if you couldn't tell. But weapons are obviously my specialty." Odile shrugged, "Though I might get more sponsors with _this_." She motioned towards her one bare shoulder, and skimpily thin fabric.

Marius forced himself not to look afraid of these obvious Careers. The boy from one looked pretty competitive, but Odile was maniacal. Before Glaze had shown up she had been elaborating on the dozen different ways she was going to kill in the arena. It had given him definite goosebumps, but he had managed to keep his cool. Right now he was doing what he did best, sitting back, and letting others take center stage.

* * *

><p>"And now, Ladies and Gentleman, time for our one and only Tribute Parade!" Augustus clapped in excitement! "I simply can't wait to see what our stylists have come up with this year!'<p>

Hadrian nodded, "I hear our first two districts are going to be matching."

"Yes, it's so exciting! And look! They're coming out now!" The crowds in the city center went wild as District One's chariot pulled forward.

"I love the gods this year," Augustus gushed, "doesn't Radiance look lovely, and threatening with those gold dusted arrows!"

"Exactly, Augustus! It's superb!"

The crowd caught sight of Odile and Achilles and began screaming their names, showering them with roses. Achilles ignored them completely, while Odile smiled, waved, and blew kisses to the crowd.

"That is some outfit, Hadrian! I expect much of our audience will be wearing that tomorrow! I hear she was modeled after an ancient beauty, Helen of Troy!"

Hadrian nodded, noticing that the cameras continued to zoom in on Odile, paying scant attention to Pixelle and Teddy coming behind them. He felt bad that the crowd pretty much ignored three's tributes, too caught up ogling Odile's outfit. Though the see through fabric was certainly mesmerizing.

Four's chariot pulled out, and Augustus tried to divert attention to them, "Now I love the starfish theme! Those star-studded crowns add such a nice touch! And who doesn't love pearls!"

Hadrian continued, "And windmills for five this year! Energy, imagine what they'll bring to the arena!"

"Exactly, Hadrian! I'm already pumped for our interviews!"

They laughed, before turning to district 6, "Train conductors! I love the girl, she practically sparkles with those glitzy bows!"

The crowd seemed to appreciate Stella, calling out her name as she caught roses, blew kisses, and waved. Herman stood more stiffly, unsure of how to respond. He looked pretty plain, compared to the shimmering Stella.

"Now that's a bit different for Seven, but I love it!" Augustus laughed, and slapped Hadrian across the back, "Leis and skirts of leaves! It's stupendous!"  
>The crowd seemed to think so too, suddenly ignoring Stella and Hermann to chant Leota's and Grel's name. Grel was already a favorite, the costume only enhancing his features, while Leota struggled to bring attention to herself. She wanted to knock Grel out, and stand here by herself. Somehow she kept from scowling at him, but just barely. Maybe with all the attention drawn to their district she could win a few sponsors.<p>

Augustus managed to not say anything about Eight's quilts, the crowd basically ignored them, once they finished laughing. Hadrian couldn't even bring himself to feel sorry for them, they looked so ridiculous.

"Now District Nine has some fine looking tributes, they both look strong and healthy." The cameras scanned the breaded up tributes, as Philadelphia and Marie waved and smiled to the audience. A few tossed roses, but most were bored. They always dressed like bread, the Capitol craved something different.

"He did volunteer, so I, at least am eager to see how he does in training." Hadrian studied the boy, wondering if he had a special talent hidden behind that friendly face.

"No telling, Hadrian, outer districts can bring big surprises."

The two young tributes from 10 didn't promote much hubbub either. Bailey smiled shyly, and Bexter was stiff and nervous. He was dressed as a butcher, while Bailey wore a cute apron and her hair in braids.

Catalan and Kasha wore sparkly green, with various fruits braided into a headpiece. The crowd cheered for Kasha, remembering that she had volunteered, while Catalan attracted scant attention.

Twelve rolled down the avenue, Maureen stiffly holding her torch, while Mark waved with his free hand. Augustus complemented their torches, while the crowd tossed them a few roses. Hadrian tried not to say too much, but his personal favorite was definitely the glitzy train costume on the district 6 girl, Stella.


	30. All Before Lunch-Day One

Today you're going to training. I know you don't know too much, but keep your eyes open, try to see what you can do." Lexus stared at the two kids that he was attempting to mentor. Really, they were too young, and he felt their lives were doomed. But he wasn't about to let them know his feelings.

"Can we make allies now?" Bailey asked around a mouthful of French toast.

"My dear that is an excellent thought! Allies are very important to your survival." The escort, Virginia chirped beside her, "You are a very sweet girl, and will make lots of friends."

Lexus rolled his eyes at Virginia's cheerfulness, "Bailey, allies are good, but don't make friends. Everyone is going to die, so try not to get emotionally involved."

Bexter grinned, "That's easy just ignore them all."

"No, don't ignore them," Lexus sighed, "just try not to like them, tolerate everyone."

Bexter shrugged, this sounded like the easiest part of the games. Lexus turned to him, "Now you've done animal work, so I think you're going to be best with a knife. Get one and practice, but don't ever get in a career's way. You'll push a nerve and they'll target you at the bloodbath." Bexter seemed to agree silently, so he turned his attention to Bailey. She was definitely a harder case, cute, but not much of a games type.

"Bailey, focus on survival and allies. Take a few lessons in weapons, but hone in on those skills you have a better chance of using."

"You're saying I won't be able to use any weapons?" Bailey didn't quite understand Lexus's advice, weren't weapons what the games were all about?

"By the time you figure out how to hit someone with a knife, they will probably have killed you."

Virginia gasped, loudly setting down her orange juice, "My heavens Lexus, you don't have to traumatize poor Bailey."

"This is the Hunger Games, we're all traumatized," muttered Bexter, but Lexus shot him a look that said _shut up_.

"It's ok," Bailey spoke up quietly, "I know what Lexus meant." She stared at her uneaten fruit salad, suddenly not very hungry.

* * *

><p>Radiance and Glaze made it clear to Tempest that they could make it down to training without her help. She seemed a little disappointed, but let the matter go. Once they got there, Chelsea and Marius, and the guy from seven were the only ones present.<p>

"Sleep well?" Marius asked, trying to make light conversation. They huddled together, keeping their voices low.

"Sure," Glaze nodded, "But I think we need to cover something important before Odile gets here."

"What?" Radiance glanced at her partner, they hadn't talked too much this morning, and she was in the dark.

"We need a team leader, and I think Odile wants to be it."

Chelsea chuckled, "Wants? That's a bit of an understatement, I think she'll kill for it." Marius just nodded, he agreed with Chelsea's assessment.

"I don't want her as my team leader," Radiance spoke firmly, "She's too full of herself."

"Yeah," Chelsea and Marius murmured, they had hung out together after the parade, and now not a one of them cared for her.

"So my thoughts are," Glaze looked them each in the eyes, "Either Radiance or I should be it." Radiance smiled, this had been her exact thought when watching the reaping.

"Do you want the job?" Chelsea turned to her directly, "we need to decide before everyone shows up." Several other kids had walked in, it was getting close to 9:45.

"Well, um, Glaze what about you?"

He shrugged, "If you don't mind?" Radiance couldn't answer before Odile stormed in. Achilles followed, but his expression was just the same, a cold scowl.

"Achilles," she spoke through her teeth to them, "we are going to kill him first!"

"Wait!" Glaze stepped towards her, "You might make that your priority, but it's not our alliance's number one issue."

Her eyes widened, "Who's in charge here?"

"Glaze is." Chelsea and Marius spoke together.

"What! I think I'm the oldest and by far the most skilled. What's wrong with you guys?"

Radiance rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with you? If you want to stay with us, Glaze is in charge."

Glaze sent her a grateful look, glad she was backing him up. Odile scowled, but couldn't say anything else because the head trainer called the group to order.

* * *

><p>Abigail didn't want to hang out with Adam that was for sure. She knew the careers were going to take over the weapons department, so she wondered over to plants. Another kid came over, but she didn't know his name. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, he seemed to know a lot about this stuff.<p>

"Hey, you know a lot." She turned slightly, just enough to catch his attention, "It must be nice to not be worried about this sort of stuff in the arena."

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Though it will be hard to protect myself with just a few edible plants."

She smiled, "Are you going to try and learn? After today," she nodded at the careers, "They'll get bored showing off, and we can try out some other important stuff."

"I don't think I'll be any good," he looked down at the list of plants, "I've never done much of anything else in 11, and I don't think I could learn anything else in time."

District 11, Abigail tried to remember his name, but it just wouldn't come, "So your name is?"

"Catalan." He smiled slightly, noticeably relaxing, "You're Abigail, right?"

"That's me. But you can just call me Abby. Anyway, I've never got to mess around with weapons either, but I'm definitely going to check into them."

Catalan nodded, "There's no one over there right now but the careers." They watched as Chelsea shot an arrow precisely enough to kill. Glaze was twirling a sword, while Odile showed off her excellent knife throwing.

"Yep, they are just showing off. After lunch they'll probably get interested in the survival stations and other stuff. Then we'll have our chance." One look at Catalan's face told her he wasn't ever going to check out the weapons, he was even afraid of handling them. Which was really too bad, she needed an ally who worked with weapons.

* * *

><p>Adam wandered a bit at first, feeling a bit overwhelmed at all the stations. He knew he needed an ally to survive, and Abigail obviously thought he was just a big wimp. Personally, he thought she was a shrew, and couldn't stand the thought that they were from the same district. He decided he should learn to build fires, after all it might get pretty cold in the arena, and wondered over to where the trainer was demonstrating. He was a nice trainer, his tag read Philemon.<p>

He worked with Philemon for a long while, actually starting a small fire. Philemon was just congratulating him when a girl spoke from over his shoulder.

"Won't other tributes see that, and the come kill you?"

Philemon nodded, "Good point! There are several steps you can take to create a smokeless fire. Build slowly and keep it small while using dry wood. If you burn beside a waterway the channeled air or water will draw the smoke directly away. Dry wood is very important, and don't burn anything green, leaves, moss, whatever."

Adam was glad the girl had asked, he hadn't even considered what smoke might do. The trainer spoke, "Well, Adam, you can practice as much as you like, but I need to show this skill to other tributes."

"You learned that pretty quickly." The girl knelt beside him, and Adam saw I was Marie from district 9, "Had you done this before?"

"No," Adam shook his head, "First time, what about you?"

She shrugged, "All this is pretty new for me too."

"Than how did you know about the smoke?"

"I thought about that, I mean, I could see the smoke from the fire you were making, it didn't take too much to apply that to an arena setting."

"Oh," Adam stared at some other tributes working with Philemon. "Thanks for asking I didn't really think of it[EH1] ."

"Sure, are you making allies yet?"

Adam swallowed, "I don't know, my mentor Bren, told me it was a good idea, but I really don't know," his voice trailed, before he spoke again, "what about you?"

Marie was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, "I'm kind of determined to survive, so I'll do pretty much anything, even if that includes making allies that are going to end up dead."

"Yeah, my thoughts too." Adam muttered, then stood up, "Maybe I'll see you around." He decided to go check out the camouflage station, it looked almost fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know I didn't respond to everyone's reviews...hopefully the chapter makes up for it ;-) But, the reviews really do make my day, you guys are awesome for reading this! And it makes it so much more fun to write,<strong>

**Anyways...questions**

**1) What do you think Achilles did to make Odile annoyed? (Alright that was a stupid question)**

**2) Think Odile will play along with Glaze being leader?**

**3) Any ideas about Abigail and Adam alliances? Or who Bailey and Bexter might team up with?**


	31. Testing Waters

Augustus Flickerman allowed his eyes to glance down to the message he'd just received. One simply did not ignore notes from Gamemakers. He pressed a red button, letting the manager know he needed a commercial break. As soon as the lights flickered, informing him that he was officially off the air, he turned to Hadrian.

"You have a visitor in the lounge. Better go see what they want."

"I do? Who is it?" Hadrian wracked his brain, but couldn't recall anyone telling him they would be stopping by for autographs or anything. Since Augustus had tapped him to co-host he had been swarmed with attention seeking fans, and was a little perturbed that his day could be interrupted by a visitor.

Augustus laughed at the look on his face, "It's not a fan, it's a Gamemaker. Better get back there before they loose patience with you."

"Oh," Hadrian mumbled before stumbling from the set. He brushed the make-up people off of him, he was quite tired of their nitpicking, and constant harassment of his looks. They said he was a natural, so why were they always coating him in makeup? He still wished he was back stage, rather than in the limelight with the affable host.

"Hey," he walked in, trying to sound up beat, "I'm Hadrian nice to meet you." He took the young woman's hands, kissing her on both cheeks.

"I'm Gemini, assistant to head Gamemaker Lafayette Thrope. I hope this minor interruption doesn't disturb too much of your day." She smiled, making Hadrian hope she stayed longer.

"No, not at all," he motioned for her to take a seat, "Would you like any refreshments? Or something to drink?"

"No, I'm not here on a social call." She crossed her knees, and Hadrian forced his eyes to stay on her face. "My boss, Lafayette, thinks having a broadcaster watch tribute training will be an asset to the games."

"Really? That's never been done before?"

"No," Gemini chuckled softly, brushing back a loose strand of hair, "But he and I think it would be a jewel in this year's games."

Hadrian nodded, "Sounds like a nice plan. Have you spoken to Augustus? I'm sure he'd love the job."

Gemini smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, "My dear Hadrian, we don't want Augustus, we want you to be our media liaison. Is that a problem for you?"

"I don't think so, but I don't know what Augustus will say, I am after all on air with him."

"Yes, but you have such personality all on your own, and the Capitol already loves you, many of us can't believe we've missed out on your shows."

Hadrian reddened, he still couldn't believe people were so easily tricked into thinking he was the singer Augustus spoke of. But he didn't want to argue with this lovely Gemini. "I'll go speak to Augustus, then hopefully transition to the training center."

"Excellent," Gemini stood, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm certain this partnership will work out well for the both of us, don't you agree?"

Hadrian wouldn't disagree with anything she said, so he smilingly assented. Gemini kissed his cheek in farewell, promising to see him soon.

* * *

><p>Pixelle was intimidated by all the tributes. Everyone was just so much bigger than her, and she couldn't decide where to start. It didn't help that Bernard had given them almost no advice at breakfast. Not that she had asked him for any, she didn't want to make their mentor angry by being pushy.<p>

Teddy was watching the careers, and didn't seem to want to join her. Not that she had suggested anything for them to learn. The head trainer lady had just announced the lunch was being served. Pixelle wasn't hungry, so she hid behind the climbing wall, no one even ask where she was.

With everyone else going off to eat, and the Gamemakers deserting their viewing station, she could now take a look at the one thing that actually interested her. _The_ _computer that ran the simulated obstacle course_. The Gamemakers hadn't locked it up, she could easily check into the microchips that ran the thing. She lost track of time, as she immersed herself in the software. She jumped back as she heard footsteps across the concrete floor. They were on the other side of the wall, but still they might come find her.

Peering over the box that held the computer, she saw Philadelphia Rexen. But it wasn't just him, he and Bailey were checking out the spears. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it made her intensely curious. Quietly she stepped out from her hiding spot, but before taking any steps further, a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing sneaking around?"

Pixelle spun on her toes, taking in the taller girl who grinned down at her, "Who are you and what do you want." She stuck her chin out, trying to back up her demands with a little attitude.

The girl placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sheesh, don't be so dramatic! I could ask the same questions, you know." She inclined her head in the direction Pixelle had been creeping, "You're a terrible spy, quite obvious."

This irritated Pixelle, and she stuck her tongue out at the older girl, "And you're not a spy?"

"Don't be a baby now. And no, I'm not a spy, in fact I'm quite honest about how I gather information."

"Well, I don't need your help gathering information." Pixelle brushed past the girl, flushed and upset at herself. How long had that girl watched her? And she hadn't even found out her name!

* * *

><p>Maureen was beginning to feel just a little worn out. She had jumped headlong into survival, trying to cram as much knowledge in as possible. She had stuffed her lunch down quickly, then dashed over to weapons, and picked up the first thing laying around. <em>A Knife<em>. The trainer rattled on about the best throwing positions, and other jazz. She half listened, before attacking the dummy, trying to slash at important arteries, and making gouges in vulnerable spots, like its eyes and stomach

She felt she was making progress when that stupid career began to make fun of her. At first she ignored Odile, pounding into the dummy, and gritting her teeth. But soon some other kids joined her, making Maureen's blood boil. She turned, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, you think this is so funny? In the arena it will kill you." She stabbed the knife into the dummy's heart, storming away from the station.

"Kill me?" Odile guffawed, "You won't even get a chance to step off your plate, skinny."

Maureen clenched her teeth, but chose not to respond. That brat didn't deserve a response.

* * *

><p>Grel had checked into plants, and even learned to build a fire. But he knew his best bet was to get hold of an ax. Cedar told him that he might get into a pretty good alliance if he showed off his skills. So that's what he was doing. Throwing his ax, swinging his ax, hoisting his ax. Just hoping to catch someone's attention. And Cedar was right. It caught Glaze's eye.<p>

"You're pretty good with that," Glaze spoke admiringly, "Nice to see another guy with skills."

Grel nodded, "Thanks, never know when you need them."

"Ever used one of those things for anything besides cutting up trees?"

Grel shook his head no, he wouldn't admit to this guy that he was actually a murderer.

Glaze watched him a few more minutes, and followed him as he took a break for water. If the kid was going to say something, than why not say it? He couldn't stand being observed like this.

"You know our alliance is short a guy." Glaze crossed his arms, and their eyes met for a moment, "We could use someone with muscles and grit."

Grel took a long drink, setting the glass down before speaking, "Do I have enough muscles and grit?"

Glaze nodded slowly, "Just think about it, we'll talk more tomorrow." He strode away, meeting up with other members of his alliance.

_Well,_ Grel thought to himself, _looks like Cedar and I have something to talk about over dinner._

**_1) Who do you think Pixelle ran into?_**

**_2) Who do you want to hear about/from next?_**

**_And my next post may be longer, tomorrows my birthday, so I have to do other stuff ;-) Also my first set of semester tests this week :-(_**


	32. Whispers in the night

Atlanta had enough of Snider and Raquel. She was up to her ears, and wanted some down time to think. She had gone to the elevators, but they were filled with tributes coming back up to their floors, exactly what she did not want to do. So it appeared her only option was to take the stairs.

She opened the doors, regretting the fact that she was in four inch heels. And secretly wishing that she had a party to go to tonight. Last year she had worked with the tributes from seven, and had been included in a whole litany of parties and gatherings. Apparently 12 didn't gather that kind of attention. She stepped out of the stair well, making her way to the outside exit. She scanned her badge, the doors wouldn't open if you didn't have proper credentials, this system kept the tributes in very handily.

It was a surprisingly cool night, and Atlanta was actually glad to breathe in the fresh air. Never had being an escort been so taxing. And she had been doing this job for six years, it shouldn't be so stressful!

"You're the escort for twelve?" A woman's voice spoke beside her, startling Atlanta.

"Who are you?" She turned, peering into the semi-darkness, the street lights only went so far, "Come out where I can see you."

"No, come to me." The voice was calm, clear, and very Capitolite. At least Atlanta knew it was one of her fellow citizens.

"I can't come, I don't know where you are." Atlanta wished she had brought a jacket, goose bumps were forming on her arms. Peacekeepers stood yards away, silently on guard, apparently they couldn't hear the voice accosting her.

"Step into the victor's garden entrance, I'll be walking over there." The voice drifted away, leaving Atlanta puzzled.

She automatically began the half mile walk to the victor gardens, overcome by curiosity. She ignored the myriads of people who were milling around the betting stations, and the small clumps of Capitolites already beginning to party in the streets.

The victor's garden was deserted tonight, a lingering tribute to Mags Cohen, who had chosen the plants to adorn the stone walls and raised beds. Avoxes still watered and tended the plants, keeping the paths clean for the occasional tourist, but visitors these days would rather be at the Annora Aquarium, or catching the sights at the Copper Wynds amphitheater. A simple garden of trumpet vines, and calla lilies was simply not that exciting.

Atlanta turned into the dark garden gate, trying to still her beating heart. It was probably the darkest place in the city, and here she was. She stood silently, waiting for the mystery voice, finally calling out in desperation, "I'm here, what do you want?"

A vine rustled, hopefully moved just by wind, and Atlanta shivered, "I said, I'm here!"

"There's no need to be impolite." The voice whispered back, adding softly, "I can see you."

"But I can't see you," Atlanta whined, "What do you want?"

A package was thrown on the ground, landing with a soft _thud_, "Give this to your districts mentor, and don't say a word. They will know what it is for."

Atlanta stood still, "Are you sure?"

"I am certain this is for the best. Please take this back to Snider."

Uncertainly she reached down, taking the package in her slender fingers. It was small, with little weight. "Why?" Atlanta couldn't help asking.

"Oh," the voice laughed delicately, "Many reasons, my dear. Some day you may know. For now, you need to return to the twelfth floor." The vines rustled in the dark, and the gardens were again quiet.

"Are you there?" Atlanta called out in desperation, "I need to know more!" But there was no reply. She backed out of the wrought iron fence slowly, her fingers crushing into the package. There was obviously not much in this, it felt like just a piece of decorated metal.

Atlanta rushed back towards the training center, ignoring the people staring at her for running. Her feet ached, but the frightening voice would not leave her. The peacekeepers stood on duty as always, but they didn't seem to think anything was amiss. Her heart was beating wildly, and she was so worried that they would stop and question her about the package she clutched within her hands.

Her badge gave her access as always, and no one asked any questions. She forced herself to stop running, though she did hurry through the plush foyer. She practically leaped into the elevators, grateful that they were empty, and flew out the elevator doors unto the twelfth floor.

It was dinner time, Mark and Maureen were eating, while Snider and Raquel questioned them about training.

"I have something for you," Her voice quivered, "For Snider." She stood, forcing herself not to break down in front of everyone.

He turned in his chair, his pleasant smile leaving as he saw the package in her hand. His eyebrows furrowed, Raquel and he exchanging a dark look. Rising, he crossed over to her, taking her by the arm. "Please come with me."

He led her to his room, "Where did you get this?" He kept his voice steady, though his heart was pounding in his ears.

"It was given to me." Atlanta was trembling, her glittering eyelashes becoming wet with unshed tears.

"Did you see a face?" Snider spoke sharply, "Be honest with me."

"No," she stammered, "I saw nothing, it was a ghost, some voice."

Snider smiled to himself, Capitolites could be so superstitious. He hadn't expected the sign so soon, hadn't know she and the others were working. At least he guessed the sign was in the package.

"Can I go now?" Atlanta was pale, she obviously needed a break.

"Sure," he nodded, holding the package in his hand, "Thanks for bringing this to me. You won't speak of it to anyone?"

"The ghost told me not too, I don't want to make her angry," she was dissolving into a puddle of tears.

Snider nodded, feeling slightly sorry for her. He fingered the sealed opening, carefully breaking the red wax. Inside the gold glinted, and his breath caught. He had never seen the legend, and now…

He picked up the phone, calling the first floor. He would have to be careful, the lines were all tapped. Thankfully she picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Copper. Yeah I'm well."

He listened for a second, before starting to give her the message, "Have you been to the gardens lately?"

"No," Copper spoke sagely, "I spent my last time here down at the aquarium."

She was going to tell Annora, whatever the message, he breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah, the morning glories are really starting to open up."

She laughed, maintaining a cheerful facade, "I just can't wait to see them."

**Who do you think was the woman? Any other ideas, or thoughts on this chapter?**

**Sorry if you were expecting tributes just now, but they will have to wait just a bit...**


	33. Testing--Training Day Two

**I'm so glad people liked the last chapter! And yes, I had a GREAT birthday, though I felt guilty for not posting. I seriously cannot keep posting every day, I have way too many classes to keep up. If only writing would pay for my college...until then I have to get good grades. So sorry, but I just can't :-(**

Stella slid into her seat next to Herman, noticing that Andronica wasn't around. Their female mentor was pretty much always spaced out, making her basically useless.

Leander nodded her way as she sat down, "Learn anything yesterday?"

Herman spoke first, "There's a lot of scary tributes."

Stella forced herself to not choke on her cranberry juice. "Herman, that's kind of the point of the games, _Be Scary_."

Leander chuckled, stabbing into his omelet, "That's right, you just need to find out what's really an act."

Stella smiled, "I don't think the Career boy from four has ever trained."

"Really?" He seemed to study her for a second, "You any good at judging people or something?"

"Maybe, it was just an observation after all." She wasn't about to admit how she had discovered Marius' deficiency.

"Stella that can be a big advantage in the games, maybe even get you into a nice alliance."

Herman interrupted, "Will Stella and I be in an alliance?"

Leander shook his head, "I don't think it would work well. You have no skills, Stella at least has something to bargain with."

"So I'm useless?"

Leander sighed, standing up, "No Herman, you're not entirely useless. You can be a distraction for Stella to get away from the bloodbath."

Stella forced herself to glance sympathetically in Herman's direction. Though she really couldn't waste time pitying this kid.

* * *

><p>Abigail walked into the training center, relieved that the Careers hadn't yet taken over the weapons department. There were so many to choose from, but the trainer was being very helpful, nearly overloading her with advice.<p>

"I wouldn't recommend a sword for you, but would go with another hand tool." She tested Abigail's muscles, pinching her upper arms.

"One of the Career girls is pretty good with a knife right?"

"Yes, but you could never take her down with your own knife, she's just too quick. I recommend you learn something that others don't have experience with."

Abigail nodded, appreciating the trainer's blunt honesty. She scanned the row of weapons, then noticed a hammer like weapon, "What's this?" At least it looked like a hammer, but it had a much longer handle.

"This is a horseman's pick. If you're strong it's a good tool."

She picked it up, testing the weight. It had a pretty long handle, with a head like a hammer, only the spike curved downwards. It would definitely work against a knife. Walking up to a dummy, she swung, easily damaging the face.

The trainer spoke, "You have to be careful with this weapon. It can easily get embedded in your opponent's flesh, making quick retrieval impossible."

Abigail smiled, yes the horse pick was heavy, and it might have its drawbacks, but it was probably the best weapon for her. She had all day to practice, and tomorrow morning too. Never mind the gathering careers. They should learn to respect her.

* * *

><p>"That Five girl thinks she's something with that hammer," Odile twirled her spaghetti, "A hammer can't kill anyone in the arena."<p>

"It is in the weapons section, so it has to kill somehow," Marius spoke up, earning a wrathful look from Odile.

"I'm not stupid, Marius," Odile spat at him, "Have you ever seen anyone kill with a hammer? Some idiot put it in the wrong section."

"Come on," Radiance muttered, "It doesn't matter, anything can kill, it's the person that counts."

"Do you guys think she's a threat?" Glaze asked, glancing around their table.

Chelsea spoke first, "She's aggressive, and wants to win. I think that classifies as a threat."

"That means we'll keep an eye on her for now, but we aren't making a to kill list yet."

"Why not?" Odile probed, pushing Glaze's patience.

"Because," he spoke loudly, "We'll know a lot more after the training scores, and interviews. Judging in haste will make us regret later."

"I think one look can tell us who to deal with first." Odile retorted, "Achilles, Abigail, and Mark, are definite threats."

"Did you hear me?" Glaze jumped to his feet, glaring down at Odile, "I said LATER, stop planning this sufff right NOW!"

Several tribute looked up from their lunch, Achilles even seemed to think this was funny.

Radiance put a hand on Glaze's arm, "Come on, calm down, everyone's staring at us."

Odile cleared her throat, rolling her eyes at Glaze's reaction. Standing, she left the table, muttering about chauvinist egos.

Glaze ignored Radiance's concerns, though he did feel bad for Marius and Chelsea, they were clearly uncomfortable. "Look, I can only handle so much, she pushed me."

Chelsea nodded, "She was pushing all of us. You don't have to apologize."

Still, Glaze wasn't hungry anymore. He stood, taking his plate to the disposal racks. Achilles was standing there, apparently waiting for him.

"I hate her too." He crossed his arms, gauging Glaze's reaction.

"I try not to hate people." He wasn't sure what this guy wanted.

Achilles snorted, "It's too easy, hating idiots comes naturally for me. But especially pigs like her, she deserves to die."

"Well, she's in my alliance, so I really can't say that."

"Come on," Achilles muttered, "Don't play nice guy with me. I just want your word that if I snap her neck in the bloodbath, you won't hunt me down first."

Glaze was a bit taken aback. But he managed to quote something his trainer had taught him about upholding alliance integrity. "Our policy is that if someone kills a member of our alliance, we strike them first."

Achilles shrugged, "I know, my mentor told me that. But she'll only weigh down your alliance, challenging your authority, she'll probably end up killing you in your sleep."

Glaze couldn't argue with that one, he surprised himself with his next words "Maybe we won't see how she dies, then we won't be hunting down the killer."

"Good thinking. Maybe you're not as stupid as you look." Achilles straightened, walking away from the conversation. Glaze turned, making eye contact with Radiance. Her eyes were asking why he was talking to that guy. And he could never tell her what Achilles had wanted, it would only ruin his own reputation.

* * *

><p>Taylor was enjoying the swords, impressing the trainer with her hand-eye coordination. She thought the five girl was a bit of a stuck up, someone needed to tell her that a hammer was completely useless. She was secretly glad the girl spoke to her first.<p>

"Hey, I'm Abby." She brushed hair out of her eyes, "You having fun with swords?" Abigail was fishing for an ally, and this girl might carry some sponsors with her looks.

"Sure," Taylor twirled the hilt in her hand, "Why are you messing with a hammer?"

"It's a nice weapon, a brute strength kind of tool."

"You're so strong?"

"I think so. What's your best angle?" She was asking about what weapon she was going to use, because in her opinion, Taylor's swordsmanship was a complete joke.

"Well, first of all, I am definitely prettier than everybody here. There's going to be a line of men wanting to sponsor me."

Abigail snorted, dropping the horseman's pick as she laughed, "You are so full of yourself!" Yes, she was pretty, but so was a whole lot of the other female tributes.

"Me! And you think you're so strong, when you look weaker than a kitten."

"Kittens have claws, and I'm going to show you mine," She spat back, "You're completely useless with that sword, have fun dying."

Taylor gasped, her hazel eyes wide. Turning she shrieked to various training tributes, "_Did you hear her! She called me useless! Me! The most popular model ever!_ I'm going to kill you!" She screamed towards Abigail's back, swinging the sword in the air.

A trainer spoke calmly beside, "Ms. Thread, we ask that you calm down. You're interrupting our training schedule."

She brushed off the trainer, storming to the nearest restroom. Everyone was eyeing her, and she needed to check on her mascara.

* * *

><p>Leota was glad to hang out with someone other than herself. Stella had offered to go over knife throwing with her, and the two girls stood, jabbing at the targets. Until Odile showed up, and ordered them out of her territory. It had made Leota nervous, but Stella had brushed the girl off, grabbing her hand and taking them to get a snack.<p>

"We deserve a break," Stella handed her a donut, "This stuff is so good! Have you ever eaten anything so scrumptious?"

"No," Leota shook her head, "Though I am having trouble being hungry knowing I'm going to die."

"You shouldn't worry," Stella chided, "These tributes are a piece of cake."

"How can you say that?"

"Because, darling," Stella whispered dramatically, "They're going to fall apart in the arena.'

"But the careers,"

"Won't get along, and the two from four are under prepared. And what about your district partner, he's going to join them right?"

"He is?" Leota tried to act like she didn't know. "Grel hasn't mentioned anything to me." Which was true, he had just spoken to Cedar, it hadn't really been her discussion.

Stella sighed, "I just thought, you know, he looks strong, they might like him. But I guess I was wrong."

Leota felt bad, "You weren't wrong, I mean, we don't know anything yet."

"That's ok, it was just a wild guess. But I often get things wrong."

Leota nodded, nibbling on a bit of cheese. "What are you going to try out next?"

"I think I should go check on Herman, he is from my district, you know." Leota continued to peck at the snack, so Stella scooted away, scanning the large room. Yes, the career alliance would sure be interesting with Grel. _Why had he even volunteered_, the question nagged at her, demanding she find the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Q1) Which mentor should I feature next?<strong>

**Q2) Which tributes is the Capitol betting on right now...like who's the most popular?**


	34. Making Plans

Odyssey knew that something was bothering Glaze. After training, he had hardly eaten anything during dinner, barely saying a word as Radiance had filled Copper and he in over the day's events. Other than Odile challenging the alliance's structure he hadn't heard of anything that would have upset the kid, so he was determined to learn the root of Glaze's unease.

But first he had to study the sheath of papers he'd been given. He had to do this when Tempest had gone to bed, he wasn't too worried about what the tributes saw. They were nice kids, still innocent enough to not realize what he was studying. Still, he waited till after midnight, when he assumed everyone was asleep.

Bending over the documents, he attempted to memorize the data, murmuring the long list of codes to himself. The sound of a footstep alerted him, and he jumped up, hoping it was just Copper.

"Odyssey?" A head appeared over the sofa, "I couldn't sleep, and I'm sorry, but the light was on." Glaze fidgeted with the edge of his robe, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Odyssey shuffled the papers, crumpling them into his pocket, "what's bothering you?"

"I did something I regret, and now I feel awful." He slumped unto the recliner, gripping the cushion.

"What exactly did you do?"

"The guy from two offered to kill Odile, I should have told him no, but I was too surprised, and still upset at her from lunch. Now he's going to think he can kill, he'll even try to, and she has no idea."

Odyssey chuckled, "Look, she's going to die anyway, and she's made enemies. Not your fault."

Apparently this wasn't helping the kid, he looked very uncomfortable. Odyssey lowered his voice, becoming more serious. "You were offered a pretty good deal, and you weren't sure how to react. That's not a bad thing. Now if you ask Copper, she'll probably be disappointed, but I'm not going to harangue you about it, OK?"

Glaze nodded, a relieved smile on his face, "But I still want to give Odile a better chance, and when everyone realizes I betrayed her, they're going to be afraid I'll betray them too."

"Maybe," Odyssey leaned forward, "Look, why don't you talk to the brat, tell her about Achilles' offer, but don't specify how you responded."

"So make her want to not get on our bad side?"

"Yes, otherwise she'll figure out how to break up the alliance herself."

Glaze sighed, "I should have just told him no, I wish I had."

Odyssey smiled a sad smile, "The games are going to make you do worse stuff, loyal people like you don't stay loyal in the games."

Glaze's face wrinkled, his eyes troubled, "Did they change you?"

Odyssey's heart stopped, did the kid have to ask? He swallowed, his hands starting to perspire. "Look, ask Copper, she's better at talking," The words came out in a jumble as he stumbled to his feet, "I've got to go to bed."

Glaze stood awkwardly, taken off guard by his mentor's reaction. Copper and Odyssey were so nice, when they weren't passing out advice, both were pretty upbeat. Hopefully Odyssey would be alright, thought Glaze wished he hadn't asked about his games.

* * *

><p>Leota woke up before Grel and their mentors started stirring. She wanted to watch whatever the funny talk show guy had to say about them. Not that her odds were going to be very high, based on how everyone seemed to pick Grel over her.<p>

She slipped unto a plush cushion, trying to figure out how to use the remote. Why did they have to put so many buttons on this thing? The tributes weren't too likely to pick another channel, all they really needed was an on-off dial to get the screen working. She fiddled with it a few seconds, randomly trying out a few, before the screen came to life.

Augustus face appeared, she registered the words, hugging the pillow to herself, "Our bets are just coming in on third day of training."

She folded her legs under her, laying her head against a pillow. "Out top money makers are Glaze Malachite Of district One." The boy's picture flashed on the screen, "Apparently he's been impressing the Gamemakers with his skill, and leadership abilities."

Leota couldn't help agreeing with the talking idiot. The kid from One held the career group together, not to mention scaring the wits out of everyone in training.

"Another strong bet is Odile Vesatyn," Leota rolled her eyes, that girl didn't need anything else to prop up her morale. If she had to pick a career, Leota would definitely choose Radiance or Chelsea over the stuck up from two.

"Our gamblers also have high hopes on the volunteer from seven, Grel Gracy." Grel's picture flashed, "Our sources say he won't be a disappointment."

Leota wanted to scream, maybe even strangle her partner. He was getting all the good stuff, attention, alliance offers, even the Capitol's fervor. She was stuck with the leftovers, which weren't much.

She was too angry to really notice the rest of the stakes, not that the whole stupid thing really mattered. Her mind was now consumed with the passion to make Grel suffer.

* * *

><p>Matthias felt pretty prepared for the private session. In fact he was almost sure that his score might impress Taylor enough, at least for her to pay him some attention. She had walked away from him the moment they entered the lobby, sitting by some of the other girls. But until then, he would try his plan B. He raised his eyebrows at her, then decided to make her jealous by sitting with the hottie from six. His plan was definitely genius.<p>

"Hey, gorgeous? Need a boyfriend?" He stationed himself uncomfortably close to Stella, speaking close to her ear.

Stella inclined her head, batting her long lashes, "Do you need something?" She could see Taylor fuming on the other side of the room. Apparently she had rejected this guy's advances, but still didn't want him hanging out with anyone else.

"Yeah," Matthias winked, "I need a girl, someone a lot like you."

"Like me?" Stella's finger twirled with the end of her ponytail, "What about your district girl? Aren't you two close?" She wasn't about to give this creep the time of day without digging up information.

He grinned, "Oh, she's a stickler, too prudish for my taste."

"Really," Stella smiled softly, "She doesn't look like a prude."

"Nope, she has plenty of guys dangling back in Eight." Matt sighed, "But she doesn't see my raw potential to be her true love."

Stella leaned in towards him, "I'm so sorry, Of course, I see your potential." She backed up, eyebrows raised, "Too bad we're on separate floors."

Taylor had enough. She strode over to Matthias, grabbing his shoulder, "Why are you giving her the time of day? I'm much better looking than her."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, suppressing a giggle. That girl from eight was so dramatic, she locked eyes with Marius, and it was all they could do to not roll over laughing. She straightened, trying to ignore the confrontation on the other side of the room. She really needed to focus, the private session began in just a few minutes. Glaze stepped in the room, Radiance flanking him. He gave them a thumbs up, before heading their way.

He kneeled in front of them, Radiance settling on the open seat beside Chelsea, "I talked to Grel some, he's going to join our alliance."

"Is Odile alright with that?" Marius questioned, he had heard her calling the kids from the outer districts scum, and other words he wouldn't ever repeat.

Glaze sighed, "I haven't talked to her this morning. I need to, but I wanted your support. Radiance is behind the idea, but what about you and Chelsea?"

Chelsea shrugged, "Sounds fine with me, as long as Odile doesn't act all bratty about it."

Marius nodded, "Sure." Anyone to distract them from noticing his lack of skills.

Glaze stood, "Thanks guys, it's great to be in an alliance with you."

Odile stepped into the room, and he made his way to her before she joined the rest of the team. He had told Radiance about his plans, but was reluctant to hash out with Odile in front of the kids from four.

"Hey, good morning."

"Its morning, I wouldn't say that it's good." She crossed her arms, "Why aren't you with the rest of our alliance?"

"I need to talk with you."

"What do you have to say?" She began twisting her hair in a ponytail, waiting for him to speak.

"Look, your attitude hurts the alliance, it puts all of us at risk."

Her eyes widened, but he continued before she could interrupt him, "There's been offers to kill you at the bloodbath, I don't want that to happen. But our team won't protect you unless you agree to cooperate."

"Of course I have to work with you." She spat the words, making Glaze clench his fist.

"You need to stop questioning my leadership. Arguing, making everyone upset. Grel's going to be in our alliance, and you'll need to work with him."

She blinked rapidly, "Are you serious?"

"You can die at the bloodbath if you don't like it."

Her eyes narrowed, "Fine. Be a control freaking jerk." She stormed off, but refused to sit, instead standing against the wall with her arms crossed.

**So sorry this update took a while. Still trying to figure out how to do private sessions. Do you want them from the tributes or gamemakers perspectives?**


	35. Entertaining

**I got some great advice on the private sessions. I'm doing them from several POVs, and it won't all be done in one chapter. I just have so much trouble not leaving all these little sub plots out ;-(**

Hadrian could hardly believe his good fortune. He would be the first unofficial Gamemaker to view the private sessions. He was forbidden to speak of what actually happened, just an observer of the tributes chances. His opinion wouldn't even be sought when deciding the tributes scores.

One of the Gamemakers, Andre had befriended him and the two sat together, both anticipating the upcoming hours. "Where's Lafayette Thrope?" Hadrian asked Andre, scanning the small crowd.

"Oh, he and Gemini went to visit her uncle. The word is that he had some advice for Thrope."

Hadrian shifted, "And who's her uncle? Why is he qualified to give the Head Gamemaker advice?"

Andre chuckled, "You're stuck in your world, huh? He was a Gamemaker until he retired."

"Really? Which part did he run?"

"You are so thick! HE was the Head Gamemaker! That's why he gives advice. Don't you know who I'm talking about? He's the only Head Gamemaker to ever retire, Snow was so happy that he killed off that pair from 12, he apparently never did anything to deserve punishment. Instead he got an easy retirement ten years later."

The wheels began to turn in Hadrian head, "The guy from the third quarter quell? Isn't he, um, yeah," He snapped his fingers, "Plutarch Heavensbee, right?"

Andre laughed, "Remember him now?"

"I thought he was dead."

"Nope, pretty old, he's actually gone blind, but with Gemini around he's still fairly influential."

Andre couldn't say anything more before Gemini and Lafayette walked in. The Head Gamemaker seemed to be in an excited mood, clapping his hands, and announcing that they were ready for the sessions to begin.

"So this all we do, just sit back and watch?" Hadrian whispered to Andre, who was reclining on the couch next to him.

"That and eat all these delicacies. This is the best food in Panem," he grinned, reaching for a strange green substance, "Since you're the media mogul, I kind of expected you to be used to these kinds of parties."

The first tribute was called, and Hadrian was surprised by how little attention the Gamemakers actually gave him. And it wasn't as if Glaze Malachite was boring, his skills with the mace gave Hadrian goose bumps. To think this kid was only 15! He imagined that his age wouldn't deter Glaze at all in the arena.

He leaned towards Andre, "What sort of score will Glaze get?"

"Oh, that kid?" Andre finished chewing a mouthful of chocolate covered kiwi, "9 or 10, he's pretty deadly. And had great leadership skills, he's built, what I'm going to call, a fairly impenetrable alliance. But of course, Lafayette and his right hand will ultimately decide."

"His right hand? Who's his top assistant this year?"

"Technically its Algerius, but everyone knows he and Gemini are real, uh, cozy."

Hadrian felt himself flushing. He adored Gemini, who didn't? So he rather hoped Andre was wrong about the relationship between the two Gamemakers.

* * *

><p>Radiance had told Glaze not to worry about her sessions. She knew he had impressed everyone, even the trainers with leading their alliance during the last two days. Odile had called attention to herself, and even Chelsea had become known for her slight bow skills. It was kind of annoying, all the tributes were deathly afraid of Odile and her knives, she had put on such a show that it had dwarfed Radiance's fencing skills. Now she was determined to get a higher score, make Odile realize that she was actually more threatening.<p>

The Gamemakers nodded her way as she announce her name, and headed over to the weapons department. There were lots of hand tools to choose from, but she went with the sabre. Her trainer had always told it was better, because of the hand protection it offered, and she thought it's curved metal looked cooler than regular broad swords.

Now just off with everyone's head, Radiance smiled at the thought. She headed to the dummies, slicing through the tough fabric, imagining they were bones. Her height came in handy, she could even see herself catching the little tributes, and their heads would be gone before they even knew what was happening. In a few minutes she had gone down the line, and turned to face the Gamemakers. She was pleased that many were looking at her, she thought they looked impressed. "Let Odile beat me with a throwing knife now."

She swung the sabre over her head, tossing it from one hand to the other. She bowed, heading over to put the sabre away. No sense in informing the next tribute what weapon she used.

Hadrian felt sick to his stomach. He had always been a lackey during the games, bringing his boss coffee, pills, even passing out shoulder rubs. He had never had time to watch, and it was disgusting to see the look of malice on that girls face as she disembodied the dummies. Sure, they were all fake, but he knew this is what would be live in 48 hours.

The Gamemakers had the dummies replaced, joking about expensive tributes. "Does it really bother you?" Hadrian asked Andre.

"Bother me?" Andre was laughing, "What man, what?"

"The expenses of the training equipment."

Another Gamemaker roared, "You are funny, the districts pay millions in taxes to support these games, a few dummies lost isn't anything."

"But shouldn't we try to conserve the equipment."

"Listen, entertainment comes with a price," The man's voice was condescending, and Hadrian felt his face heating up, "This is why only Gamemakers watch these sessions."

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Gemini spoke softly, making Hadrian jump to face her.

"No, I was just concerned."

She smiled, her blue eyes dazzling, accented by lavender eyelids, "Don't concern yourself Hadrian, enjoy, here have you tried this pineapple ham? It's just marvelous."

Hadrian followed her, as she filled a plate for him. He didn't speak, listening to her golden voice. He realized that the tributes from two had just performed, he had been too distracted. He mentally cursed himself, he wanted to see them all.

He almost wished he hadn't seen the little boy from 3. He glanced at the screens, where the childs name flashed, Theodore Brow. He seemed petrified, handling a few plants, completely ignoring weapons. He didn't even try out traps, though he did mess around at the fire station.

"Lafayette," Gemini hissed at the head gamemaker, "Just tell him to go, he's going to cry if he tries out here too much longer."

"Are you sure, it's funny to see his pathetic attempts."

Gemini scowled his way, and Thrope sighed, "Just for you," he spoke quietly, before loudly announcing "Theodore Brow, you're free to leave."

The boy looked up, his face smudged, nodding slightly before darting out of the room.

* * *

><p>Pixelle had fretted for two days over what in the world she would present. Her escort had said to just be herself, and that had given her an idea. She strode in the room, ignoring the guffaws from the Gamemakers. Just do it, and don't worry what they think.<p>

She headed over to the computer that ran the obstacle simulation, easily opening it up, and starting to mess with the hard drive. She had worked on the obstacle course, barely making it through the cacophony of mazes. But she knew the program, and understood after that attempt, and watching others try it out, what it would do when. Now she would amp up the difficulty, and change the codes. Her mind flitted through what the change would do to the course, and she stood up, successful in her hacking.

She went to the control panel, pressing the buttons that made the thing begin. She glanced back up towards the Gamemakers, noticing that several were watching her intently. Here goes, she thought, as with one final breath, she jumped into the simulation.

Hadrian was very impressed. He couldn't believe what that little girl had accomplished. What was humorous was everyone around him was also very surprised. He turned to Gemini, "What sort of score will she get?"

"Oh, good question. She's obviously very smart, but also very young."

"She's not going to die in the bloodbath. We tend to give those kids as score of 3, maybe 4. But she's not a victor, she has no weapons training. Just enough to live a few days in the arena, so a 5."

Hadrian knew his hand were trembling, not from the wine, but the thought of knowing when these kids were going to die. "What about the pair from two?"

"Achilles is very strong, and good with a spear." A Gamemaker spoke behind Hadrian, "He's talented. But you're in my way, I need to get to the drinks."

Hadrian stepped aside for the man, while Lafayette commented, "But he's anti-social and rejected alliances. I'm going to throw a 10 his way, because he's fierce. Hopefully the others will see him as a threat and cut him off soon."

"Why?" Hadrian couldn't help but wondering.

"Because, anti-social tributes are bad for the Capitol. Just wait for the interviews." Lafayette Trope settled back into his throne like chair, "Go ahead and call for our pair from four."

* * *

><p>Marius had decided to leave the weapons alone, instead he showed off his knowledge of plants, fire building, and creating traps. Annora had assured him that this might boost his score, rather than an inept show of weaponry. He felt bad, he was sure to be the only career to not show off murdering skills.<p>

And one look towards the Gamemakers table assured him that they were disappointed with his display of talent. He sighed, _what else could he show them? Maybe the ropes course?_

He headed over, climbing the dangling ropes, they were a lot like the masts and sails he had worked on his grandfather's boat. His mom hated him helping out on the boat, but until his granddad died six months ago, it was the best place to escape his older brother. And it was probably less dangerous than his brother's bullying.

He swung from the top, a triumphant grin lighting his feature. He jumped, landing well. A few Gamemakers clapped, having enjoyed the show. He smiled, _that ought to do it._

* * *

><p>Chelsea walked in, happy that the Gamemakers weren't yet too drunk. Annora had warned her that sometimes, they could even be bored by the time they got to four. Especially since Marius had little exceptional skills, they were probably anxious for something more exciting.<p>

She picked up a bow, and decided to show off her arena strategy. She was planning on felling tributes, an arrow to the knees, or ankles. Than Glaze, Radiance, or Odile, could finish them off. She wasn't going to ignore inflicting fatal wounds, but wanted to wait before her alliance saw how good she might be with the bow. Then they wouldn't be prepared for her to shoot them dead.

She shot a few arrows, aiming well. She picked out various body parts, wishing that shooting was a bit more exciting of a sport. Compared to Glazes mace practice, it was rather boring.

"Thank you, Miss Douglas, we appreciate your skill." Chelsea looked up, she hadn't realized 15 minutes were already up. Well at least she'd hit everything she aimed at.

**I can't estimate when I'll be updating next, and don't kill me that I didn't include Odile. I just had no inspiration there, and I wanted to update without waiting for tinker bell to give me some ideas ;)**


	36. No More Secrets

Adam was homesick, and he had a nauseated feeling in the pit of his stomach. The career girl from four had been gone a while, and beads of sweat began to form as he counted the long minutes. Abigail wasn't sitting beside, she had pretty much ignored him for the last two days.

Marie, the girl from nine, actually was the closest one to him. He was kind of glad she had helped him out a bit in training, but wasn't sure he could trust her. The only other tribute he thought might work with him was the guy from 12. Only because he had helped him out with traps.

Marie spoke, jarring him from his thoughts, "You're going to be ok, no one expects you to get some macho score."

"I know," he whispered, "I just want to try and not disappoint my little girl."

Her eyes widened, "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah," he managed, "I kind of didn't want to be a dad, but I couldn't say no. So my girlfriend and I, well she got pregnant. I don't guess I'll ever see them again, but I don't want her to know me as a complete failure."

Abigail laughed, "Getting reaped is a complete failure."

He stiffened, he hadn't known Abigail was listening. She rolled her eyes at his reaction, "You should have told our mentor about your kid. Not that I would have given you any more sympathy."

Marie spoke loudly, "Just cause you're a piece of damaged goods, doesn't mean you get to tear him up like this."

Abigail's eyes widened, "Oh, when did you get so wise?"

"No one with a loving family would be so calloused." Marie stood, "But I don't really want to argue with you, I just don't think you should pick on this guy like you're doing."

Adam was glad his name was called just then, his worry over the sessions cast aside. He was more afraid of the girl's argument, though he was incredibly grateful to Marie. "Thanks," he nodded her way as he strode out, trying to put his partner's words out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Hadrian tried to keep up with the next set of tributes. The guy was pretty unremarkable, messing around at plant identification, and playing with traps. He did start a fire, which Andre said was a great asset for anyone. Though he wasn't sure how sarcastic the statement was meant to be.<p>

The girl was fierce, bludgeoning everything in sight with this weird hammer. "What is she working with?" He asked aloud, forgetting his effort to not sound ignorant.

"That, my dear boy, is a Horseman's pick."

"Actors are so naïve," a voice spoke behind him, making Hadrian flush. He was glad the girl stopped, providing a distraction from his plight. She made her way over to plants, showing off her knowledge of that station. Hadrian could tell they were impressed by her skills, even though she seemed to struggle through the obstacle course. And he suddenly desired to ask her why, she seemed pretty fit and agile.

* * *

><p>Stella watched Herman stumble through the doors, he was so nervous, it made her want to laugh. He had even announced that the inquisition was better than this. Not that she or anyone else had ever heard of the inquisition. She glanced at the pocket mirror she held, making sure her makeup was perfect. Matt still hung around, and she was starting to warm up to him. At least Taylor wasn't butting in, in fact she was trying to seduce that kid from 10, Philadelphia. Which reminded her, that she really wanted to talk to him. He was just too nice, he had to have something up his sleeve. No sane person would have hung out the last two days with all the little kids, he was constantly with some bloodbath, handing out advice, and being super friendly. It just didn't add up.<p>

"So what's the plan?" Matt asked her.

"The plan?" she dipped her head slightly, "Do you have a plan, I mean, how do we get together tonight?"

"You serious? That's awesome, I can't wait. But I was actually asking about your session, I mean, they won't award you just cause you're such a looker."

Stella grinned, "I don't know? I mean I could just go skinny dipping in the training pool."

Matt's eyes widened, "Why didn't you do that when I was around?"

The PA system spoke, "Stella Tracks."

"Answer you later," she grinned wickedly, "I have an important meeting."

* * *

><p>By the time the Gamemakers sent Herman Rail out, Hadrian was on his second glass of wine. He had never imagined the pain of watching these weak little kids pathetically attempt to perform, he wished he could leave. But he didn't want to disappoint Gemini, or look like a feeble fool in front of this group. It was just so hard that from the last three tributes, only Abigail seemed to have any chance.<p>

Stella walked in, picking up two chairs, and dragging them in front of the Gamemakers. "Hello," she called up to them, "I know one of you must be feeling awfully lonely, I thought I could chat with one of you."

Lafayette spoke down to her, "You are quite serious?"

"Of course, I don't want to waste your time. But I can find out anything, from anyone."

Gemini was intrigued, she spoke in an undertone to Thrope, "Send in Hadrian, he's not a Gamemaker, it's not illegal." She grabbed Hadrian sleeve, whispering for him to walk down there.

Hadrian nearly spit out his drink, "What, no, no, no, no, I can't do that." What had the girl said to make them send in him? He scowled at Andre for distracting him with his jokes. Yes, he had wanted to forget about Herman's meager chances, but now look what had happened to him.

Several around him chuckled, and Gemini turned, facing him fully, her blue eyes pleading, "Come on Hadrian, It'll be fun. Give it a try."

He stared at the alluring Gemini, cutting his gaze to the waiting Stella. For some reason he felt like a trapped dog. He reluctantly headed down the back stairs, entering the room, and sitting in the chair beside the teenager.

"I'm Stella, It's great to meet you."

His eyes drifted to the Gamemaker, it was weird to be looked down on like this, "Yeah, I guess so. You might know that I'm Hadrian."

"The famous singer?"

"That's what they say." He crossed his arms, suddenly embarrassed by the façade he was playing.

_"You don't like being a singer,_" he barely heard the words, hardly registering it as question, but attempted an answer, "I don't know, I mean the fame is terrible."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She rubbed his back, and he began to relax. "But at least, I mean, you must_ love_ music."

"No," he laughed, speaking without thinking, "I never even knew about it,"

"Never? How did you start singing?"

Hadrian grew exasperated, "Look, I'm no, I'm just," he fumbled for words, before crumpling, head in his hands. Why had Augustus punished him like this?

"You've never sung?" The girl's voice was filled with surprise.

He looked back at her, feeling bad for lying, "I just worked in broadcasting, it was a spur of the moment tale, just enough to work out for me to help my boss."

"Oh, I kind of am disappointed, but I'm also kind of glad."

He was confused, "You're glad?"

"Yeah, a guy like, I thought you would have lots of girlfriends, and I have like this super big crush on you."

Hadrian felt his mouth grow dry, he temporarily forgot about his audience, "Seriously? I've never had a girlfriend, it's kind of funny that you like me."

Stella faced him completely, "You've never had a girlfriend? But you're so cute!"

He flushed, "I work a lot of long hours, and before I started this, I wasn't that popular. I was a nobody."

"You'll never be a nobody again." Stella spoke, touching his shoulder gently.

"That's for sure," A Gamemaker called out, snapping Hadrian to his feet.

"Did you hear that?" He yelled louder than he'd ever done in his life.

The Gamemakers exploded in laughter, and Hadrian glanced down at the girl. She was smirking, almost apologetically. It was all he could do not to slap her.


	37. Too Drunk to Care

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, at least it felt that way. I just couldn't stop to split it up. I did plan to publish this in the morning, but we got a new dog :-) and I had to play with her.**

Gemini turned, ready to walk over and speak to the embarrassed Hadrian. She took a step, but then felt a hand on her waist, "Stay here, babe. I need your opinion."

She bit the inside of her cheek in vexation, "Someone needs to talk to Hadrian. In fact, I need to go over there."

Lafayette rolled his eyes, "No, he's fine. What he said to that tribute won't leave this room."

"We should give her a zero for doing that to him."

Lafayette chuckled, "We can't be partial, my dear. Her skills are actually impressive."

Gemini just rolled her eyes, trying to focus on the male from 7. It was obvious that he knew how to handle that ax, maybe even be deadly with it.

"Has he joined an alliance yet?" A Gamemaker asked from behind her.

"Possibly," Lafayette answered, "I'm thinking he might team up with the careers, they are seriously missing some male prowess."

Several chuckled. Yes, Glaze was impressive, but Marius skills, wouldn't be worth much in a fight. And since Achilles had acted aloof towards everyone, most were guessing he would be absent from the standard alliance.

* * *

><p>Leota knew how to fight a bully, she had done that plenty of times before she was old enough to skip school. She figured most of the tributes were just another form of bully, and that showing off a few punches might boost her score for the Gamemakers.<p>

Lining up a set of dummies, she stepped back, closing her eyes for just a moment. The image came, now she was just not fighting a dummy, but the face of Grel. She swung hard, screaming profanities, shattering the dummy's plastic nose. Another chop to the side that could easily burst an eardrum.

Sweat pouring, she viciously continued to attack, pulverizing 3 or 4 more, before the Gamemakers grew uncomfortable. Not only with her language, but brutality. At least a bit unusual for a non-career. A peacekeeper stepped towards her, calling for her to calm down. Unfortunately she was completely zoned into her images, not even hearing his voice. In her mind she was in a ferocious battle, destroying Grel and his alliance.

His hand grabbed her shoulder, and she whirled, maneuvering from his grasp, "Let me go, I'm going to kill you, son of a b-!" She jumped him, lucky for him that he was wearing some protective gear. Her fists pummeled him, making him yell out in pain, as she pinned him to the ground with her boots.

Two more peacekeepers ran out, dragging the kicking, screaming Leota away. Several Gamemakers stood in shock, their drinks and food temporarily forgotten.

"Well," managed one, "She'll give us a good show."

Lafayette swallowed, "Exactly, Britanicus, that's the spirit. We'll just need to monitor the volume, perhaps bleep out her voice."

Several chuckled, as he called for the next set. "I think these next two will be a little calmer."

* * *

><p>Matthias strode in, pretty confident in his score. He picked up a broad sword, smirking towards his audience. Strolling over to a pair of dummy, he slashed, managing to hit them in a few critical spots. He glanced up, wondering why they weren't paying more attention. He reached up, running a finger through his gelled hair.<p>

"Hey, ladies!" He called, hoping the female Gamemakers would give him more luck, "I'm actually pretty sexy with a sword, unlike that stale dude from One. Or even the Hulk from two. And don't get me started on those musty other idiots. If you want the most handsome guy to win, you've just got to watch me."

Gemini rolled her eyes, catching the snickering eyes of Julia, who had let them all know she thought Grel was the most handsome tribute ever since Finnick Odair. This poor guy was not going to get a higher score for lecturing them on what the definition of sexy was.

"Excuse me," Lafayette interrupted Matthias tirade, "Are there any other skills you have to show us?"

Matthias shrugged, grinning cockily, "I guess not, unless one of you wants to help me show off my erotic nature."

Lafayette sighed, "You are dismissed, Mr. Dunner."

* * *

><p>The Gamemakers glanced Taylor's way when she appeared, but soon grew bored with her attempts to spear a dummy. She kept stopping to pull her hair back in place, even dabbing on a bit of lip liner at one point. Finally she stopped, turning to face them.<p>

"I am the most beautiful model, and even if I never trained to kill people, it is very important that you guys keep me alive. My family keeps the Capitol supplied with your fashions, my input starts many new trends. Without me, you might as well go naked. So, as I was saying, you need to supply me with the very best supply bag, please include all that is essential to my survival. That includes make up, by the way. And I can kill someone with a pair of high heels. Especially if they are spikes. So keep that in mind, when you're packing my bag. I expect only the best, because my family only uses the best to make your clothes."

Taylor paused, as though to catch her breath, but Lafayette jumped in, "Thank you very much. You are dismissed."

Taylor waved dramatically, before spinning around to head out. Right before stepping out of the sliding doors, she called back. "Remember if I get a good score, you will all get great discounts!"

* * *

><p>Philadelphia had been trying to talk to Marie, for at least an hour. But he was getting nowhere. "Come on," he continued to plead, "I kind of get that you don't want to be an ally, but please tell me why."<p>

It was the first time he had asked her why, and Marie couldn't help giving him the answer. Maybe it would help to see things from her perspective. "Look, our whole district is rooting for you, they want the sweet son of our assistant mayor to win. No one really cares about me. I don't want it to come down to just me and you, because I know, if I killed you, everyone in nine will put a bounty on my head. So, no alliance." She turned, deliberately shutting him out.

Philadelphia stood up from the bench, trying to not be bothered by what she had said. The girl from eight had gone in just a few minutes ago, he needed to not let himself worry about Marie.

"I'm sorry she said that, Delphi." Bailey from 10 spoke from beside him. "You're such a nice guy, I don't want you to die either."

He knelt down, getting on her eye level. "Bailey, just think about you living. Don't worry about me."

"But will I see you in the arena?" She clenched her hands, trying to not tremble.

"I don't know. But I'm not going to hurt you."

"But will you help me?" She whispered back

He couldn't answer because his name was called. He smiled, "Don't worry Bailey, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>By the time Philadelphia was done showing off his traps, and skills with starting fires, the Gamemakers were in full party mode. They didn't expect anything too interesting from the last couple of sets, and began to entertain themselves, singing, drinking, even downloading and watching Capitol TV shows on their portable screens. Lafayette occasionally glanced at the tributes, but only to make sure they kept moving. Gemini handled all the logistics of calling for the next one, and even scribbling down score notes.<p>

Marie was disgusted by the scant attention she was given. She threw a few knives, and Gemini nodded at her accuracy. At least she thought she saw the brown haired lady nod her way. Which was kind of weird, she hadn't met a single other Capitolite with naturally colored hair. At least not a female, some of the men went with black hues.

She was bored trying to get their attention, so she just walked out. Waiting for them to dismiss her would be kind of pointless.

* * *

><p>Bexter knew exactly what he wanted to do. He headed straight for the knives, picking up a short one, which could be easily concealed. HE didn't care if they weren't watching too close, as long as one or two of them saw his moves.<p>

He stood at the far side of the room, then ran towards a dummy, screaming loudly. He pulled out his knife, concealed in his sleeve, and then stabbed it in the stomach, twisting it around. If it were a real person, he would try to pull out the guy's guts.

Apparently his screams had gotten them to look up, and a few clapped. He smiled, and began to talk loudly. "Screaming would throw my opponent off guard, and then I can rip out their guts."

Lafayette waved dismissively, "Very well, anything else?"

Bexter shrugged, "I guess not." He threw the knife down, and scampered off. He didn't want to wait to get thrown out.

* * *

><p>Gemini liked the next tribute, the little girl was just so cute! Hadrian was now standing beside her, and she spoke in an undertone to him, "I hope she finds a good ally."<br>"It might be better if she died sooner. Less suffering."

She raised her eyebrows, "Is that a hint of compassion in our co-host? You should learn to hide that more effectively."

Hadrian shrugged, "Everyone's too drunk to notice my reaction. But that little girl doesn't deserve to die. You can't really think she does."

Gemini turned slightly, "I can't tell you anything I really think, Hadrian."

"Of course you can. I wouldn't ever berate you, or tell anyone."

She took a step away. "You are too naïve. My uncle always taught me something you should learn. Someday you should meet him."

Hadrian was puzzled, "What did he teach you?"

"I just told you." She chuckled, "I need to go check with Lafayette. See you later, my dear."

Hadrian shook his head. He was baffled by Gemini, she made him want to know more.

* * *

><p>Catalon wasn't completely sure what he should show off. They knew he could climb, and hide in trees. Not a very hunger games great skill. He must be boring, trying to show off setting traps. He was just clumsy at the whole thing. He was kind of relieved when they told him he could go.<p>

Kasha was determined to not be under-estimated. She had seen the girl from 4 messing with bow and arrows, and had watched enough to do well in practice. The trainer had given her a couple of pointers, and she felt she at least hit a target.

Picking up the bow, she pulled back, making herself keep both eyes open. "You can do it," she thought to herself, forcing her fear to leave her.

She released, nearly jumping with joy when the arrow hit the shoulder on the target.

She picked up another arrow, noticing that the Gamemakers were watching her now. She steadied herself, letting the arrow fly, it hit the stomach. She felt a grin forming on her face, she could do this thing!

A few minutes passed, she shot nearly a dozen arrows. Not all of them hit the targets, but enough to make her look capable. If she couldn't kill someone outright, at least she could wound them.

She set the bow down, pleased that the Gamemakers seemed to enjoy her show. She couldn't wait to find out her score!

* * *

><p>Mark didn't really care what his score looked like, he just needed to let off some steam. Having to sit for that long waiting on all these other tributes, just made him mad. Some year they should do this whole thing backwards, and let twelve go first. At least the Gamemakers wouldn't be drunk when he walked in.<p>

He picked up some knives, throwing them at some target that was shaped like a person. He was pleased that he hit so strategically, though he wondered if he could ever do that to a breathing human being. It was just mean.

The thought made him stop, so he went over to traps, tying a few, and loosing track of the time. The voice of the Head Gamemaker telling him that they'd seen enough prompted him to pause.

"Are you sure?" He tested with thinking, "Aren't you enjoying seeing how I'm going to kill these other kids?"

Lafayette scowled, "I told you, we've seen enough. You are to leave now." Mark stood, regretting his hasty words. He hoped they didn't ignore Maureen because of him. She deserved a chance, at least.

* * *

><p>The Gamemakers were now all watching their clocks, eager to get gone. Yes, they would let Maureen take her 15 minutes. Yes, of course they would give her an impartial score. But they were really bored of the tributes, and throwing a few knives around didn't cause much of a stir.<p>

And Maureen did try to impress them. She threw hard, implementing everything Mark had shown her. It didn't help that she was missing upper arm strength, and that her accuracy wasn't all there yet. She would do her best, and hopefully have a small chance in the arena.

Lafayette finally dismissed her, then chugged away on a glass of Bourbon. "Any thoughts?" he slurred, letting the glass fall to the floor. A set of Avoxes rushed to clean up the mess.

They threw out some ideas, giving their opinions on individual scores. Most were incoherent ramblings, and Lafayette wasn't picking up on any of them.

He finally waved for a semblance of silence. "I think," he managed, "Gemini has a list. It has my opinions. So if you want to know, or whatevs just, you need, to get with her." He stood, "I've got to go lay down, I am just exhausted from watching these kids."

**Happy Valentines Day, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	38. Assessment

Annora settled on the sofa, turning up the tv volume, even though they were just running commercials right now. She cupped her hands, yelling behind her, "Chelsea, Marius, you need to get in here!"

Heavan glanced up from the bar, "Annora please, yelling is incredibly rude."

"Sometimes you have to do rude stuff to get your way in life," Annora loved rebuffing Heavan's nitpicking.

Chelsea scampered in, "Is it about time for the score announcement?" She came over beside her mentor, kicking off her flip flops as she scrunched up on the couch.

"Yep, where's Marius?"

"He's grabbing a notebook, he wanted to write all the scores down. I think he's working himself up over it. You know, thinking about sponsors and that sort of thing."

Annora nodded, then spoke loudly over her shoulder, "Heavan, can you grab me that glass of Cranberry juice, I left it on the table."

"Of course my dear." The escort's heels clicked across the wooden floor.

Annora leaned towards Chelsea, pressing the volume higher, "Listen," she whispered, "You're more sponsorable than Marius, more skills and such. Just letting you know who I'm going to be funding for the games." She sat back up in time for Heavan to not suspect anything, and long before Marius ambled to a seat.

The national anthem played, and Augustus face appeared. He was smiling brilliantly, beginning his chatter with pointless praise for this year's Gamemakers.

Annora sighed, "No one cares about this stuff, so just get over with it."

Ripley chuckled as he stepped in, "Already complaining about our host? And we're not even five minutes in yet, my dear. Anywho, I grabbed our stylists, they were both too busy with interview outfits to notice the passage of time."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but the two freakish Capitolites at his side hardly noticed. Annora knew he had kept the Kalliy and Erman away from the suite, simply because Annora would "accidently" throw a knife at their heads.

Kalliy was already beginning to squeal with delight. "This is my favorite part, I know we're all soooo anxious." She bent down and pinched Marius' cheek, while Chelsea managed to slide from her grasp. "You two young people are so lucky to be in the games, and now your scores are going to be history makers!" She twirled, the bells on the end of her fingers jingling.

Annora exhaled loudly, "If you id-I mean we can't hear if you keep talking."

It helped that Augustus was beginning to read from the anticipated list. His rich voice filled the speakers, while Kalliy and Erman scrambled for a soft seat. Ripley just leaned against the bar, he always found the huplah over the assessment announcement rather tedious, as well as the perfect opportunity to annoy his partner.

"Glaze Malachite of District One" a slight pause, "With a score of nine."

Chelsea was a bit surprised, she thought Glaze would nab a ten. "Radiance Osmium…with a score of ten."

Marius glanced her way, she saw he wasn't expecting Radiance to do better. She shrugged, they could discuss this stuff later.

Another picture flashed, the cold eyes of Achilles gave Chelsea goose bumps. He was a definite freak. The host's voice cut into her thoughts, "A score of nine."

"Odile Vesatyn of District Two with a score of eight."

"No way," Chelsea's heart rate spiked, "She is going to kill Achilles for getting a higher score."

"I imaging their apartment is real fun right now," Ripley smirked. Chelsea couldn't help nodding in agreement.

"Theodore Brow… a score of two."

"Oh, that poor child," Heavan whimpered, while Annora sent her a glare. They couldn't afford to pity this kid, not with all the bugs in the wall. The Gamemakers made sure compassionate tributes died.

"This girl is smart," Marius spoke for the first time, "That's why she got a five." They looked at the flashing number beside Pixelle's head.

"Well, she is from three, they tend to get the brains." Annora spoke, "But hush so we can hear your score."

"Marius Rings of District Four with a score of six."

Annora glanced his way, "You did the best you could, and no one's going to kick you out of an alliance for it." Marius nodded, encouraged by Annora's chill attitude about his score.

"Chelsea Douglas of District Four with a score of eight."

Chelsea grinned, while Heavan offered her congratulations. Kalliy began to screech, clapping her hands wildly. Ripley deviously joined her, grabbing her purple arms, and twirling the stylist around the room. Erman took this as a cue to offer his hand to Annora, who brushed it away in aggravation.

* * *

><p>Kasha knew her nails would be non-existent by the morning, but she couldn't stop her nervous biting. Augustus had just finished up district 5, they had gotten decent scores, a six and seven. She began to chew again, not even realizing that the escort was standing behind her.<br>Eurado, happened to notice her nail-biting.

"Now Kasha, you just can't leave Rhema with nothing to work with!" She jumped to sit beside her, taking Kasha's hands, "I'll hold your hand for the rest of our viewing, that way we'll be able to salvage what's left of your nails."

Kasha bit her lip, but tried to focus on Augustus voice, "Stella Tracks of District Six with a score of four."

Grel appeared next, and their stylist Rhema chirped, "Isn't he so handsome, and so strong looking!"

Apparently the Gamemakers thought so as well, they gave him an eight. Catalon shifted uncomfortably while Rhema babbled on, it didn't feel like their escort or stylist cared what the outer districts scores turned out to be.

"It's almost your turn," Lupus, a member of Catalon's prep team, patted his head, "It takes so long for him to read that list!" Catalon didn't pull away from his hand because he was afraid of looking rude.

"Bailey Pasture of District Ten with a score of three."

"One less for you two to worry about!" Rhema smiled, "Now be quite everyone." She leaned forward, nearly spilling her martini.

"Catalon Pert of District Eleven with a score of Four."

"Oh, Cat boy, couldn't you have done better?" Rhema sighed, "I shouldn't have worked so hard on your costume." Catalon bowed his head, wishing he hadn't even come in here to watch the scores.

"Kasha Caldmeyer, also of Eleven with a score of 6."

"Now, at least you're doing better," Eurado beamed towards Kasha, "I'll have to talk you up with our sponsor, and you must stop looking so nervous!"

Kasha smiled thankfully, while Catalon scurried off to his room. None of the stylists or prep team saw him leave, they were too busy toasting Kasha's higher score.

**Here's everyone's score...**

Glaze 9

Radiance 10

Achilles 9

Odile 8

Teddy 2

Pixelle 5

Chelsea 8

Marius 6

Adam 6

Abigail 7

Herman 5

Stella 4

Grel 8

Leota 7

Matthias 4

Taylor 4

Philadelphia 5

Marie 7

Bexter 5

Bailey 3

Catalon 4

Kasha 6

Mark 7

Maureen 5


	39. A Deal

"Just how wise were you when handing out those scores?" President Snow's eyes studied his Head Gamemaker.

Lafayette swallowed, "Sir, I believe they were judicious, and realistic. The Capitol's honor will be upheld in this year's games. You have my personal assurance."

Snow sighed, picking up a pipe, and knocking off the ashes. "Very well. Who is your personal favorite this year?"

Lafayette looked down, weighing his reply, "I find the female from six, Stella Tracks, diverting. And as for a male, it would have to be Glaze Malachite."

"Good choices, you have my instructions on my list?"

"Yes sir," Lafayette stopped mid-sentence as the office door opened.

"Mr. President," the secretary peeked in, "Loki Deum is here to see you."

"Very well, send him in." He stood, "Now Lafayette, I trust you won't be disappointing me. I shall see you soon."

Lafayette bowed slightly, scurrying from the President's presence. He passed Loki, giving him a quick nod.

"Our District Two victor," President Snow held his hand out towards Loki, "It is always a pleasure to see you."

Loki touched fingertips with Snow, sitting down in the velvet chair. "Sir, I assume you know I didn't come on a social call."

President Snow looked down on him, "I don't make assumptions. State your business."

Loki nodded, speaking quietly, almost wistfully, "It's been too long since District Two won these games. Don't you agree?"

"That is entirely the fault of the quality of your volunteers. I'm not going to try and help your tributes, they are pathetic, even anti-social."

"I knew you were going to say that," Loki grinned, "Which is why I have an irresistible deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If my tribute, Odile, not Achilles, wins then I will give valuable information to you on the other mentor. Information that keeps you in power."

Snow nodded slowly, "How did you come by this information?"

Loki's dark eyes glinted, "I'm a mentor, and don't you know we are an exclusive club? It's easy to hear whispers."

"Which mentors are plotting rebellion?" Snow's voice turned low, transforming into an animal like growl.

Loki held up his hands, "Wait, I don't know, but I can find out, only if Odile wins. Then comes a victory tour, and I hear everything I need."

Snow stood, running his hand through his hair. "Sound agreeable, Loki, you know my rules. One betrayal from you, and I will be forced to destroy the pride of your district. I'm sure we both find that distasteful."

Loki stood, bowing slightly, "Very distasteful, Mr. President."

Watching Loki exit, Theopholis Snow tried to ignore the worry in the pit of his being, How would his grandfather handle this situation? He pushed back the heavy oak chair, walking to his crystal window. Before him the city gleamed, warming his spirits as a reminder of his power. But his grasp was so loose, there were so many plots. Not just the mentors, but rivals, enemies, even his own family.

* * *

><p><strong>Working on interviews...is Loki playing a game with the President, or will he betray the conspiracy?<strong>


	40. Screamsand Cheers

"Can you believe it? Tonight we finally get to meet our contenders for victory in our Fourth Quarter Quell!"

The crowd cheered as Augustus leaned into his mic, "I know that I am having trouble containing my excitement, can you contain yours?"

The room reverberated with screams, as throughout the district, peacekeepers made certain all were watching the mandatory interviews.

Radiance was fairly confident, even more so since she liked her outfit so much. It was red, with hundreds of little sequins along the bodice. She couldn't resist admiring herself. Her stylist had done her hair in a French braid, intertwining roses into the twist, and dusting it with a light silvery coat.

She wasn't worried when she heard her name announced, "Lets all give a proper welcome to our district one beauty, Radiance Osmium!"

She sauntered forwards, waving to the applauding crowd. Augustus took her hands, seating her on the dais, "So, your stylist has outdone himself!"

"Oh, I don't think so, you can't outdo yourself on me."

Augustus nodded, "Very true, Very true. Tell me, though, you volunteered, and at a very young age. What made you do it?"

Radiance smiled towards the Capitol, "It's an amazing chance to spend the rest of my life in the best company. Who doesn't want to win to live with these incredible people? I just had to take my chance."

"So kind, I'm sure we all are grateful for your praise." He gestured towards the throng, who answered quiet loudly. "We are all wondering though, what you think after meeting all the other tributes of your chance? Was volunteering worth the risk?"

Radiance chuckled, "Oh, Augustus, you shouldn't worry about me, haven't you seen me score?'

"Yes, we should all know you are quiet skilled, would you recommend yourself as deadly?"

"To spend my life with you, I could be very deadly."

Time was running out, Augustus stood, assisting Radiance to her feet, "Now we have it, a tribute who will be deadly to live in glory for the Capitol!"

Radiance grinned, waving with her free hand, as the host continued, "We all hope to see you again, "Radiance Osmium of District One!"

* * *

><p>Glaze strode on stage, glittering in a solid gold suit. He didn't touch Augustus, but bowed to the audience before taking his seat. The first question didn't surprise him.<p>

"Glaze, we are all curious as to why you volunteered, are you trying to win fame and glory for your district?"

Glaze shook his head, "My sister would have done that, but she can't, so I needed to win honor for her."

"What filial duty," Augustus sighed, as his audience followed his cue, "And what does your sister think of your volunteering?"

"I know that she is proud of me, especially when I win these games."

Augustus nodded, "And you are certain of victory?"

Glaze turned to the audience, "With these great people backing me, I am capable of anything."

"Well," Augustus shouted, "Let's inform Glaze of our backing!" Glaze resisted the urge to cover his ears, his eardrums hurt from the raucous screams. He followed the host's cue, standing and waving to the mass.

* * *

><p>Odile wasn't as friendly as Radiance. She even looked more threatening, coated in a black dress, stilettos, and dark make up.<p>

"Odile," Augustus began, "What's your greatest asset in the arena?"

She smirked, "I look out for myself, no one is going to weigh me down."

Augustus nodded, "You look confident in that, I think we are going to take you at your word!"

* * *

><p>Achilles ignored pretty much every courtesy, instead he simply growled at Augustus, "No one can dispute my strength, I'll snap anyone of their neck, especially stuck up brats like my district partner."<p>

The audience noticeably chilled, disgusted by his betrayal of Odile. Augustus tried to smooth things over, "Surely, you and Odile can work together, after all no man is an island."

Achilles snorted, "Yeah I'm working with her, her death takes me one step closer to victory."

Augustus nodded, freezing the smile on her face, "Let's have it folks, for the determined and the ruthless, Achilles Jarvis!" The clapping was subdued, as Achilles stormed off the stage, not even bothering to look towards the audience. They didn't deserve his attention.

* * *

><p>The audience was still in recovery mode when Pixelle walked on stage. She was much smaller than the large chair, and struggled to not feel swallowed by the soft fabric. And it didn't help that her feet didn't even touch the floor, making her feel off balanced.<p>

"Pixelle, you look lovely tonight," He placed a hand over her trembling fingers, "Have you ever been told purple is your color?'

"No," She shook her head, "I didn't know I could own a color."

The audience laughed, as Pixelle blushed, "Well if anyone of us deserves to own purple, it should definitely be you! And if you win these games, you just might."

"Thanks, I think that sounds like a great idea." She had calmed down enough, she wasn't even fidgeting with the silky fabric of her dress.

"You had an above average score for a tribute your age, thinking of surprising us?"

Pixelle didn't know how her reply formed, it just did. "Surprises are what I do best."

The alarm sounded, but you could hardly hear it. Augustus grinned, trying to calm down the crowd, he took Pixelle's hands, helping her to her feet. "Let's all give a cheer for our mystery tribute, Pixelle Waite!"

* * *

><p>Teddy was glad his stylist hadn't put him in a suit, just a casual polo shirt and nice looking pants. He was terrified of the Capitol people watching him try to talk, but he still managed to make it to Augustus without collapsing.<p>

"So Theodore, or do you have a nickname?"

He swallowed, "Yeah, everybody calls me Teddy."

Augustus didn't want to embarrass this kid by asking about his arena skills. He decided to pursue more congenial conversation, "Everybody? Who's that?"

"Well, my mom and dad, and people who know me."

"You don't have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me. Which is kind of sad, I mean if I lose, I'm all they have."

"Very true," Augustus sighed, "Well we are hoping for better things for your family. Am I not right?" He turned to the crowd, "Let's give Teddy a cheer! Such a brave young man, fighting for his family!" The host helped Teddy to his feet, and he smiled shyly as he walked off the stage.

* * *

><p>Chelsea didn't want to look at herself in the floor length mirror of the staging room. Yes, the outfit was beautiful, a lovely shade of green. But it was just, <em>too<em> low cut, she kept trying to pull it up. Then her name was called, and she attempted to gracefully enter the stage.

"Chelsea, what an honor to meet you," Augustus bent down to kiss her hand, "You look stunning, doesn't she?" The answering screams seemed to indicate a positive reply. "So are you excited to be going into this year's games?"

"I was volunteering another year, but I still think it's cool to be participating."

"And you are fairly confident even though you're here earlier than planned?"

She laughed, "Of course! It's an honor for the Capitol to have chosen me, just think district four is going to have a victor, all because I was chosen."

Augustus smiled, "What an excellent thought! I'm sure we all agree that you are an honor to your district." More answering screams.

"Thanks you Augustus, and everyone else for your confidence, I won't be disappointing you."

* * *

><p>Marius played shy, he couldn't come across as evasive. Augustus encouraged him to open up about his family, but he just couldn't bring himself too.<br>"Are you glad to be a part of an alliance in the games?" Augustus switched the subject, hoping this would do better.

"Yes, I'm kind of happy, I mean it's nice to be wanted."

"Well our audience wants you to win, isn't that right?" The cheers weren't as loud, but that didn't bother Marius. He was just relieved not to have made a major blunder in front of everyone.

* * *

><p>Abigail pranced on stage in a dark rich brown, her skin flawlessly tanned. She refused to let herself be afraid of this interview.<p>

"Abigail,now don't mind my curiosity, but are you ready for tomorrow?"

She dipped her head, "Are you kidding, of course I am! No one's as ready as me."

"Really?" Augustus smiled, "You're not afraid of the others?"

"Afraid is a strong word, I'm cautious, I know what they are capable of, but I'm prepared to defend myself. And no one is prepared for me."

"You certainly have us curious as to your skills, do you think we're prepared for you?"

Abigail pivoted towards the audience, "That's a hard question, I'd like to think that you're going to be surprised. Don't you like to be unprepared for tributes like me?"

Augustus nodded, as the crowd thundered. The timer rang, and Abigail jumped up, waving as she romped away.

* * *

><p>Augustus didn't have to do much coaxing to get Adam chatting about his family, especially a certain baby girl.<p>

"In fact, can I tell you about my token?"

"Oh, do, I'm sure we all want to hear about it."

"I actually have a bit of Luna's baby blanket, it was my sister's blanket, and before that my mom's."

"Impressive! You sound like a very wonderful dad, I'm sure you'll do your best to win for Luna."

Adam nodded, "I'm going to try, I want her to remember me as a brave father."

"We will all remember you as one very brave father." Throughout the districts many fathers clutched their own children, wishing they could be brave enough to protect them, they all wished they had the chance to die so their children never could be reaped. Only a few in the Capitol felt the stirrings of sympathy, most yawned impatiently, anticipating the next interview.

**Here's our first half...**

**1) Any enemies made?**

**2) Who's interview went the best? And who absolutely failed...**

**3) Any surprises? **


	41. Making Sponsors

Stella stepped into the spotlight, blowing kisses, and twirling in her sky blue dress. Augustus had just a tiny bit of trouble calming everyone down before she took her seat, she had stirred up quite a reaction.

"It looks like," he began, "That everyone is excited to see you tonight! What do you think about that?"

Stella smiled, batting her eyelashes, "I don't have a clue why they are all so excited. Do you have any ideas?" She leaned towards him, twisting a finger through her gold ringlets.

"You don't?" Augustus leaned back, "Do people normally get this excited around you?"

"Well, depends on who you ask, whether they want information or not."

"Information, you know a lot about…?"

Stella leaned closer, "People, Augustus, take my partner for example. He has big stuff he's keeping from his mom." She fell back against the chair, "I guess you can ask him about that during his interview."

The crowd groaned as Augustus responded, "But you know all about it?"

"That and more," She smiled sweetly, "But I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Oh, not at all, we're definitely interested, what else can you tell?" The mob began to clamor loudly for information.

She laughed as the buzzer rang, "I guess we'll all find out at the victory interviews."

The crowd screamed, many standing in their chairs, just for a better glimpse at the departing Stella.

* * *

><p>Herman barely made it to the stage, he couldn't believe what Stella had just said about him. His stylist had to shove him forward, and he nearly fell on his face in front of everyone.<p>

"So," Augustus began, "Mind elaborating on what your district partner had to say?"

Herman swallowed, "Um, well, I can't, I mean I don't know what she was talking about." He began to nervously fidget with his blue tie.

The crowd wasn't buying it, they began to catcall him, booing him for hiding the juicy story. Augustus tried to rein them in, "Now, we aren't going to force you, it's your own private tale. Though we do have to wonder why you would tell Stella and not us."

Herman didn't know how to reply, "I don't know. I guess it was because we weren't in front of everybody."

"Understandable," Augustus nodded, "I'm sure you can tell us about your arena strategy instead."

"Strategy?" Herman nearly yelped, then tried to correct his mistake, "Staying alive, I guess."

Augustus smiled sympathetically, "Good idea, I'm sure we all agree," he turned to the crowd, but they didn't echo his sympathy. Hermann shifted uncomfortably, grateful when the buzzer finally rang.

* * *

><p>Leota stormed on stage, her dark blue dress seeming to match her mood. Augustus tried to warm her up to the crowd.<p>

"I'm not afraid," she stated, "I'm used to dealing with jerks like the careers. They won't be able to take me down."

"Really?" Augustus nodded.

"I know you don't believe me," She faced the crowd, "I can actually read your thoughts you know."

"You can?" Augustus raised his eyebrows, "What a surprise! I'd love to experiment with you."

Leota grinned deviously, "Look into my eyes," the host focused on her face, "Now, you are trying to figure out where I learned this."

Augustus chuckled, "That's right! How did you become a physic?"

"It's genetic, my grandmother actually predicted I would be reaped for the games. I inherited her skills when she died."

"So she predicted you would be reaped before she died?"

Leota nodded, but the buzzer rang before she could create a reply. The crowd interest was piqued, and they were disappointed she had to leave so soon.

* * *

><p>When Grel made his appearance, they immediately lightened up, screaming his name, and coating the stage with thrown flowers.<p>

"Grel," Augustus began, "You must be excited to be generating such fervor."

He grinned, "Well, I'm kind of surprised, but I certainly don't mind."

"Does your girlfriend back home get so excited when you walk in?"

"Actually, I don't have a current girlfriend, but" he pivoted to face his s

creaming fans, "I'm sure I could find one in this amazing crowd."

Augustus laughed, "I can't wait till after the games, and then we'll see who you'll have on your arm."

Grel nodded, "I can hardly wait to find my true love." The crowd screamed, eagerly letting him know that they would be his true love.

* * *

><p>Taylor was immensely pleased with her outfit. Her hair was pulled up, she was fitted in a tight green drees, with a low cut back and dipped front. Stepping on the stage, she swung her hips slightly as she waved with her fingertips.<p>

Augustus touched her shoulder, leading her to sit down. "Taylor, you seem excited to be here tonight."

"I am," She leaned forward, "I get to show off my favorite designs to this lovely audience." She extended her hand, "I know they love my mom's sense of fashion."

"Certainly, you seem to love fashion as well."

"Yes," she purred, "Especially when others like what they see on me."

Augustus faced his audience, "Do you like what you see on our beautiful model?"

Raucous screams assured Taylor they did. She stood, turning slowly, giving everyone a better view. Augustus tried to seat her, but she ignored him. The buzzer rang, and she blew kisses as she left the stage.

* * *

><p>Matthias was easy to interview, he enjoyed talking about himself. "So." Augustus asked, "Anything special you learned from this week of training?"<p>

"Yeah, actually met the most beautiful girlfriend ever."

"Taylor?" Augustus guessed.

"Nope. She's a snotty brat, I'd encourage everyone to NOT sponsor her. Instead back me and Stella. We are made for each other."

"Really?" Augustus struggled to be heard over the crowd's excited roar, "Stella and you seem like a neat couple."

"More than neat," Matt answered as the buzzer rang, "We are the hottest couple ever."

* * *

><p>Marie swept on stage, impressing the audience with her style, a white dress adorned with a gold cape.<p>

Augustus noted that she seemed like a chill person, and attempted to have her warm up to the watching viewers. Family was always the easiest way to do that. "Marie, are you close to your family? I think we just glimpsed them in the reaping."

Marie nodded, "I do have a lot of siblings, we are very close."

"And are you the oldest?"

"I'm the oldest girl, I'm a second mom to my younger brothers and sisters."

Augustus smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure you are going to try and win, so you always be there for them."

Marie sighed, "That's the plan, though my plans tend to get interrupted by other people."

"We'll hope that doesn't happen this time," He chuckled, while Marie mentally scolded herself for saying that out loud.

* * *

><p>Philadelphia had an easy interview, easily joking around with Augustus. When asked about his district partner he sobered quickly.<p>

"Well," He shook his head, "She's kind of ignoring me, I think I'm going to ally with someone else."

"Allies? You're going to try and team up with someone in the arena?"

"Yep, I mean if I can help someone, I want to do that."

Augustus nodded as the buzzer rang, "Best of luck in the arena, and especially with those allies."

* * *

><p>Bailey pranced on stage in a pink ballet dress, making the crowd exclaim over how cute she was. Augustus even spun her around, making her giggle and collapse on the soft interview chair.<p>

"Bailey, I think we all we all want to go home and dance now."

She grinned, "Sounds good with me, I'd love to party with you."

Augustus nodded, "We'll have to wait and see, a victor always gets huge parties in their honor."

"I know," Bailey exclaimed, trying to sound unconcerned about the games, "I've always looked forward to spending my life at the center of a party!"

"Wonderful!" Augustus grinned, "We all can't wait for the victory party, can we?" He asked his audience.

Their answering screams affirmed his questions. The buzzer rang, and Bailey jumped up, curtseying to her potential sponsors.

* * *

><p>Bexter attempted to sound scary, but it's hard for a 13 year old to pull that off. Instead of being light heart and sympathetic like they were with Bailey they became more eager to watch him die. Especially when he began to brag about his skills.<p>

"I'm short, and no one can guess how I'm going to kill them."

"You're confident in your skills then?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm better than you guys watching me kill. I'm brave enough to go in there, while you just watch it on TV."

Augustus attempted to change the subject but there wasn't enough time for Bexter to recover his image before the buzzer rang.

* * *

><p>Augustus wanted to ask Kasha why she volunteered, and Kasha didn't mind giving out information.<p>

"It was for my best friend," she wiped away the tears that were smudging her eye shadow, "She has a younger sister that's blind, she needed to stay with her."

"Such a brave young lady," Augustus murmured, "We hope it does not go unrewarded."

Catalon was funny, putting Augustus and the audience in stiches. He joked about freezing his tongue with ice cream, and nearly not going to sleep for trying out all the different settings for the capitol bed.

* * *

><p>Maureen stepped out, trying to remain comfortable in the strange hot pink dress and turquoise pumps. It wouldn't have been so bad had the stylist not added the orange hair bow, a color that just didn't go with pink.<p>

"So Maureen, tell us, what are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

She thought for a second, "Finding out what the arena is. I mean, the Gamemakers can be so creative, don't you think?"

"Yes," Augustus agreed, "I'm sure we all can't wait for the surprise." The crowd answer confirmed his statement, as he continued, "Anything special we should know about you?"

She grinned, "I'm determined to live, and dying isn't on my agenda."

"Very well, we'll keep that in mind." He gave her a hand as she stood on her feet, "Best of luck with your agenda."

* * *

><p>Mark wasn't as agreeable as Maureen. Augustus first question frustrated him.<p>

"Any girl back home? Someone special you want to win for?"

He scowled, "Who needs a girl to want to live? I want to live because I don't want to die, not so I'll get a girlfriend."

Augustus nodded, "Very true, though girlfriends can come in handy."

"You mean, nagging for all you money and demanding constant attention?"

The host tried to turn this into a joke, "I'm sure that can happen sometimes."

"Not just sometimes, that's the only thing a girlfriend does." The buzzer rang, and Mark stood, glad this interview was done.

**Any favorites and why? **

**Midterms this week(end) will try and post early next week. Last chance to guess on the bloodbath! (And help me make up my mind :-)**

**Will post the most popular tributes Sat. or Sun, then you can send in your sponsorships right after the bloodbath.**


	42. The Sound of Cannon

**I finished my tests! Yeah! Most of this chapter was in my head, so writing went alot faster than I expected. As always, reviews have been great, you are the best set of readers around!**

_~Capitol Bets~_

_1) Glaze Malachite, gamemakers personal favorite, loads of wealthy and powerful sponsors._

_2) Grel Gracy, polled strongest among women, quiet a few collective sponsors, (women's leagues, girl scouts, etc)_

_3) Odile Vesatyn, top female choice, she has a few top dollar men sponsors_

_4) Stella Tracks, Popular with men, and younger girls, her wealthy district parents are scrambling to collect sponsor funds._

_5) Achilles Jarvis, his attitude attracted a few macho lovers, he's polling well among peacekeeper divisions_

_6) Pixelle Waite, loads of older sponsors, and younger school kids, but not too much funds among this demographic_

_7) Chelsea Douglas, average sponsors, especially among the middle class_

_8) A strong tie between Leota Velissa and Marie Perin, the game funds managers aren't sure what to to make of this tie._

**And now, back to our feature presentation...**

Grel slipped on his shoes, tying the laces tightly. He was nervous, but kept telling himself to just calm down. There was a knock at his door, and he spoke up, "I'm coming, be there in just a few minutes." Whoever it was also went down and knocked on Leota's door. He ran a comb through his hair, he realized his hand was trembling. He balled it into a fist, angry at himself for being so scared.

Going down to their living room he saw Minnie and Cedar waiting for him. Cedar handed him a glass of water and he drank, trying to not think of the coming events. Leota's appearance provided a temporary distraction.

"Why haven't you combed your hair?" Minnie gasped at the sight of Leota's bed head.

"I don't want to, Aren't we supposed to be going down to the launch pad?" Grel couldn't help thinking that she looked terrible, he had never seen someone look this messy.

"Yeah," Minnie shrugged, "You know your stylist is going to throw a fit when she sees you."

Leota scowled, "I can deal with that freak, just get me down to the launch pad."

"Hold your horses," Cedar muttered, "They're not going to leave any earlier, just because we show up on time." He glanced at Grel, "But I guess we're all ready, so let's go ahead and go."

* * *

><p>Chelsea thought the outfits for the arena looked useful. The stylist suggested the coat indicated cold nights, but the shirtsleeve polo meant warm days.<p>

"Do you think it might be a desert?" Chelsea zipped up the front of the coat, either way it was cold in this launch room.

He shrugged, "Possibly," his voice was high, terribly grating, "Though that is my least favorite landscape."

She nodded, silently slipping on the hiking boots. They had laces, and metal buttons to help tighten them.

The speaker spoke, startling Chelsea. "One minute to launch."

Her stylist grinned, "You have your token," he pointed to her mom's emerald wedding ring, "You are ready to go!"

Chelsea nodded, allowing the stylist to usher her into the tube, while the speaker spoke again "30 seconds to launch."

The tube didn't shut yet, Chelsea had one of her feet on the launch floor. She grabbed the stylist shoulder, surprising him, "Tell Annora that I'll win for her."

He nodded, "Such a nice message."

She shook him slightly, "Seriously, get that to her, or you'll regret it."

He nodded, already trembling. Even if she died in the games, he could imagine her ghost hunting him down. He wouldn't neglect the message.

Another announcement, "15 seconds until launch, all tributes board now." Chelsea reluctantly drew her foot into the tube, allowing it to close around her. She glanced the direction of the stylist, but he wasn't looking at her. The countdown began, "10, 9," Chelsea felt herself being lifted, and she crossed her arms, steadying herself. "4, 3, 2, 1."

* * *

><p>Mark looked around the arena, trying to comprehend the set up. He was standing on a ridge, in front of him was a slight incline, then a steep embankment to the cornucopia. He glanced to his right, noticing that he was placed next to the girl from two. Great, she sure looked eager to shed some blood. His fingers clutched the rock he held in his pocket, his district token, <em>"I just can't let them kill me."<em>

He shivered, realizing there were snow flurries in the air. But looking behind him, he noticed they were placed on a circular ridge, no trees for at least 500 feet down. How was he supposed to get down there? And backpacks were placed towards the cornucopia, not down away from this mountain peak. He had to grab one, it was essential to his survival. He began to focus on one, a medium sized orange pack, just about 15 feet across the incline, which he had decided must be about 20 feet across.

The Games announcer, Maximus Templesmith's voice rang out across the arena. "Tributes, the 100th Hunger Games have begun, may the odds be ever in your favor."

A gong sounded, and Mark jumped, leaping towards the pack. _"Run",_ he screamed at himself, _"don't watch anyone else!"_

* * *

><p>Glaze headed for the cornucopia, noticing that a lot of tributes were trying to figure out the best way down the steep ridge. Perfect opportunity, but first he had to get a weapon. He spotted Radiance, she was already scrambling up the embankment into the cornucopia. He rushed past Abigail, realizing she was heading into the cornucopia as well. That was going to be interesting! He hadn't realized the embankment was so steep, he doubled down, breathing heavily as he climbed.<p>

"Hey," Radiance waved to him as he entered the metal hangover, "I found you a mace! We've got to get back out there, I'm taking this sword." A cannon sounded, and Radiance nodded, "Odile's already got a hold of knives, she ran out of here a minute ago."

Glaze grabbed the mace, nodding as Chelsea entered, "You have a bow already?"

"Yep," she nodded, "It was around the back, I'm going to go shoot from the ridge, might hit a few targets."

"Ok," Glaze nodded, nearly running into Grel as he rushed out. "You found an axe yet?"

"No, but Odile found a set of knives, she's butchering someone right now."

Glaze shifted, eyes glancing over the incline, spotting tributes nervously checking out the steep ridge drop.

Odile was hacking away at Mark, who had managed to grab his backpack, but not get away in time. "What are you doing? He's dead!" He yelled at her, "We've got to get the others!"

He spotted Achilles out of the corner of his eye. He was coming around, obviously looking for Odile. "Chelsea," he darted her way, pointing at Achilles. She grinned, setting her sights on him. Her bow was loading, she knelt down and let the arrow fly. She hit him below the knee, and he roared in pain.

Odile hadn't noticed him, she was already scrambling over the top of the ridge, attempting to hit fleeing tributes with her knives. She grew bored after a bit, and began to make her way around, searching for more exciting prey.

* * *

><p>Herman spotted Stella and Matthias heading out together, and he briefly wondered where he should go. He wasn't too afraid of the ridge, but he needed a pack. He started to run for one, but noticed Radiance emerging from the Cornucopia. Fear gripped him, and he turned and fled, nearly tripping as he climbed over the top of the ridge.<p>

But Radiance was faster, and she sprinted after him, meeting up with him just as he started down. Her sword crashed into his back, blood spurting as she twisted it before pulling it out. Herman screeched in pain, rolling down the ridge, his body bouncing over the loose rocks and gravel. He was still rolling when his cannon sounded.

Radiance swiveled, balancing herself as she carefully climbed back up. She noticed Achilles about 45 feet away, he had apparently pulled out the arrow, but was trying to figure out how to get down and away from the pack.

Achilles bit his tongue in pain, dismayed at the bloody wound. He tore of a strip of his cuff, tying it around his leg. He needed to get out of here, it was obvious Glaze wasn't going to offer him any sort of protection. But the ridge was steep, covered in loose rock, at least it looked to finally merge into grass towards the tree line. He looked up, seeing that the girl from One was making her way towards him. He had to make a decision. Tightening the knot around his leg, and pulling his hat low over his head, he forced himself to start rolling, down, down, down. The rocks were hard, he couldn't help crying out in pain. He seemed to go on forever, before he felt the momentum give way, and felt something other than rock under him.

He tried to sit up, wincing, bruised, and bleeding. His hands felt the soft grass, and he pulled himself into a crawl position. He had to get out of sight, at least behind the trees. If only Chelsea hadn't shot that arrow into his leg.

* * *

><p>Radiance was furious that Achilles had gotten away. She swung her sword angrily, then spotted that kid, Teddy. He was crouched against the wall of the ridge, his eyes wide as he watched her. At first she pitied him, then pushed that thought away as she darted along the ridge towards him.<p>

Teddy had wondered what it was like to be a career, did they feel bad after killing someone? He hadn't tried to run towards the cornucopia, instead he had hidden below the ridge wall. He had noticed Pixelle struggling to escape, he's seen Philadelphia helping her and Bailey, he grabbed both of them and they had run off together. Apparently Pixelle didn't care about him.

Then he'd heard a scream, and watched as Herman's body fell down the valley. He briefly wondered who killed him, then had seen Radiance trying to get Achilles, who then outsmarted her. She was mad now and coming his way. He decided to do one last thing for his parents.

He held up his mother's bracelet, "Love you Mom, and you too dad," Radiance apperared in front of him, a small smirk on her face. "What are you doing here kid? Waiting to die?"

He nodded, "I can stand up if that makes it easier."

Her eyes widened. "You're not serious are you?"

Teddy nodded, "Please," He whispered, "Make it quick."

Radiance closed her eyes, allowing herself to swing the sword, killing Teddy instantly. A cannon sounded, and Radiance opened her eyes. She backed away, her throat filling with bile at the bloody sight. Her feet started to slip on the gravel, and she scrambled back to the edge of the ridge.

* * *

><p>Abigail found a horseman's pick along the outer wall of the cornucopia. She picked it up, running away from Glaze's yells, Achilles' roars, and towards the opposite side of the incline. She saw Taylor, delicately trying to see about going down the ridge. Easy kill.<p>

She ran up behind her, and began to swing her pick. Taylow wasn't prepared, and screamed as it first made impact with her shoulder. She spun, jumping out of the way of the next blow. "How dare you!" She leapt towards Abigail, who was taken aback.

The horseman's pick would have come in handier if Taylor had stayed further back. Instead Taylor had jumped her, and Abby had dropped the weapon, as she tried to throw Taylor off of her. At first, Taylor had knocked her off balance, but with an injured shoulder, and her slight frame, Abigail easily rolled on her top of her.

Taylor was screaming obscenities, while Abigail began to punch her, driving her fist into her nose. The impact was incredible, the cartilage being driven directly into Taylor's brain, killing her instantly. A cannon sounded, and Abigail was too shocked to move. She paused, transfixed by Taylors blood face. She began to get up, searching for her weapon.

Behind her, Odile had been attracted by Taylor's screams. She darted over, noticed Abigail, and threw a knife, which landed in the small of the girl's back.

Abigail yelled sharply at the pain, stumbling. She turned, searching for her attacker. As she did, Odile threw another knife, landing in Abigail's chest.

Abigail lurched forwards, crying out as blood oozed from her wound. Odile threw another one, but missed as Abigail ducked. Frustrated, Odile ran over to her, ready to slash her dead. She wasn't prepared for her enemies fighting spirit. With the dwindling energy she had left, Abigail swung her pick forward, landing on Odile's foot. The girl screamed in pain, as Abigail smiled to herself. She pulled out the knife that Odile had implanted in her chest. She would die from that wound, not letting Odile give her another.

Her eyes shifted downward as her life's blood drained. Her cannon sounded as Odile writhed in pain.

Glaze gathered the careers, checking on how many they had eliminated. Grel had killed the girl from eleven, while Chelsea had hit Bexter as he ran down the ridge. Glaze had killed Catalon. Marius had gathered backpacks, even stealing them off dead tributes bodies.

He found Odile, she was angry and in intense pain. He carried her over to the cornucopia, while Radiance set together a makeshift bed. Marius looked for medicine, while Odile cursed them all for taking so long.

**Dead**

_Mark Hawthorne-killed by Odile Vesatyn. Knife to the back._

_Herman Rail-Killed by Radiance Osmium. Sword wound._

_Teddy Brow- Killed By Radiance Osmium. Sword_

_Taylor Thread- Killed by Abigail Hope Voults. Combination, blow to the nose._

_Abigail Hope Voults- Killed by Odile Vesatyn. Knife to the chest and back._

_Kasha Caldmeyer- Killed by Grel with an axe._

_Catalon Pert- Hit in the head with the mace by Glaze_

_Bexter Brux- Killed with an arrow, by Chelsea_

**Alive**

**Career Alliance**

_Radiance Osmium_

_Glaze Malachite_

_Odile Vesatyn- Status crushed foot_

_Chelsea Doglas_

_Marius Rings_

_Grel Gracy_

**The rest haven't officially become allies...will devolop more in later chapters**

_Pixelle Waite _

_Adam Rutherford_

_Stella Tracks_

_Leota Vellisa_

_Matthias Dunner_

_Marie Perin_

_Philadelphia Rexin_

_Bailey Pasture_

_Maureen Jetson_

**I'm sorry if I killed off your tributes, and/or favorites. If I didn't have your tributes POV here, I'll try with the next chapter. If they are dead, I just couldn't include them :-(**

**Questions**

**1) Any Surprises? **

**2) See any forthcoming alliances?**

**3) Think that was enough bloodbath deaths?**

**The arena is original, I tried not to exploit or use any ideas from other great fan-fiction writes. If there are similarities, it is purely coincidental. **


	43. Running

_**Ok, I think I've updated everyone's sponsor points. But I didn't add in the extra stuff, just reviews. So if you've won points from your tributes death, or being in an alliance, you add it up, just tell me when you send in your sponsor form. It's your choice, either I write chapters or I add numbers. And since I'm filing my personal taxes for April 15, I don't won't too be crunching to many numbers. :-)**_

_**Remember chapter 26-Sponsoring Info.**_

"What an exciting time for our tributes! I think this year our first few minutes were as exciting as ever!" Augustus leaned back, "Look at these scenes, Odile slashing at Mark! Such fervor, though hardly unexpected in her."

Hadrian shrugged, "She certainly didn't disappoint. And Glaze was superb, really directing the show. Any surprises for you?"

"Well, as you must realize, Radiance really topped the charts, I expect the stakes to be placed very high on her. She was amazing with that sword, one of our deadliest. I think she would have killed me, if not for that steep ridge." He chuckled as the screen played snapshots of Herman's death. It was far more exciting then her confrontation with Teddy.

"Speaking of ridges, I am impressed with the arena. Can we pull up that panoramic map again?"

"Absolutely, I'm sure we all would all love another look!" A brightly colored map appeared, "See folks, here's the cornucopia, this central mountain peak. According to our stats, it's about 3 miles to the valley. We've seen that the mountain is partially covered in evergreens, indicating a chilly climate."

"Anything special in that valley?" Hadrian enquired.

"Well, we haven't seen the details yet, but it appears to be a serious of seven valleys, our map isn't showing anything but the topography. I'm guessing the Gamemakers want to wait till the tributes show up, then they'll let us have a closer look on the details."

"I think I see something surrounding the valleys, it looks like a large body of water."

"It might be, I, for one cannot wait to watch in the coming days and learn more about our arena."

* * *

><p>Pixelle clutched Philadelphia's sleeve, pulling him to a stop. "Please," she panted, "I can't run any further."<p>

Philadelphia nodded, turning to glance at Bailey, "You ok? I'm just trying to get us out of harm's way."

Bailey was bent over, trying to stop her side from hurting, "I can't believe we got out of there."

Pixelle sat down, "We're still going downhill, do you think it will ever even out?"

"Probably, I don't think it would only be one giant mountain." He sat down, leaning against a cedar tree.

Pixelle spoke again, "Do you think Teddy made it out?"

"Or Bexter?" Bailey asked, her voice trembling.

He didn't want to confirm what Bailey feared, he had seen Radiance headed towards her partner. He doubted the kid could escape the career. "I don't know, guess we'll find out tonight." He shifted, taking off the backpack he had grabbed.

Pixelle began to cry, "We should have found Teddy! We need to go back and get him! He needs us!"

He took her gently by the shoulders, "Look, I didn't see him, he was probably on the other side of the ridge. It's not your fault, we just have to hope he got away."

"But can't we go back?"

Philadelphia shook his head, "Absolutely not, we must stay away from the mountain peak. It's a dangerous climb, and perfect protection for the careers. They can see us way before we'd get to the top."

"I guess we'll have to wait till tonight to see who died," Bailey mumbled.

Philadelphia tried to lighten things up, "Let's go through the pack, see what we have here."

He unzipped the dark green pack, while Pixelle spoke, "How'd you get that?"

He grinned, "I was standing next to Marius and Stella, they weren't too concerned with me. Water bottles, iodine," he pulled out a large was, "A tarp, dried apples and best of all, a knife!"

The two girls clustered around him, exclaiming over their good luck, "Now let's check these outside pouches, see there's some rope in here. And wire."

"Nice," Pixelle picked up the knife, "Which of us should carry this?"

They glanced at each other, "I can throw it some, but I'm not sure if I'd hit anything." Bailey exhaled, "What do you think, Delphi?'

He smiled encouragingly, "For starters, none of us are careers, so don't feel bad for lack of skill. Second, we've got to go a little further, and then we can practice wherever we camp. I don't care who carries the knife."

The girls knew he was right, so they helped him reload the backpack, then stood up.

"We've messed up the pine needles, anyone could tell we were here."

"Good thinking, let's see about putting stuff back to nature," Philadelphia squatted down, brushing the pine needles back.

Bailey shook the lower branches, letting the needles fall down.

"Won't they notice the needle are missing?" Pixelle questioned.

Philadelphia laughed, "Probably not, I can't imagine someone actually looking for a few dozen missing needle in the hundreds on these branches." The girls nodded, quick to agree with anything he told them.

* * *

><p>"So," Matthias grinned at his ally, "Where do you think we should camp tonight?"<p>

Stella leaned towards him, poking a finger into his face, "Did you grab the pack?"

He shook his head, Stella had been aggravated with him ever since they ran from the bloodbath. "You know the answer."

"You told me you would grab one! And now we don't have a sleeping bag!"

"Sorry, the careers were butchering left and right, you didn't want me to die, right?"

She stuck out her tongue at him, "I thought you would do anything for us. Your feelings changed or something?"

"No way!" He kicked at a rock, "You can't think that! Come on, just kiss me, I'll make up for it."

She glared at him, "I'll kiss you all you want, when you make your first kill. Until then, you better find me a place to sleep tonight."

Matt exhaled loudly, "Fine, I'll let you deal with food."

Stella felt like punching him, how was she supposed to figure out their meal plan. _Ugh!_ But she needed this guy for now. At least that's what she told herself.

* * *

><p>Adam, Leota, and Marie had all run into each other just at the edge of the tree line. It hadn't taken long for them to combine forces, hiking into the evergreens.<p>

They hadn't spoken much, but Adam figured they must be at least a mile down the mountain. "How far till we set up camp?"

"I'm never setting up a camp." Leota growled, "We need to go back and wait out the careers. We'll take them down."

"What?" Adam gaped at her, "Are you like, nuts?"

She dropped her pack, "Nope, but I'm going to go kill Grel."

Marie shook her head, "That's kind of stupid, he's like in an alliance or something?"

Leota shook her head, "I'm not going any further. I'd love to ally with you, but I'm staying close to the peak."

Adam shrugged, "I'm not stepping into a doomed fight. I have to think of my two girls, and I don't really see Marie teaming up with either. I mean, just think about it."

Marie nodded, "Come on, Leota, what's better, possibly wounding Grel, or teaming up with us and getting to the Careers when they've weakened up a bit."

Leota rolled her eyes, "I guess you might be right. But, we will get the careers. I won't waste these games living off the land, fishing, and getting a nice shot of myself on TV."

Adam glanced at Marie, "Sure, we'll try to find something a bit more exciting for you to do."

"Yeah," Marie mumbled, "real exciting, like dying for no good reason." She stepped away, ducking under low hanging branches, and rambling on ahead.

* * *

><p>Maureen slowed down, deciding what her next move should be. The sun was already setting, she was kind of glad she hadn't run into anyone. She had picked up a knife that Odile had thrown, missing one of those little kids running off with the nice guy from nine. She could never remember his name.<p>

She had also snuck off a pack from Kasha, her body had rolled down the ridge. Marius had come down after it, but Maureen guessed he had been scared by her fierce glare. He looked like he didn't have a weapon, and she had the knife.

She leaned against a pine, opening the blue pack. Inside was a one person tent, rope, pegs, and hydrated food. In the side pockets she found matches and iodine. But no bottles, no water. She needed to find some soon, already she felt pretty parched. And not only thirsty, but with the sun setting, her fingers just wouldn't stop shaking.

_Updated list- Bold names means dead...I'll be listing the dead next to the ones who offed them._

**~The Awesome Careers!~**

Glaze Malachite **Catalon Pert**

Radiance Osmiun **Teddy Brow, Herman Rail**

Odile Vesatyn **Abigail Voults, Mark Hawthorne**

Grel Gracy **Kasha Caldmeyer**

Chelsea Douglas **Bexter Brux**

Marius Rings

**~Adopted Older Brother Team~**

Philadelphia Rexin

Pixelle Waite

Bailey Pasture

**~Hate Each Other~**

Leota Velissa

Adam Rutherford

Marie Perin

**~A Crush?~**

Stella Tracks

Matthias Dunner

**Loners**

Maureen Jettson

Achilles Jarvis

**Just Dead~Not offed by an alliance~**

**Taylor Thread-**Offed by** Abigail Voults**


	44. In Motion

~Capitol Updates~

1) Career Alliance, overall very popular, their mentors will easily be able to pull together resources.

2) Stella, although Matt isn't as popular, she has attracted quite a bit of attention.

3) Pixelle Waite, she is the one driving up sponsor points for this alliance

4) Maureen, her self reliance spiked Capitol bets on her.

Unfortunately, Leota, Adam, and Marie haven't attracted much attention, the gamemakers have only allowed about 3 minutes of air time on them.

* * *

><p>The three huddled in the cramped quarters, knees touching. They were gathered in the elevator operator closet, taking a few minutes to debrief. They had decided Snow would probably not mess with a bug in here.<p>

"So," the woman leaned forward, "What was his reaction?"

"He believed me, but he was scared, maybe even frightened. He's not like his grandfather, Coriolanus. That man did not know the meaning of fear."

"Yeah," Annora couldn't help agreeing, "I don't think Theopholis has his grandfather's backbone."

The second man spoke, "I still think it was excessively dangerous. But we'll just have to deal with the risk you took. Has anyone contacted the Cranes?"

"No," Loki shook his head, "Meeting with a member of that clan is almost impossible. But they are ready any day. Our Gamemaker has a mutual signal."

"You know," Annora whispered fiercely, "I don't think supporting them over the Snows is going to win us any concessions. And I know 12 agrees with me."

Odyssey sighed, "We have to do something, if a coup can help, why not?"

Loki agreed, "We've got to start somewhere, at least the Cranes have a less bloody history."

"Only because Seneca was killed! They'd be just as evil of game making families as ever, if it weren't for that."

Loki and Odyssey exchanged glances, before Odyssey spoke, "Revolutions are hard to agree on, sometimes we just have to agree to disagree."

Annora stared at him for a few moments, before she spoke again, "It just reminds me of a proverb I used to hear, 'Good and Evil both happen slowly, but evil is more patient, so while we try to hurry up Good, evil drowns our plans.' I don't think we need to jump the gun with the Cranes."

A watch beeped, "It's Copper, we can't stay here any longer, or people are going to get suspicious if we aren't in the mentors' lounge." He stood, bending so he wouldn't brush the ceiling, "The plan is in motion, whether some of us like it or not."

* * *

><p>Another group huddled on the mountain peak, watching as the sun cast its last rays skimming the tops of the trees.<p>

"It sure is cold up here," Radiance pulled the blanket more securely around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think cold kind of goes with mountains." Glaze poked at the fire, "How's your foot feel, Odile?"

"How do you think it feels!" She snapped back, "Our sponsors should send me some pain meds or something."

Marius had bound it tightly, and now Odile was keeping it elevated. "You know," Chelsea spoke up, "If you keep whining Odile, people are going to think you're not worth sponsoring."

Odile lifted her head up, snarling, her hand reaching for her knives. But Glaze had moved them out of her reach, and she could only threaten.

The anthem began to play, Theodore Brow's face appearing first. They were all kind of disappointed Achilles wasn't dead.

After Mark's face appeared, Glaze shrugged, "Show's over for the night, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Who's going to stand watch?" Radiance questioned from her position closest to the fire.

"I can," Marius stood up, "Where should I watch?" He was eager to be needed, he didn't want to be considered an accessory.

"I think we'll need two, one on each side of the ridge." Chelsea yawned as she spoke.

Glaze nodded, "How about Grel and Marius?" Grel stirred, he had been dozing off.

"Sure," Grel sat up, rubbing his eyes, "I'll stand at the eastern entrance. When I see the morning star, we'll switch. That should give most of us decent rest."

"Good plan. Let's get to it."

* * *

><p>Matt had pulled together some birch branches, he had at first attempted to create a tent, but when his creation fell, he had resorted to it becoming a bed. At least it was soft. He shrugged as he surveyed his work.<p>

"You found anything to eat?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Just some juniper berries, I haven't heard you can't eat them." She held out her hand, "I have some more in my pockets, there seems to be plenty around here."

He nodded, and they both started to eat the blue berries. "Yuck," Stella spit the bitter taste out, while Matt gagged, "Whoever said these were edible never tasted them."

They stood there, rather dismayed at the now unappetizing prospect of a supper of juniper berries. Stella heard the high pitched whine of the parachute, nearly screaming with joy.

"It's a whole pack of stuff! We must be the most popular tributes out here!" She ripped open the package, finding granola bars, water, iodine, matches, iodine and two daggers wrapped in a sleeping bag.

"Isn't this the best thing ever?" Stella continued to squeal, shaking Matt shoulders, "Now we finally have a real chance at this!"

Matt nodded, pulling the grinning Stella into a hug, "Someone must see what an awesome team we are."

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully we'll see some more action in our next installment :-)<em>

_Now time to hear your thoughts..._


	45. Discovery

**Important new information on sponsoring at the bottom...**

Achilles had disguised himself, hiding behind the boughs of some scruffy evergreen bushes. It had been a cold, long night. His leg was festering, and pain gripped him constantly. He stretched out, curling his toes. At least he could move. And he had forced himself to dig the arrow from his leg, stuffing his mouth so any cries of agony couldn't escape.

He wondered if he would get any sponsors. After all, Loki was backing Odile. And he was a much more popular mentor. Until Odile was dead he would struggle to get the Capitol's attention.

It was easy to find a good branch, and he was able to tie the arrowhead on, creating a makeshift spear. He would rest today, living off the bottle of water, and jerky from his backpack. Tomorrow, he would figure out his next steps.

* * *

><p>Chelsea put together breakfast for her alliance, dividing the packages of hydrated food and bottled water. Glaze rummaged through the piles of stuff, while they all munched away.<p>

He stood up, tossing something in his hands. "They put a telescope up here. Now we'll be able to see what this arena's really all about."

Odile shrugged, "You couldn't find anything else for my foot?"

He shook his head, "I don't see any pain meds. It's not fractured, just really badly bruised. You really don't need anything."

"Of course I do. I can't go hunting since I can't walk right now. I need some quick healing cream. Can't you see that?"

Grel spoke up, trying to change the subject, "Why don't we map out the arena. I can draw out what we see."

"Sounds like a good idea," Radiance agreed, "I wonder if we can see any other tributes with that thing."

"Here," Marius held his hand out, "I can tell you what kind it is. We use them on fishing boats back in my district."

Glaze handed him the round metal object, and Marius grinned, "These are called nautical scopes, at sea you can see out pretty far," he held it up to his eye, adjusting the focus, "It doesn't focus up close, but does fairly well with distance." He closed it, holding it out for anyone. "Maybe we can find a pair of binoculars, they'd work better when you go scouting."

Grel took the scope from Marius, "So should I go climb the cornucopia, and sketch out a map?"

"Yes," Glaze replied, "I'd like to hike down the ridge, see what's going on down there. Radiance, Chelsea you two come with me."

The two girls nodded, grabbing their weapons. Radiance wasn't about to admit it, but she was already bored of this. It was hard to see from this peak, and the tributes were probably too smart to come loitering around the base. She was ready for some action.

They made their way down, being careful on the uneven rocks. "It's going to be fun going back up there," Radiance glanced at Glaze, "I kind of wish the cornucopia was somewhere more convenient."

Chelsea interrupted, "Since Achilles was wounded, shouldn't we be able to find some blood or something to help point out his hiding spot, or at least where he went?"

Glaze shrugs, "Sounds good, but I'm pretty sure he's not dumb enough to let us find him that easy. But we came here to check stuff out. I don't want to go hunting right now, I'll wait for Grel to tell us the feel of the land."

"Damn," Radiance pulled her hood up, "It's sleeting. Can you believe how cold it is?"

Grinning, Chelsea shook her head, "Oh, it's not that bad. It's above freezing, I mean some years, it was just a frozen landscape. With our gear, no one should really die of exposure."

"Even everyone who doesn't have as nice supplies? Radiance pushed.

"We all have these jackets, unless you don't get something to eat, your body should be able to maintain warmth." Glaze started to head off, "You two head that way, we'll meet around the middle."

Radiance and Chelsea took off, while Radiance complained about the sleet, "Even if it doesn't kill anyone it's still pretty miserable."

Chelsea chuckled, "That's kind of the point of these games, make the losers as miserable as possible."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Pixelle glanced around at the valley, "This place is beautiful."<p>

Philadelphia nodded, "It's open, I wonder if it's as safe as the woods."

"It's warmer here, any where's better than those creepy woods. I swear I heard those wolves howling all night long." Bailey clutched his sleeve, "Do you think the careers are going to come follow us down the mountain?"

He smiled sympathetically, "I would expect so. It's not like we are going to go back to them, they have to come hunt the rest of us down."

They hiked through the tall grass, cresting a small hill. "Look," Bailey pointed, "There's a road! Can we go check it out?"

Pixelle was kneeling, pulling burrs from her socks, "If we keep walking through this grass, we'll be coated with these burrs. I'd like to go on a road Delphi."

"Yeah, but the road is more dangerous, we can't hide as well."  
>"Please!" Bailey began to beg, "People don't tend to come hunting till tomorrow, we can be safe at least for today! Maybe we'll find another place to hide."<p>

Pixelle agreed, the tall grass was aggravating to walk through. Philadelphia gave up arguing, and they started to walk towards the dirt road.

Bailey was lagging behind, stopping to pull out burrs. One minute she was chatting about the wildflowers, the next screaming in terrow.

The two turned, jumping in fear. A prairie dog was latched to Bailey's ankle, its teeth buried into her skin. She was screaming, tears running down her face. "Get him off of me!" She was on the ground, eyes wide, as the dog clutched her leg.

Philadelphia jumped to her, but another prairie dog, leaped towards him, making Pixelle yell at him to back up. He slung the back pack at it, making the animal backed up. He

"Bailey!" he yelled her way, "You have the knife, kill it!"

"I can't," She moaned, "It hurts so bad!"

"Kill it!" Another dog had popped up, he was scaring it off with the pack, "You just have to kill it!"

She swung the knife, slashing at the dog's forehead. The sight of blood frightened her, and she panicked, screaming in terror.

The prairie dog was hurt, and he yipped in pain. Pixelle grabbed the pack from Philadelphia, beating at the attacking dogs, so he could get to Bailey. He grabbed her shoulder, pulling the knife from her hands. He picked it up, kicking at the yapping dogs. "Run!" He yelled at Pixelle, and she darted away, as he attempted to scramble after her. He realized there were prairie dog holes all over, he needed to maneuver around them.

Fortunately the road wasn't too far off, he made it there, collapsing beside Pixelle, who was waiting for him. She had rummaged through the backpack, but hadn't found any medical supplies. Tears streamed down her face as she saw Baileys ripped up skin.

Bailey clutched Philadelphia, "Please, please, it hurts so much. Just make it stop!"

He shook his head, "Bailey, we are going to try and find water. Until then, you need to keep calm. I can't make the pain go away, I'm very sorry."  
>"There's really nothing we can do?" Pixelle whispered beside him.<p>

He nodded sadly, "No, we'll have to try and find some medicinal plants. You carry the pack, I'll take Bailey. We need to find some water."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear what I heard?" Leota scanned her companion's faces. "I'm pretty sure some brat was just screaming."<p>

Marie sighed, "So, are we supposed to celebrate someone's pain or something? I don't really want to talk about what the others are going through right now."

"No, I'm saying there was no cannon, so someone's just hurt. They are weak. We can go finish them off."

"Oh, come on, we're not going to go kill off someone. We aren't careers. We'll let them do the murdering for us. We're here just to survive."

"That's right." Adam swallowed, "I don't want to go hunting other people."

Leota stared at them, "Are you two nuts? How else are we supposed to win? We need to go kill."

Marie snorted, "We protect ourselves. And we hide. We don't go kill off other people on purpose. How would you feel about that after you won?"

"You two suck. I'm sick of this. I'm leaving."

Adam shook his head, "You can't do that. What about our supplies?"

"Let her go," Marie muttered, "She's argued about everything we've done. Good riddance I say."

Leota smirked, "Well, I'm going to win these games. But I won't kill you now."

"Thanks," Marie rolled her eyes, "But what are we going to do about the supplies?"

"We have two backpacks." Adam noted, "She can take one of them."

"I just need some weapons, the dagger will do."

Marie gave her a pointed look, "You want a water bottle, or some dried jerky?"

She nodded, taking the stuff from Marie hands. She dumped out the pack, stuffing the things in it she wanted. Rope, iodine, the dagger, and a towel.

She nodded their way, "Thanks guys, guess it's time for me to win." She hoisted the pack on her back, and marched off, heading back up the mountain.

Adam shook his head, "What are we going to do? She took our weapons."

Marie smiled, "Did I dump out my pack in front of her?"

"No, you just told us what was in it. Why?

She patted his shoulder, leaning in and whispering, "We have a poison dart gun. Now that she's gone, we can figure out how to use it. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Grel was relieved when Glaze and the two girls showed up. Hanging out with Odile was tedious to say the least. "Hey," he walked over, meeting up with Glaze, "Odile got some sponsor gift. It should fix up her foot."<p>

"Good, what did you find out about the arena?"

"We are on a mountain in the center, I can see a body of water surrounding us, but it looks pretty far away. Marius and I think the woods go for like, 2 or 3 miles."

"Then you hit water?"

"No, there's plains. Or valleys, something like that. And there's stuff there, but we can't make it out, the telescope's focus doesn't work that well."

Glaze nodded, "I would guess you can't see tributes then?"

"No," Grel chuckled, "I think we need a pair of binoculars for that. Man, it's so cold up on this mountain."

"Did the valley look cold?"

Grel shrugged, "If theirs water, the temperature probably goes down. It looked green at least."

Odile yelled towards Grel, "Ya'll didn't find Achilles? He was wounded, what wrong with you three?"

Glaze sighed, "We saw where he was, but it wasn't obvious where he hid. You were supposed to kill him after Chelsea shot him, so it's your fault he's not dead."

* * *

><p><strong>So now...<strong>

**1) What do you think of the arena?**

**2) Any predictions on Leota? **

**3) Think the careers will move camp?**

**4) Would you rather answer via poll or review who you think should die next?**

**And we're all going to decide who deserves a sponsorship...(Happy music) Because capitol citizens are generous enough to sponsor all of our tributes, only one or two can receive a gift per chapter. To determine who this luck person is, vote in the poll on my profile. Think that will work? Whoever wins, I'll send in their sponsored items. **

**~Till next time!**

**PS, if the poll doesn't show up on my profile, just write it in your reviews. I just added it to my profile, so I hope its there. :-)**


	46. Homeward Bound

Maureen wasn't sure what her next steps should be. She had hiked all day, even late into the night. Now here she stood, looking out over a cliff, a drop-off to a lake below. Or it could be an ocean. One thing was sure, she had never seen this much water. Another thing, she couldn't get to it. She wasn't about to dive, nor could she realistically climb down. She was stuck here, and she needed water. Water that was out of her reach.

She kicked against the rocks, watching them fall into the waves below. She couldn't even hear them splash, it must be far down there. She slumped, kneeling on the scruffy grass in weary frustration.

Her eyes moved to the blue sky, "Hello? I kind of need help here." She wondered about the competition, how had they gotten water? She had put all her strength into finding the precious liquid, now it was just beyond her reach.

She heard the slight sound, shifting her glance. A parachute! She had watched the games, she knew what that was! She scrambled to it, carefully avoiding the ledge. She tore open the canister, delighted to see a 64oz bottle, filled with crystal fluid. And a note.

"You're doing great. Keep tough, avoid others. Loners win."

It wasn't signed, but Maureen didn't really care. She untwisted the lid, touching the tip of the bottle to her lips. If she hadn't eaten those slimy beetles she had discovered, she would have died of thirst. But bugs had fluid, she had only wished there were more of them. But once she hit the valley, she hadn't seen anything remotely wet. This place looked more dangerous than the mountain.

Maureen backed away from the cliff, turning back towards the peak. The sun was rising from behind it, making it glow. She didn't want to stay in the valley, it was nothing but a huge expanse of dried grass. She would return to the safety of the woods.

* * *

><p>Bailey had a fever, Philadelphia was sure of that. She was hot, her leg swollen nearly twice it's normal size. They had found an old well, next to a field of ripening corn. The well had provided water, the corn a hearty supper, especially sweet roasted. But Bailey was only growing worse.<p>

"Delphi?" Pixelle whispered, "I think those prairie dogs were poisonous." Her face was a mask of worry, "what are we going to do for her?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, the fire didn't help. She's still feverish. I don't think she slept well during the night."

Pixelle pursed her lips, "Should I get more wood?" They had been gathering wood from the fence surrounding the corn.

"No," Philadelphia glanced towards the mountain, "I think someone might spot it now."

Bailey stirred, her fists clenched. Philadelphia massaged her shoulders, as she continued to wake.

"My leg hurts so bad," Bailey's eyes filled with tears, "And my stomach," She clutched it, sweat beading on her forehead.

Silent tears ran down Pixelle's face, and she stood, not able to continue watching Bailey suffer.

"Will someone send me medicine?" Bailey gripped Philadelphia's hand, "I'm afraid."

He took a deep breath, "Bailey, you're going to a new place. No more worrying for you."

She closed her eyes, lips trembling, "I'm glad I got to wear that pink dress."

"Yeah, you looked great in it."

Her eyes flickered open, "It hurts so much, even my ears ache." She was shaking violently. "Delphi, please, talk, or even sing."

He bit his lip, remembering songs his mom taught him. "Ok, I'll sing for you." He swallowed, then began one ballad often heard in the fields,

"_In the quiet misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed_," He forced himself to not stop as Pixelle began to sob.

"_When the sparrows hush their singing, and the sky is clear and red. When the summer cease its gleaming, and the corn is past its prime."_

Bailey gripped his hand, her breath sharp and painful, "Keep singing," she whispered.

His voice rose as he began the chorus,_ "Bind me not to the pasture, tie me not to the plow, set me free to find my calling, and I'll return to you somehow."_

She nodded, letting her head lay against the rolled up jacket. Pixelle laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sing another verse, Delphi."

Tears were forming in his eyes, but he continued,_ "If you find it's me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return. To your thoughts I'll soon be listening, in the road I'll stop and turn. Then the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end. And the path I'll be retracing when I'm homeward bound again."_

Bailey let out a pent up sigh, her hand momentarily tightening. Philadelphia closed his eyes, leaning on his heels as he sang the last line.

_"In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed, When the sparrows stop their singing, I'll be homeward bound again."_

Laying Bailey's hand down, he stood, giving Pixelle a deep hug. He whispered that it was going to be alright, as she sobbed into his arms.

**So that's just part 1 for day 3, sorry that it is short...but I shall try to write more later.**

**Bailey Pasture- she was a great girl, sweet, and cute. I didn't want her to die at the hands of another. **

**Should Maureen go back to the mountain?**

**Oh, and the song is not mine, it came from the Von Trapp family album, I don't know who to attribute it to.**


	47. Slippery Times

Grel could feel a sense of rising anticipation. With Odile fixed up, he knew they were all more than ready to go.

"Who do you think just died?" Chelsea kneeled next to him, lacing up her boots.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it wasn't from a fight."

"Yeah, we're the only ones willing to fight around here." Odile spoke, while sharpening her favorite knives. "I think most of these wimps will be easy pickings."

Glaze just shrugged, "Do you guys think we should come back here tonight or find another camp site?"

The group looked around, "It is cold," Radiance commented, "But we've had a steady stream of water with the snow, so it's just the distance that really matters."

"Exactly," Grel agreed, "This place looks big, we can't go over it all in one day. So do we want to come back every night?"

Odile shook her head, "Are you nuts? I don't want to carry all our supplies around. That would be insane."

Glaze wasn't any closer to a decision. "Let's try this out for today. Maybe the arena looks bigger from this spot, things might be closer once we get going."

The group shrugged, before Chelsea spoke, "Any idea of who we're hunting first?"

Glaze nodded, "Yes, Achilles is injured. He won't be able to get away. We saw where he left. So we'll track him down."

Odile grinned, "Sounds like the most reasonable idea you've ever had." She stood up, picking up her case of knives, "Just let me actually finish him off."

Glaze sighed, "I don't care, whoever gets to him first. Come on, it's going to be a long climb."

They set off, carefully picking their way down the mountain slope. Even with all their caution, it could hardly prevent them from slipping in the ice. Grel was the first to slip, but he stopped his fall with his axe. Chelsea wasn't so lucky, her boots loosing grip on an icy patch, making her take a hard tumble. By the time the rest reached her, her face was bleeding profusely, besides the scrape and cuts along her arms and legs.

"You ok?" Marius knelt beside her, "Nothing broken?"

"I don't know," She spoke through clenched teeth, as Marius tried to stanch the bleeding, "I can flex my arms and legs, but," she shook her head.

Glaze made his way over, "Sorry, I didn't know it was going to be that bad."

"That's ok, I mean, we had to leave eventually."

Marius was tying a bandage around her forehead, "You're going to be fine, definitely sore, but not seriously injured."

Grel spoke up, "Kind of proves my point about not staying up here. It's tedious to get back and forth."

Glaze's gaze cut towards him, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Odile and Radiance caught up, "You going to be ok?" Radiance knelt next to her, pushing Marius out of the way, "I'm so sorry, I wanted to help you, but I almost fell myself."

Chelsea smiled, "Yeah, you were yelling at me to stop. I wanted to yell back that I was trying."

Radiance chuckled, "I know, I'm pretty useless."

"Oh, come on," Odile rolled her eyes, "It's not like she broke her ankle, like me. It's just a cut, for God's sake. Let's go kill Achilles."

Glaze sent Odile a glare. "I don't think Chelsea should be exerting herself right now."

"Wait," Chelsea interrupted, "I'm alright, I can watch myself. You guys go ahead, I don't think anyone's going to attack me, not now at least."

Glaze wasn't too comfortable with the idea, but after all, they couldn't just hang around and wait for everyone to be up to par. Chelsea insisted they all go, so the five set out, Marius lagging behind, reluctant to leave his district ally.

* * *

><p>The world kept spinning around Achilles, the trees swirling in strange shapes. Every now and then he forced himself to attempt to tighten the bandage around his leg, but he would only end up collapsing, too weak to continue to exert himself.<p>

He knew his days were limited, he only hoped to kill Odile before his imminent demise. That's why he was practically praying the careers hunted him down, that the Gamemakers wouldn't send a mutt after him.

He stirred, shifting to his elbows as he heard something. Or someone.

"I told you he'd around here, someone who's lost blood." It was a female voice, but Achilles couldn't make it out.

"Yeah, just wait till I find him." He knew who that was, Odile. He reached for his spear, fingers tightening into the rough wood. _"Come here, little brat,"_ his lips curled, as he forced himself to sit up.

Odile stepped towards his hiding spot, separating the branches. She first saw blood, then her eyes gleamed as she recognized Achilles' face.

"Here you are," She brandished a knife, "I have my favorite weapon just for you."

He closed his eyes, willing his vision to remain clear, "You going to show it to me up close?" The words came out jumbled, but Odile understood them.

"You think I'm just going to throw you a painless end?" She laughed, "No, I'm going to cut you up."

Glaze spoke from behind her, "Careful Odile, he might be armed."

"You're kidding. This guy was shot, he can't be armed." She stepped towards him, Achilles was glad his branch did look so harmless, surrounded by other foliage.

She bent towards him, her blond hair dancing in front of his face. "Focus," he breathed to himself.

Odile held up her blade, "I sharpened this bayonet just for you." She held it over his chest, cutting open the jacket. "Let's see how sharp it is."

Radiance couldn't believe how dramatic Odile was being. _Just kill the dude and be done with it_. Beside her Marius looked ready to throw up, but his pale face was resolute, he was determined to watch Achilles end, prove his metal so to speak.

He forced his eyes to remain open as Odile began to cut into Achilles stomach, while Grel muttered about the inhumane act of disemboweling. His eyes fluttered to the ground, noticing Achilles clenched fist. But, it wasn't just clenched, it was tightened around something.

His gaze followed the stick, as it dawned on him that it wasn't just a branch. He gasped as Achilles lifted his arm, he was going to stab the unsuspecting Odile!

It was just a blur as Marius jumped, shoving the shocked Odile out of the way. Achilles was stunned, Marius attempted to wrestle the weapon from his hand, but Achilles hadn't volunteered to let this four wimp steal his only weapon.

He rolled on top of Marius, easily pinning the kid underneath him. Odile had recovered, and decided to just go ahead and hack Achilles in the back.

The capitol viewers held their breath as Achilles began to choke Marius. Achilles yelled in pain, flinching from his knife wounds, while Radiance screamed for her to stop, so they could rescue Marius. Glaze was forced to hold her back, fearful that one of Odile's knives would land her way.

A cannon sounded, but no one was sure who was dead. Marius or Achilles? Odile paused, before rolling Achilles over. His eyes were closed, and she smirked, deciding she had killed him.

But no, they flickered back open. "He was a good kid, willing to die for you. You don't deserve it."  
>Odile yelled in fury, digging her knife into Achilles face.<p>

Radiance allowed Glaze to pull her back, feeling ashamed at the tears that were coursing down her cheeks. For some reason it didn't seem right that Odile was alive, and Marius wasn't. And now they were going to have to go tell Chelsea.

* * *

><p>Matt grinned slightly, "Two cannons within minutes. Someone's having fun."<p>

"Yeah, but no more fun than us two." Stella wrung out her hair. "Sure is nice to feel clean."

He smiled, "We should take a dip in that pond more often."

She raised her eyebrows, "I don't know, I can't use up all of my shampoo."

He nodded, glancing towards the fields. "It's kind of nice to be hear, all alone like this," Stella didn't answer, and he continued to watch the fields. "Hey, do you see anything strange out there?"  
>She looked up, "What?"<p>

He pointed, rising on his feet, "I don't know, it's kind of hard to tell."

She focused, eyes narrowing, "It kind of looks like smoke, but it's far away."

"what should we do? If it is fire, and it comes our way, we could just wade into the pond." He smiled, "I'm pretty clever aren't I?"

She shook her head, "No, fire can overwhelm a small pond like this. We need to leave. Come on, let's get our stuff."

He shrugged, gathering their packages together. Stella worked more quickly, slipping on her socks and shoes. By the time Matt was done, she could feel a faint ball of worry building in her stomach. And when she looked up, she decided it wasn't something to ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I'm killing off everyone too fast. Any others agree? <strong>

**Marius~ my own sweet soul, I kind of think he died happy with saving Odile**

**Achilles~ this tough guy just exemplifies that loners have a harder time. And with a partner like Odile? It's hard to escape her bloodthirst.**

**1) How do you think Chelsea will take the news of her partners death?**

**2) Thoughts on Stella and Matt, will they be ok? **

**3) Who do you want to hear from next?**

**And I'm keeping a running poll on capitol favs, I'll have that updated soon!**


	48. Swallowed

The dust storm hit them while they were still scrambling to get to the mountain. At least it wasn't fire like Stella had feared. Just a swirling black cloud of dust.

Stella pulled Matt down, covering her head with her jacket. Matt knelt beside her, coughing and trying to catch a breath. He pulled his jacket around his face, but not before swallowing the acrid dust.

They knelt in the grass, holding each other as the ground seemed to whirl around them. The wind roared, and Stella's ears felt numb when it finally stopped. She tentatively peaked out, gasping at the devastated landscape.

"Matt," She shook his shoulder, "Look what's happened!" He opened his reddened eyes, struggling to focus on the barren fields. However before he could speak, he was overwhelmed with a coughing fit.

Stella grabbed his shoulders, yelling at him, "You swallowed that dust didn't you! Your lungs are going to get infected!" She continued to fuss, while he struggled to get a good breath.

"Stella," he wheezed, "I'm going to be fine. We just need to get into the woods."

She paused, glancing at their sandy surroundings, "Yeah, with the grass gone there'll probably be another dust storm." She stood, shaking of their bundle, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Matt got to his feet, still struggling to breath. "I need some water."

She shook her head, dismayed that they hadn't gotten a chance to restock up on water before the dust storm hit them, "We don't have too much, let's try to find some in the woods."

* * *

><p>Philadelphia and Pixelle crouched low, watching dust swirl to the west. "You think anyone's stuck in that?" Pixelle spoke barely above a whisper.<p>

He glanced down at his hands, "Yes, I would think so. At least we haven't heard any cannons."

"The careers sure are taking a long time to find us."

"You want them to show up or something?"

"No, Delphi," She covered her mouth as she laughed, "I just think its interesting, that's all."

He nodded, "Ok, I really don't know what the careers would be doing normally. I'm kind of taking this whole thing by ear."

Her eyebrows raised, she asked, "Didn't you ever pay attention in the past? The careers always are hunting by now."

"Well, I kind of never expected to be in this show, so no, I never really watched what was going on."

Pixelle couldn't imagine not paying attention to what happened during the games. She was always trying to figure out how the tributes were going to play the games. "But you volunteered, you must have a better idea of these games than most people."

He turned, shifting on his elbows, "I didn't volunteer because I knew so much about the games."

Pixelle's eyes narrowed, "Then why? I mean, are you really expecting to win?"

"Nice vote of confidence," He grinned, "But really, it was for a good friend. I had given him a promise that if either of us were ever reaped, the other would volunteer."

She studied her nails, contemplating what he said. "You really expect people to keep their promises?"

He was taken aback, "Of course, why shouldn't I?" His fingers fiddled with a head of milkweed.  
>Pixelle considered the surprised look on his face, "I guess no one's ever broken their word around you."<p>

Philadelphia's lip twitched, "Not exactly. But other another person's action doesn't define my own behavior."

She sat up, tucking her chin into her knees, "I'm kind of glad we're allies, Delphi. I think you're the only person around here I could trust."

* * *

><p>Marie stabbed at the fire, making sure their rabbit didn't get burnt. Adam was staring into the flames. He hardly ever spoke which suited her just fine.<p>

"So," She knew they needed to discuss plans, "How are we going to take down the others?"

He shook his head, "Who, what? We're about to eat dinner right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but we need to get thinking. I mean, we could hide out till everyone's dead. Or we could go do something more productive."

Adam forced himself to contemplate the idea of killing other people. "Can't we figure out something else? That doesn't involve murder."

He saw a look pass over Marie's face, it looked like guilt. But her response was monotone. "I don't think now's the time to debate the ethics behind our actions. If we're going to survive, we have to put ourselves ahead of the others."

He played with a twig, "Well, I guess we could hide out and just shoot someone passing by with that dart gun."

She pulled the meat from the fire, "Looks like dinner is ready." She tore apart the rabbit, handing some to her ally.

Adam just couldn't bear the thought of actually winning the games, then having to look into his daughter's eyes and know that she knew he was a murderer. It made him sick to even think of that happening. He wondered if his little girl could even love a dad that had killed people.

Marie spoke around a mouthful of rabbit, "I know we both have families we want to get back to. You have your girlfriend and baby. I have my siblings. If we ever get back, we have to think of a way out of here."

He looked up, "I know that. But I'm not much good in the thinking department. I am even surprised I'm made it this far in the games. I don't know how I'm going to make in any farther."

Marie continued to chew, pausing to say one more thing, "You'll only make it if you stop thinking stuff like that."

* * *

><p>Chelsea heard a twig snap, and she immediately was on edge, ears intently listening to any more movement. She had heard two cannons earlier, and naturally was concerned for her alliance. She was also determined to not let herself be the next cannon sound. The growing twilight made it hard to focus on anything, her eyes were stained to catch anything in the dark.<p>

"Chelsea?" A voice called, "It's Glaze. We're back." Chelsea relaxed as several figures emerged from the dark woods.

She struggled to her feet, ignoring the pain that blasted through her limbs. "Hey," she hobbled over, "Good to see you all."

Glaze nodded, while the rest kept their heads down. Except Odile, she was upset that they were all blaming her. She marched past Chelsea, having decided to climb the mountain and spend some time by herself.

Chelsea glanced at their downcast appearance, scanning for Marius as she did so. "Hey, what's wrong?" She leaned against her bow, "Where's Marius?" An edge of panic crept into her voice.

Radiance stepped forward, laying a hand on her ally's shoulder, "We're sorry Chelsea, but he didn't make it."

Chelsea felt her knees buckling, and she grabbed Radiance for support, "What? That's not possible, he was just here this morning."

Radiance shook her head, unable to speak. Glaze cleared his throat. "Marius is a hero, he helped protect Odile from Achilles." It was the nicest way he could think to word it, without framing Odile for the boy's death.

Chelsea sank to her knees, feeling overwhelmed with loneliness. She hadn't known Marius for long, but he was the nicest guy she had ever met. How could he be dead?

"Radiance," She sputtered, "Who killed him?" Radiance crouched in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, we all are."

Chelsea shook her head, "Tell me, who killed him?"

Grel decided to speak, "Achilles is the actual killer, but only because Marius chose to protect his ally."

Chelsea looked up, confusion written on her face. "How? He couldn't fight. Why was he saving anyone?"

Glaze glanced at Grel, annoyed that he said anything. "Listen, it was a mess. It didn't go according to my plans, I'm sorry."

Chelsea forced herself to her feet, gripping Radiance's shoulders for support. "Don't lie to me. Odile did something stupid right? It's all her fault he's dead, right?"

Glaze and Grel avoided her eyes, but when Chelsea looked into Radiance's own eyes, she felt the truth. Anger coursed through her. Stupid, selfish Odile. Chelsea would do everything to make sure that girl didn't make it home.

* * *

><p>Leota was amazed to find a creek. She wondered if her allies had run across any water, or if she was the only one to know it was here. There didn't seem to be any other footprints, so she figured she was alone.<p>

Crouching, Leota filled he canteen, dropping in a few droplets of iodine. She fingered her knife, considering her next steps. She thought of hiding at the end of the slope, then just jumping Grel. If she stabbed him in the neck, it would be fatal, then she could just run off before anyone realized what had happened. They wouldn't know it was her, and she figured she could evade them all.

Stepping away from the creek, she began to trek upstream, thinking of where to rest tonight. She took a few steps, then felt the ground give way beneath her. Her foot seemed to be stuck in something. She shifted, attempting to pull it out, but then both of her shoes were clogged down. Leota squirmed, and felt her heart beat quicken.

She was sinking, as a scream worked its way into her throat. She attempted to pull her feet from the mud, but this only dragged her down deeper. Leota had never felt so helpless. For all her maneuvering, she continued to sink, her lower body bogged down in the quicksand.

She forced herself to breathe, biting back panicked tears. She had to figure out a way out of this! A faint twinge of regret gripped her, maybe she shouldn't have abandoned Adam and Marie. If only someone was around to get her out!

She glanced around, seeing the moonlight dance across the forest floor. Her look went downwards to the mud encasing her waist. Despair filled her, and her chest felt heavy. "I'm going to die in this," the thought came, "There's no one to get me out of here."

**I can't think of any questions to ask, so just give me general thoughts on this chapter :-) Thanks! I'm amazed at the number of reviews, its so exciting!**


	49. Night Terror

**A bit different for this chapter, hope you still enjoy!**

_**Floor Eight**_

Cedar was asleep in his bedroom, when the door slid open and Minnie rushed in, "Wake up, some news just came in."

Cedar pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes, "Grel and Leota alright? One of 'em hurt?"

"Actually, I'm not here from watching them." She pulled the curtains back, letting the twinkling lights of the city nightlife enter the once dark room.

Cedar groaned, "Come on, Minnie, what's so important? You're really getting me up when our tributes aren't hurt?"

She shook her head, "Actually I don't think Leota's going to last much longer, but I'm not bothering you over her."

He let out a sigh, slipping on his socks, "Then what is it?"

"We got news from the district."

He frowned, they never got news from the district in the middle of the games. "What happened?"

"First, Grel's mom died." She twisted her hands, "That boy loves her a lot, it's going to devastate him to learn she died."

"Didn't he mention she had cancer or something?" He continued to button of his shirt, adjusting the tight cuffs.

Minnie nodded, "I think he was hoping to win so he could afford her treatments, but she was just too far gone."

Cedar gently patted her shoulder, "I know, now I'm kind of dreading passing on the news, if he wins. Anything else, though?"

She looked up, a fiery light in her eyes, "Yes, this is actually," She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Good news, sort of."

"What?" He leaned in a bit closer.

"Head Peacekeeper, Rumus, and Mayor Throwel, both were assassinated yesterday."

"Both of them?" He took a step back, giving his head a shake. "Hard to imagine."

"I know, I can't wait to tell Annora, she's going to be interested, you know."

He paused, biting back a shout, instead he continued to whisper, "I told you, we can't get involved in their plots. It's just too dangerous." It's what he had been telling her for two years, ever since Annora approached her.

Minnie crossed her arms, "It's what the people are choosing, Dufus, we can't ignore the danger they are choosing, we have to stand with them." She whispered fiercly, amusing and annoying Cedar with her attitude.

Cedar took a sharp breath, "I'm going up to the mentors lounge." He spoke loudly, brushing past her, "One of us has to do their job."

Minnie wanted to bite Cedar in frustration. Couldn't he see how badly they were needed to help propel the tide against the Capitol? For 6 years she had done everything Cedar told her to, followed his instructions to the letter. And he had gotten her out of the arena, helped her survive post victory. Today was the first day she could ever remember actually questioning his advice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Arena<strong>_

Maureen was traveling by moonlight, she had decided to hide during the day. She figured the careers wouldn't start hunting at night for a while. She heard the sound of water, and rushed to the creek excited to find the unexpected fresh water. She crouched, eagerly drinking the nearly frozen clear liquid. She sat back, feeling refreshed, and pondering her next steps.

A strange noise alerted her, and she deliberately stood, her eyes straining to see the sound's source. Taking a step downward, she approached the strange wailing, startled to see a human figure half sunk into the ground.

Automatically, Maureen took a step back, fearing whatever had trapped this person would encase her as well. But she still wanted to know who this was.

The figure thrashed and raved, and in the moonlight, it dawned on Maureen that it was Leota. The girl was clawing at her clothing, tearing both the fabric, even pulling out her hair.

Intermittently, Leota was begin to call for her mother, babbling about dinner time, or cursing her school bullies.

Maureen felt transfixed, her mind assessing what was wrong with the girl. She studied the ground around her, noting that it appeared safe. She thought back to what a trainer had said, and the word filled her ears._ Quicksand._ Leota must have stumbled into it, and she obviously didn't know how to get out.

_The trainer's words came to her, "Quicksand is really harmless, you can't sink enough into it to die. If caught, simply lay back, the buoyancy of your body will enable you to 'float' to safer ground."_

_Maureen had asked him, "So it can't kill me?"_

_The trainer had chuckled, "Not unless wild animals, or the elements destroy you before you get out of the sand."_

Her eyes drifted back to Leota, the girl looked stark raving mad. Whatever was wrong with her, Maureen knew it was useless to help her. She back up slowly, wanting to avoid running into any dangerous soil. She decided to hide away from this creek, and she needed to get there before the sun rose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Mentors Lounge<strong>_

Annora shook her head, "Whatever that sand's doing to that girl, it's just gruesome."

Several mentors nodded, before Odssey spoke up, "It's not really the sand, I think she's developed hypothermia."

"Really?" Cedar shrugged, "I guess she didn't pay attention to the training section on dangerous environments."

"You can't send her anything?" A mentor from eight questioned, moved by Leota's raving. The capitol was playing it nonstop, it was the most intriguing thing they could watch. Sleeping tributes was rather boring.

"No, I don't really have any money for Leota. Grel's immensely popular, and she hated him and voiced it too much. I think this is going to be her end."

Several nodded in agreement. "I just wish they wouldn't play it, let her die in peace."

"Almost wish they sent a mutt in, make her go more quickly."

On the screens, Leota had stopped raving intelligible words, her voice now a cacophony of mindless screams. It was chilling, frightening to any sane person. But for the Capitol, it was devilishly delightful. Especially once Leota had torn off her available clothes, clawing at her skin, her frozen brain panicking for warmth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Arena<strong>_

Radiance pulled a pillow around her ears, trying to block out the strange screams emerging from the woods. Beside her Chelsea stirred, snuggling into her sleeping bag for warmth. The two of them were sleeping at the foot of the slope because Chelsea couldn't make the climb. Odile had insisted on staying at the peak, and Glaze and Grel had reluctantly joined her.

Glaze had said they would change their camp plans tomorrow, and Radiance was relieved. It was just so cold up here. She heard Grel walking around, and she decided to climb out. It was impossible to sleep with those weird sounds coming from the forest.

"Hey," Radiance climbed up to him, "Have any idea what that noise is?"

Grel shook his head, "I'm not even sure it's human."

"Tell me about it. I think it's torture to keep us awake."

"From your appearance they're doing a good job of it."  
>She elbowed him, biting down laughter, "Exactly. I just want to go strangle whoever, or whatever I causing those sounds!"<p>

Grel nodded, "Well, it is kind of nice to have company for guard duty."

"I don't know how you've managed to stay up two nights in a row, I couldn't do this twice."

"I used to work the night shift at the lumber mill, earned extra money for my mom's doctor bills."

Radiance's face fell, "I'm sorry, I didn't know your mom was sick."

"Yeah, she's been ill a long time. I just hope to earn enough to pay for her treatment."

Radiance was quiet. It didn't need to be said that in order for Grel to earn enough for his mom's treatment, she had to be dead.

That sat in silence for a few minutes, until a cannon sounded. It made them both jump, then Grel noticed that the strange noise stopped. "Looks like the noisemaker died."

Radiance suppressed a slight giggle, "Yeah, guess I can go back and sleep."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, I have one question...Should a victor win based on their ability to help in a rebellion? If so, would you want a sequel?<em>**

**_Once that's decided, we'll have a poll on the most likely victor. _**


	50. Hunting

**Sorry it's been a while, I needed to sleep up some ideas. **

Radiance slipped into her sleeping bag, surprised when Chelsea spoke up, "Where have you been?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was just wandering around."

Chelsea rubbed at her eyes, "Has Glaze said anything about Odile?"

Radiance shook her head, "I don't think I know what you're asking."

"I mean, when are we going to get rid of her?"

Radiance sucked in a breath, "No way to beat around the bush. But, hey, I really don't know what Glaze thinks, we haven't gotten the chance to talk much."

Chelsea rubbed her sore arm, "You guys can't think she's helpful to the alliance, I mean, she's malicious, vindictive, and she's going to kill one of us."

"I have to agree with you there, I'll try to see about what we're supposed to do."

"He won't be mad if I just kill her?"

Radiance pursed her lips, "Unlikely, I mean he doesn't like her any more than you. And we were all friends with Marius."

Chelsea's head fell, mentioning Marius was fairly upsetting to her. Radiance tried to change the subject. "There's still several hours till dawn, why don't you try to get some more sleep."

"I can't believe it's not morning yet, I feel like it's time to go." She cracked her knuckles.

Radiance smiled, though Chelsea couldn't see it in the dark. "I know, but if we aren't rested for the day, we'll make a bad decision or something."

* * *

><p>Marie stretched, rubbing at her eyes. She glanced towards Adam, he was still sleeping. She felt kind of sorry for him, but at the same time was tired of him hanging around. It wasn't like he was helping much with the alliance. In fact, his fears might be weighing this whole thing down.<p>

On the flip side, his family sob story might win over those sponsors. Though it hadn't done anything of the kind lately.

She was seriously considering suggesting that they part ways.

She walked over to the creek, washing her face, skimming the forest for any changes since they stopped for the night.

Marie felt Adam stirring, and she headed his way. "Good morning." She reached for her pack, "Sleep well?"

"I guess so, it's nice to not be dehydrated, like we were the night before."

She nodded, she couldn't disagree with that.

"You think anyone else camped around here?"

She shrugged, "You can't discount anyone from doing so. But I don't think you should worry about it."

He nodded, slipping on his boots. Marie couldn't help speaking her thoughts, "Look, Adam, I'm not in this alliance just to have a hiking buddy. I think we need to go on the offensive, stop playing around with defense. If we don't, some mutt's going to kill us."

Adam looked her in the face, attempting to swallow his fear. "Ok, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm thinking the careers are going to leave the mountain, start hunting you know?"

"They probably did yesterday, Achilles and Marius are dead."

Marie gave an encouraging smile, "Good thinking. So we should move quickly, and watch where they go today. Then we can outflank them."

"Outflank? There's only two of us, makes that idea seem a bit preposterous."

"You sure use big words. Have any better ideas?"

Marie studied him, while he shook his head in consternation. "Well, come on then. We still have the dried fruit, we'll eat that as we hike."

"You aren't worried about them running into us?"

She gestured towards the sun, "It's hardly dawn, they are most likely still asleep."

* * *

><p>Maureen watched as Adam and Marie hiked up hill. Crouching behind some spruce, she guessed at their plans. Were they going to steal from the careers once they left the cornucopia? Seemed unlikely, climbing that hill was counter effective. One couldn't really run in and just dart away.<p>

She just couldn't believe you would deliberately choose to walk into the careers. Not those two at least, Adam wasn't the bravado looking type.

And it was also kind of hard to hide near the peak, just really too cold up there. It was hard to believe how much warmer it was just a little bit down the mountain. Not that Maureen was complaining, it was definitely nicer to be warm.

There was really just one possibility left, at least in her mind. Marie and Adam must be trying to lay a trap. Just waiting for the careers to leave their nest, then working out some sort of sabotage. It made amusing sense. But with just the two of them, and Adam's dismal confidence levels, she doubted it could work. She had seen the kid in training, he looked scared of his own shadow.

Not that it was a senseless plan, just those two against the half dozen careers. Or maybe there was only five now. She shrugged, it didn't really matter how many there were, they were still too many. She would have waited until their numbers dwindled a bit more. Hopefully Marie would knock one of them out, leaving fewer for Maureen to deal with.

Maureen pulled the spruce around her, digging herself a little cocoon. She had such trouble sleeping, hardly getting more than a few minutes the last seventy hours. Now she was going to lay her head back, and sleep this morning. After wondering about the last few days, she had decided the night was the best time to travel.

And now, the careers couldn't possibly look into every bush they passed. She couldn't help hoping that, if she was lucky, they would go an entirely different route down the mountain. Leaving her plenty of hours to snooze.

* * *

><p>Matt continued to wheeze all night. It really worried Stella. Especially with their water supply so low.<p>

"We've got to go look for water, I think we should leave these woods."

Matt coughed again, "It doesn't matter now, I'm afraid that dust is going to kill me."

Stella narrowed her eyes, speaking fiercely, "You can't say things like that. The way you feel is what you become."

She took his hand pulling him to his feet. "I don't know what the Gamemakers put in that storm, but I've never heard of dust killing anyone."

He nodded, "Just walk a bit slower, it's hard to catch a breath when you're running around like this."

Stella automatically slackened, afraid that she was pushing him too much. His death warmed over attitude was driving her nuts, but she refused to let him play that up. If he wanted her sympathy, he better attempt to get well.

"I'm not running Matt, we are leisurely walking. So snap up, we kind of need to get out of here."

He coughed again, his lungs fighting for dominance. She slapped him hard across the back, but it didn't seem to be helping.  
>His coughing fit subsided, and Stella continued to cajole him forward. A nagging fear that they wouldn't find water propelled her. Even though she didn't think the dirt would really kill Matt, she could see him dying from dehydration.<p>

She could even see herself dying from dehydration.

* * *

><p>Pixelle sipped from the bottle of water. "How many of us are left?" Philadelphia's face scrunched as he considered her query.<p>

"I think there's ten right now. Two for One, one for two, you and I, the guy from seven, and then the ones I can't think of. You remember?"

Pixelle held up her fingers, "You listed six, let's see. The sneaky girl, Stella. That makes seven. And doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

He nodded in response. "Eight. I'm running out of names."

"But it's only the fourth day. Can there really only be so few of us?"

"Yeah, I think so. What about the girl from four? She joined the careers right?"

"I' pretty sure she did. I don't remember her being as scary, but I'm certain she hung out with them during training."

A slight shrug. Philadelphia didn't really see a point in trying to name names. "Well, I guess we should move camp. It's unwise to hang out in this spot for too long."

Pixelle silently agreed, setting about to pack up their stuff. "Are we going to stay here in the valley or go back up the mountain?"

He studied the hilly landscape, watching the grass blow in the cool breeze. "Maybe we should circle the mountain, we've only been in one small area."

"Would we have to leave the road?"

"Let's just keep following the road, who knows maybe it makes a loop around?"

Pixelle picked up the knife, "You mind if I carry it?"

"Nope, you can have it all you want."

Pixelle slipped the knife into her back pocket, still surprised that Delphi would just let her have. He must not think they would be running into anything dangerous, she couldn't imagine him thinking she could defend them.

* * *

><p>Glaze met the two girls, noticing that Chelsea looked a lot better. "Had a good night?"<p>

Radiance shook her head, "Someone was screaming way too much, but yeah, it was okay."

Chelsea stretched out her limbs, "I'm feeling tons better. Ready to take my bow, do some hunting."

He nodded, but Radiance grabbed his elbow, leading him a little ways off. "So what's our plan concerning Odile?"

He glanced down, "I know what you're thinking. But how would it look on tv to kill her just outright? She's got her fair share of admirers, I'm sure."

"No," Radiance shook her head, "That girl is disgusting, it doesn't matter now what people think. Glaze, she's going to put a knife in your back, and she's going to enjoy every minute of our death. This isn't about diplomacy, not now at least."

He bit his lip, "I know you're right. You and Chelsea just take her out, ok? I just think that ganging up on her, seems wrong. But we're going to go hunting, there will be a chance to dispense with her."

Radiance smiled, "You won't regret her death, it's going to be a big relief."

Chelsea whistled, and they glanced up, seeing Odile and Grel coming down the slope. Glaze turned, walking over to meet the two of them.

"You and Radiance figure out where we're going today?" Odile unzipped her jacket, pulling out a knife. "I am so pumped about hunting down that girl."

Glaze was a bit taken aback, "Who do you want to hunt down?"

Odile rolled her eyes, "That girl who tried to steal my limelight, Stella. If it weren't for brats like her, I would be more popular."

Chelsea slung her sheath over her shoulder, speaking in an undertone to Radiance, "She thinks Stella's a brat? She doesn't know that she shows up in the dictionary for the definition of brat."

Radiance bit back a laugh, before whispering back. "Don't worry, we'll get to her later." She gave her a conspiratorial wink.

Odile didn't catch on as she fussed about the female tributes who drove her nuts on interview night. Radiance smiled sweetly, as Odile turned to her, "I would have been mad at you too, Rad, except that red dress couldn't beat mine. And your pathetic attempts to steal my light, they made me laugh."

_Rad?_ What a stupid nickname. Radiance eyed Glaze, thankful when he interrupted Odiles tirade.

"Alright, let's do the south side. Odile and Grel, you two lead the way. Chelsea you cover with the bow, Radiance and I will take the middle. Everyone stick close together, except Chelsea, you can cover well from a fair distance."

* * *

><p>Marie grabbed Adam's shoulder. "I just saw them, they're going to take the south side."<p>

Adam gulped, "Ok, what are we going to do about that?" Marie had been staking them out, she had just burst through the underbrush to where Adam was hiding.

"First I'm going t set a snare with that rope." She ripped through the back pack, "It might break someone's neck, you know being dragged up fast and all."

"Ok." Adam was still processing her ideas.

"Then I'm going to pepper them with my dart. Maybe even hit someone."

"And what about me?"

Marie pursed her lips. "I changed my mind, you take the dart gun, I can't carry it around and set up the snare."

Adam paled, "Alright, I'll take it." Marie had forced him to practice with it, but he still wasn't too confident he could hit anything. Especially a person.

Marie pushed him forwards, hissing at him to hurry up. She darted off, disappearing rather quickly. He followed the direction she took, trying to walk behind the scrubby bushes.

His breath froze when he heard a voice. Not just one, but several. His eyes narrowed, as he peeked out from behind a tree.

There were the careers. Seeing them didn't diminish his fear. And Marie wanted him to kill one of them! He lifted the dart gun, attempting to aim. Taking a deep breath, his mind flashed back home. Was his family watching him? Could he really kill someone in front of them?

**(Cue Beethoven's Ninth...da da dum dom...)**


	51. Loose Grip

Adam felt a hand on his shoulder, making him nearly jump out of his skin. His fingers pressed down on the trigger releasing a dart, while Marie covered his mouth. The dart skimmed by Grel's body, landing in some bushes.

"What was that?" Grel spoke, pausing to listen.

Marie hissed in Adam's ear, "I set a trap, we'll shoot one of 'em when they get strung up."

Odile hadn't heard anything. "What? You shouldn't be so paranoid. It was probably just a bird."

Marie grabbed the dart gun from Adam, shooting in the direction of her trap. As she hoped, it piqued Grel's interest.

"I swear there's something over here, I think we should go check it out."  
>Odile didn't really care where they went as long as they ran into someone to kill.<p>

Marie shot another dart, and Grel began to walk in that direction. Glaze came up, calling to his two allies, and asking where they were headed.

Odile stopped, her hands on her hips. "Grel thinks he heard something. It's probably nothing, but he wants to go check it out."

Marie gingerly crept behind some evergreen, sneaking around the group. Adam stayed where he was, frozen in place.

Grel stepped into a bed of pine needles, ducking his head under some branches so he could see. He glanced up, thinking he saw movement. His foot inched forward, one moment he was standing, the next dangling.

Glaze jumped, startled by Grel's cry. Odile grabbed a knife, haphazardly looking for something to kill. Radiance looked behind her, making sure Chelsea was alright. Chelsea had her bow loaded, her back against a tree, eyes searching for any sign of movement.

Marie shot at Grel, hitting him in the back. He had dropped his ax, his fingers scrambling to reach and touch his precious weapon.

The dart stung, but with his adrenaline pumped he hardly felt it. "Odile," He spotted her face, "Get me down from here!" The rope swung back and forth, and he abandoned his reaches for his weapon, instead attempting to grab a low hanging branch.

Glaze pushed past Odile, who was working to slow for his taste. He swung his sword, cutting the rope in two.

Grel fell on his arms, grinding his teeth at the pain. The breath was definitely knocked out of him. He rolled over on his back, not yet realizing that he was hurting himself more.  
>Marie let another dart fly, it his Glazes arm. He started at the pain, swirling to face whoever cause it.<p>

Grel grabbed his shoulder, attempting to gain his balance as he stood.

Marie skipped backwards, circling below the group. She just need to hit those two other girls.

Chelsea saw her come around the bushes, realizing the girl didn't see her. She settled her sight, thinking it rather ironic that the girl was trying to hit her alliance in the back.

Marie leaned forward, setting her aim for Odile. The other girl was too far away, helping out the other two guys. She didn't hear anything, just intense pain. She lurched forward, her breath coming out in a scream, her fingers dropping the dart gun. She fell on her knees, hugging her self. Her vision clouded over, her last sight that girl from two, an arrow sticking out of her own chest.

Radiance was stunned. One moment Odile was blabbering, the next a piercing scream, then Odile standing shocked, an arrow in her chest. She felt Glaze grab her arm, murmering, asking what happened.

She gently set him down, her feet heading towards Chelsea. There was a girl on the ground, fallen on her knees, an arrow sticking into her upper back.

Radiance raised her head, her eyes meeting Chelsea's. The girl was trembling, forcing herself to walk towards the fallen.

Chelsea approached Marie, pushing herself to retrieve the arrow from her limp body.

"How did Odile get dead?" The words stumbled from Radiance, she didn't even pay attention to how she was asking.

Chelsea took a deep breath. "I had already reloaded my bow, then I saw Odile on the other side of Marie, you know this girl was going to kill her for us. I just let go, it just happened."

Radiance nodded slowly, before turning back to check on the guys.

Adam couldn't believe what had just happened. His eyes were mesmerized by the sight, but it brought him a sense of revulsion. His throat burned, and he bent forward, his body retching everything it could find.

Glaze was biting his lips, trying to pull out the dart. He paused hearing Adam. "Hey," He jerked towards Radiance, "There's a tribute over there."

Radiance swallowed, hearing the movement in the bushes. She picked up her sword, trying to avoid looking at the two bodies lying around.

Adam wiped at his mouth, trying to gain his sense of equilibrium. He heard the footsteps, it dawned on him that he was being pursued. He backed up, swiveling in search of a hiding place.

Radiance circled the bushes, accosted by the wide eyed tribute in front of her.  
>"Don't kill me," he began to plead, his feet backing up.<p>

Radiance felt her fingers loosen around her sword, how could she do what she did to Teddy? He was like that kid, he didn't even have a weapon to defend himself. Could she just kill like that, twice?

The words came out, "You have to run, or I'm going to kill you." Radiance couldn't believe she was saying this, she waved her free hand in frustration, "So just get gone!"

Adam was surprised, but he willed his feet to move, fleeing from the careers. He stopped about ten yards, glancing over his shoulder. The career girl was still there, but she was kneeling in the pine needles. His heart twisted in concern, but he forced himself to keep running.

Chelsea convinced Glaze to not pull the dart out, to at least wait until they reached their camp and had access to some medical supplies. The end on Grel's had broken off, he must have rolled on it when he landed. She had attempted to help him, but he had said to just leave him alone, he would deal with it later.

The two guys were on their feet, insisting they could make it back to camp. Chelsea looked around for Radiance, finally finding her behind some bushes.

"Weren't you going after some tribute?" Chelsea helped Radiance to her feet, steadying her as the girl sniffled.

Radiance brushed at her face in frustration, "Yeah, I was, but he got away. I guess it happens sometimes, right?"

Chelsea answered cautiously, "Yeah, it does. I'm sorry that girl hurt Glaze, I know it must be upsetting to you."

Radiance managed a smile, "I know, but at least you paid her back."

* * *

><p>President Snow knew his face had paled. That tribute was supposed to live! His fingers crumpled the papers he had been studying, how could he loose his grip so easily.<p>

He knew he wasn't his grandfather. But he at least hoped to emulate the man in every way possible. Manipulative, cunning, powerful, Coriolanus Snow had set the standard. It had been Theopholis' dream to achieve the legendary status of his grandfather.

Grandfather would never had lowered himself to barter with a lowly victor. Even if he was Loki from district two. It would have been inconceivable. How could he have done something so stupid?

He knew how and why without even asking himself. He was afraid. Afraid of disappointing his grandfather's ghost, afraid of not showing his true worth, of letting down the fate destiny demanded of him. And so far his fears were doing a remarkably good job of coming true.

He rose from his chair, his voice calling for his personal assistant. The woman appeared, and he motioned her forward. "I must speak to the head gamemaker, don't let anyone else see me until I do."

She nodded, exiting quickly. Snow turned towards his windows, his eyes blinking in the harsh sunlight. This was his city! His empire! He willed his fingers to stop trembling._ Maybe I should dye my beard?_ the thought was at first disturbing, he was only 34 years old, his hair a dark shade of brown. But he must maintain his grandfathers image.

Whatever it took to not loose grip on reality.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it's ok that I didn't cover too much in this chapter. With Sprig Break coming up, I'll have less time to write, we're going out of town, less internet more relatives ;-)<br>**


End file.
